Black Lightening
by Frizzlechick
Summary: How do I choose...? I dont even know what I feel anymore... My head aches, my heart aches... and I dont know why...  OCx? pleaase R&R! thankyou!  3
1. An unfortunate event

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so, please be kind :) **

**it may all be slightly confusing now but after you've read the whole story, it will all make perfect sense,,, R&R!**

**Black lightening**

_Typical, _I thought to myself whilst examining the grey, miserable day and the huge rain drops which were pounding violently against the old, battered window… _typical England, gah! I have to walk home in this, maybe I'll just hang around here until the rain stop, mum won't care, _I continued to have the silent conversation in my head_. _I was quite happy in my own little world, no-one there to tell me off or disagree with any of my decisions. Maybe I should start incorporating them into reality… I sighed, thinking of what I was going to do until the rain had stopped. Read? Listen to my iPod maybe? I nodded, yup, I'll listen to my iPod.

I sat up straight off my desk, head feeling heavier than usual, how long had I been sitting there daydreaming, I looked at the clock to see that it was 2:20pm. _School lets out at 3:00, _I thought to myself which was completely pointless… I stretched and slumped back into my original position with my head lying lazily in my folded arms upon the desk. Hypnotised slightly from the beating rain, and staying up all of last night was an unfortunate combination, my eyes grew heavy as I started to slowly fall into a light, but most wanted sleep… BANG! My ears rang violently as my eyes flew open to be staring at a long, metre ruler about two inches from my nose. I slowly sat up, keeping my head low to avoid eye contact with the surrounding pupils around me.

"Miss Jones, would you please like to repeat the three known types of radiation?" Mr Smaller said rather quietly, clearly set out to either, 1) Embarrass me in front of all my class mates or 2) Tease me as he always did in my physics lesson. I looked up slowly, and glared right into his eyes, he seriously underestimated me…

"Alpha, beta and gamma." I said sternly whilst I kept glaring at him coldly. He stood still, clearly beaten and had nothing else constructive to say.

"Very well… just sit up and concentrate a little more…" he trailed off. I continued to glare coldly at him, my head following his every movement until he started teaching again. Of course, as usual, I ignored his feeble command as I stretched my legs out and lay back on my chair, tilting it onto two legs. I listened to the lesson for about two minutes as i fell deeper and deeper into boredom as what was being taught, I already knew. At least I tried to concentrate…

I closed my eyes again, jeesh, I was so tired. I don't know why, but recently, I've been having nightmares so frightening, I've figured that it's better if I don't sleep at all. It's surprising, the wonders of coffee… I trailed off in my little world inside my head but shortly after I was brought to attention by the door opening to see Mr Samm looking rather stressed and worried… my chair hit the floor with a soft tap as he made his way to where a confused Mr Smaller was stood. He ran his fingers through his thin wispy hair and took a deep breath;

"Please can Ms Kisu Jones meet me in my office after class?"

The whole class burst into a buzz of whispers and quiet laughter… _Great, _i thought to myself, _I wonder if it's expulsion or isolation…_ I trailed off as he shuffled out of the room, apologizing and thanking Mr Smaller.

The whole of the class's eyes were on me, burning from the front, left, right and back, every single pairs of eyes were on me.

I was just about to stand up and smack the living daylights out of everyone in the room but, as the saying goes, they were all saved by the bell…

I roughly grabbed my books and coat, not bothering to put it on, and stormed out of the class room without being dismissed. Frankly, I'd just about had enough of them all! I mumbled to myself as I walked to the end of the corridor and knocked loudly on the two, familiar, oak doors. I'd been sent to the headmaster's office many times for detentions, bad news etc. this really wasn't anything new at all…

I was surprised to have the doors opened and not a yell from inside ordering me to enter.

"Please, do come in" said Mr Samm beckoning me into his large, cosy room.

I shoved past him and slumped onto the small, wooden chair opposite his desk. I paid particular attention to his appearance as he sat down at his desk and was looking through some papers; his hair looked even thinner than other days and slightly greyer, his eyes were dark and were surrounded by dark, purple marks, his skin was also as white as the piece of paper he was looking at.

He cleared his throat and snapped me out of my trance… again, taking a huge breath before he talked;

"Ms Jones, I have summoned you here today to bring you bad news…" he trailed off, as if thinking how to say what the bad news was. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Your mother, Sarah Jones, was killed today in an accident at her work. A fork lift lost control and rammed her into a wall, she was sent to hospital and has been in a critical stage since 11:30 am, she later passed away at a confirmed time of 2:20 this afternoon, I am terribly sorry" he whispered the last part.

I sat there, almost like I was dead myself, my mother, dead? No, why, of all the 6 billion people in the world must it be my mom? I stood, silent tears rolling continuously down my cheeks. I and my mom didn't have the strongest relationship a mother and daughter could have but still, _she was my mom!_ I loved her so much, all the times we would shout at each other, then I would walk out, never once did I think that something this terrible could ever happen…

"I'm very, terribly sorry, Kisu." Mr Samm said whilst standing and handing me a small box.

I took the box from him and shot him a confused look…

"It was your mothers, she somehow managed to write her will the day before the accident, it's almost as if she knew…" he once again trailed off, noticing his obvious mistake.

I opened the small, dark blue box to find my mother's wedding ring. I started to cry silently again as I clenched my fists. I had a small, silver chain my dad had given me, I took if off my neck and pushed it through the ring then tied it back around my neck. I walked over to the window, it was still raining...

"GAH, DOESN'T THIS FRIGIN WEATHER EVER STOP!" I shouted as I banged my fist against the wall before collapsing onto my knees then sobbing rather loudly. Mr Samm walked over and kneeled beside me;

"To be really honest, I wouldn't know what to do right now at this moment in time," he sighed "but, what's happened has happened, and there's no changing that Kisu…" he stood and walked back over to his desk with his back facing me.

I curled up into a ball and started to wonder…

"Where the hell am I going to live? Mom always said that when she died, she was gonna put the house up for sale or something…" I said whilst looking at my reflection in the window. It was dark outside now so I could see my face; my swollen eyes, black streaks running down my cheeks…

"That's all been dealt with, please, come sit…" he beckoned towards the chair in front of his desk before sitting in his own.

"I'm fine here, thank you" I told him quietly, still looking at my horrid reflection.

"Very well. So, the house is being sold, you were correct about that and we've also noticed that you have no relatives what so ever… the money from the house and your mother's car, you, will, inherit…" he trailed of examining the piece of paper before saying;

"…You will be moving to Japan."

My eyes widened, as I shot up, _japan? I-I can't live in japan!_ My argument in my head was disrupted by Mr Samm's deep voice.

"Dr-Dr Ha-Hatoo?" he stuttered as he struggled with the pronunciation, he shortly after corrected himself;

"Ahh, Dr Hatori Sohma" he said proudly. I marched over and snatched the papers from his hand, he gave a confused look as I searched the details from where this strange doctor had come into my life…surely mom new him… (Oh, and by the way, yes, I am English with a Japanese name, my mom, she used to absolutely adore and love the Japanese culture, she visited friends often and once, when I was 13, and I travelled there with her and met all her friends. She was fluent in the language and taught me, (before dad died and we actually got along well).)

"He was a close friend of your mother's best friend, Kana…" he trailed off, giving me chance to remember…

"However, your mother lost all contact with Kana a few months ago; he is the only family friend that you are allowed to stay with, to live with." He said rubbing his eyes…

I stood still and silent_, I've never met a Doctor Hatori Sohma, or the correct way, Sohma Hatori… but, I suppose I have no choice in the matter…_

"Fine" I huffed, "Seen as I have no choice, I'll go live with this complete stranger…" I walked over to the door.

"Wait!" Mr Samm said, "You will be picked up at 6:00 am tomorrow, pack tonight all that you want, your money will be transferred into yens and last, I wish you success over in japan, and even though you've had your ups and downs, you're a very intelligent girl, Kisu, and I wish you all of my blessed good luck" he said whilst bowing.

I gave him a strange look before smiling warmly at him; "Thank you for everything you have done, Sir, I'm sorry that sometimes I've been a right cow to teach etc. but well, thanks…" I smiled warmly again as I walked out of the room and down the now empty corridor.

My head was pounding, my heart ached and I had to walk home in this weather. I opened to creaking door, took a deep breath and said my farewells to the school as it slowly disappeared as I walked further and further into the darkness. The rain seemed to be more violent than earlier today, _tsk, typical, AGAIN! _I shouted to myself inside my head. I picked my pace up now jogging whilst placing my iPod earphones in. I put the heaviest metal I could find and turned the volume up full. My ears felt like they were bleeding but I didn't care…

I walked into the now empty house, throwing my soaked bag on the floor. I slipped out of my coat and tip-toed upstairs. As I was walking to the end of the long, eerie corridor of my house, I stopped outside a door which was shut. I carefully placed my slightly quivering hand onto the door handle, and pushed it open. I stood, still with my hand on the door handle, gazing upon the dark, empty room. I took two steps forward before I realised I was silently crying again. I went over to the bed and gently dragged my fingers along the bed as I walked. I got to the head rest and saw a picture of me, my dad and my mother all smiling happily at the beach. I picked up the picture and held it close to my heart. I was stood there for a while before putting the picture back down gently. The rain still pounded against the window as I shuffled out of my mother's old room. I shut the door behind me with a soft, click, and walked into the bathroom. I pushed the door so it was shut but not locked.

I walked over to the bath and perched on the edge of the giant container. My head rested in my hands as my elbows rested on my knees. Tears started to roll down my cheeks; the gentle, uneven beating of the taps my tears made against the hard flooring could now be heard.

I wiped my tears away quite roughly as I stood, slipping my skirt and shirt off. I turned the shower on, giving it chance to heat up properly. While I was waiting, I examined my hideous reflection; my long, wet, indigo hair reaching my waist, my, long legs and arms… I sighed, my ribs could be seen pretty easily now, mom was right, I am just too skinny. The thought of eating made me feel ill but I was distracted by the steam pouring out of the shower block. I jumped in and shut the door…

I was now laid on my single bed in my small, dark room. The shower had made me even _more _sleepier! I turned over onto my side and hitched my legs up and pressed them against my chest my hair was getting in the way so I tied it into a rough braid which felt much better, even though it would be wavy in the morning…

DAMN!

I had to pack my bag! I quickly stood and yanked my black travel bag from under my bed. I packed the books I enjoyed the most and which I knew I would never get bored of, then I packed all of my clothes that still fitted me, that wasn't much, and then I packed my essentials such as toiletries etc. I flounced back on my bed, slightly panting after running round in a hurry to get my bag packed. I resumed the position I was in before my mad dash to get everything ready, my eyes grew extremely heavy…

There was a huge crash of thunder then the blinding beam of lightening from outside which shook me a little. I crawled under the thin fleece and closed my eyes, somehow, I wasn't scared of falling a sleep tonight, I don't know why… I was trying to figure this out when somewhere along that thought; I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

A taxi had come to pick me up, just like Mr Samm had said, at 6:00am. I was taken to the airport with my entire luggage and at the airport, there was a tall, friendly looking woman waiting for me. She had thick, auburn hair which was tied in a neat bun at the back of her head; she was wearing a woman's business jacket and a tight fitting pencil skirt. As she saw me enter, he smiled warmly and came over to greet me.

"Hello, you must me Miss Kisu Jones, am I correct?" she asked. I just simply nodded as she carried on, "Ahh, great stuff well, let's get started then shall we?" she beckoned towards the table she had been sitting at and sat down. I took a seat opposite her and just kept quiet whilst she explained;

"I am Ms Whorld but you can call me Abbie, I am here to discuss a few things before you move over to japan, we all know that your only 15 and not yet an adult so all of the tricky things have been taken care of." She said crinkling her nose and smiling. To be quite honest, I was a little bit offended by her comment as the recent tests that I have taken had proven that my mental age was two years older than my physical! Gah, oh well… she continued after having a sip of coffee, "In this envelope is a credit card that can be used in japan, it holds a grand total of ¥6.0 million." She said whilst placing a piece of paper in front of me with a pen, "just sign here and that's yours…" she trailed off as she was looking through other documents. I read quickly to make sure there wasn't any catches and there wasn't so I signed away. She looked over her glasses to see that I had signed before continuing, "Great. So, you fully aware of, you will be staying with Dr Sohma Hatori and his family. I'm sure he will explain more when you get there. I just need you to sign here, here and here…" she said pointing at three different dotted lines. After reading it through yet again, to make sure there weren't any catches, I obeyed and signed my name three times over. She smiled and handed over the credit card. "In there is information on how to use it, what happens if it gets stolen or lost etc. also included is you pin number and bank details." She explained pointing at the rather heavy envelope that I held in my hands, she took another sip of coffee then looked at her watch, "You will be boarding your plane at 10:00am, so you have 1hour and 25minuets to kill." I sighed, _what was the point of getting up at 6:00am then? _She stood and picked up her small, black bag from the chair next to her, "do you want a coffee or something to eat?" she said pointing towards the small café area. "Sure, a coffee sounds good." I smiled; she returned the smile and walked over to the counter.

As I sat there, I wondered what this doctor could look like, how old was he? Did he have any sons or daughters? Maybe he was young, like 20 or something… I was interrupted when a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of me along with a beagle and a few different toppings. I gave her a perplexed look as I never asked for a beagle…

"You need food." She mumbled whilst concentrating on pulling the plastic lid of her coffee without spilling it everywhere. She had obviously noticed my weight.

"I've already eaten" I lied, and picked the beagle up, "thanks but, you can have it." I smiled whilst I offered the beagle to her. She just simply smiled and took it off me. _Phew! _We sat there in silence for a while before she started asking me strange (well I thought they were) questions about me. I hated talking about myself so I changed the subject quickly and asked her questions. She answered them in quite some detail and before we knew it, id drank two and a half cups of coffee and it was time for me to leave.

"You better get going now…" she sighed. I nodded and stood silently, "Erm, thanks, Abbie, for sorting everything out," I paused "and the coffee!" I laughed, she laughed too and gave me a tight squeeze before saying; "It's my job, and good look in japan!" she smiled. I thanked her and walked off around the corner. The taxi driver had already taken my suitcase and when I asked I was informed that it was already on the plane. I lined up and gave my ticket to a tall man who smiled and thanked me. I found my seat, I was sitting next to a small woman who already had her earphones in and her eyes shut. I chucked my bag in the overhead compartment after getting my iPod out. I sat down and placed my earphones in. I closed my eyes as we set of and flew into the bright blue sky.

"Excuse me, Miss." I opened my eyes to see a very pretty air-hostess in my face trying to wake me up, I blinked as she stood up and continued; "We've landed in japan, I hope you had a pleasant flight" she said beaming.

I stumbled up, confused and embarrassed only to see that the whole plane was empty. I went to grab my bag from the over-head compartment only to see that the air-hostess held it in her hands, still, beaming. I smiled and thanked her as I walked off the plane. It was cold, noisy and busy. I zipped my coat up and went over to collect my bag. As I stood waiting for my bag, there was a tall, mysterious man stood next to me with my bag!

(I am now speaking in Japanese)

"Erm, excuse me sir," he looked around as if to say, 'are you talking to me?' I continued, "That's my bag." I said pointing at the black bag personalised by me.

He smiled before saying, "Your Kisu Jones right" he asked. I froze, this man was so beautiful, his emerald eyes gleamed as his smile gently touched them, his black, charcoal hair long, but not too long. He was quite quiet and reserved I thought but I guess I'd only just met the guy.

"Yeah" I answered. He smiled again, "I'm Sohma Hatori, you will be living with me and my family, as you probably already know." He said whilst ordering a man in black, he looked like some sort of driver, to pick my bag up. He walked off saying, "C'mon, let's get back, please follow Miss Jones" I did as he asked and followed him into a black car. (I'm not very good with cars but I can tell you that it was very ice!)

We drove for about half an hour before stopping at a pair of very grand gates. Hatori thanked the driver and grabbed my bags. I thanked him too and followed the tall man through the gates which were now open. I stopped, shocked at the sheer size of this place, it was like a small town. I heard a low chuckle come from the man holding my suitcase and quickly regained my posture and continued to follow him. He led me into the biggest building of all and through the typical Japanese corridors. It was amazing, so peaceful and relaxing, almost like a holiday resort for the rich and famous.

"Only Sohmas live here, no-one from the outside is let in usually." Hatori said as he stopped outside one of the many doors.

"So why am I the only exception?" I asked him, confused. He just smiled, and said, "Akito, the head will explain, Miss Jones but I must explain that he is the leader, the head of our family," he paused before saying,

"…our god."

I looked at him, no expression on my face but really inside, I was terrified of this 'god' it seemed like he was a very important person, the way Hatori put him anyway.

"So could I ask you kindly to be as respectful as you possibly can?" he said, his eyes, hard, it wasn't like earlier. I just nodded.

"This is your room," he slid the door open before continuing, "you have a bathroom just there and a stove over there, but you are welcome to eat with the other Sohma children." He finished, "I will be back to collect to in ten minuet's, Akito will explain the rules." He started to walk off.

"WAIT!" I grabbed his jacket whilst shouting. He looked at me, I couldn't read the emotion which was spread all over his face, I blushed, "I-I wanted to say, erm…" I trailed of out of embarrassment, "…Thank you!" I remembered, but I kept my head low. He raised my head by lifting up my chin before saying, "No problem." With a dazzling smile, he walked off and disappeared around the corner.

I walked into my new room, well, new home and looked around blankly. There was a rather large futon on the floor near the window, a wardrobe and not much else. I could personalise it more later on, I thought and started to unpack. As I placed the last book on my shelf, I walked over to another door, I slid it open to see a Jacuzzi sized bath on the floor. I looked it astonishment at I picked up a white booklet and started to read the instructions. My reading skills of Japanese weren't that great so I was in the middle of translating the second sentence when I heard a soft knock at my door. I dropped the instruction booklet on the floor and ran back to the door I entered. I opened it to see a blonde male, roughly the same age height as me, and his large, chocolate brown eyes staring into my own. He smiled and said;

"Im Sohma Momiji!" I blinked as he carried on, "Hatori asked for you to come see Akito now!" He sang, he was so adorable, he must have been a teenager but he acted as if he was still in primary school, he was so cute!

He laughed and knocked me out of my trace, he grabbed my hand and started to walk whilst talking, "We're going to be great friends, I'm sure!" he said and started to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' in English! I looked at him, confused as he said, "I've been studying English, I was wondering if you could teach me a little sometime?" he gave me puppy dog eyes. I smiled "of course I will!" He 'yayed' and then stopped outside a building.

I was that enthralled in this boy's behaviour and adorable-ness that I didn't even realise that he'd dragged me outside, through a sakura garden and outside a beautiful house. He all of a sudden went very serious when he said, "Hatori and Akito are in there…" he said pointing to the door, "I'll wait here and we can go have dinner together!" he said happily, but I could tell he'd put it on.

I simply nodded, trying to think of an excuse to not eat as I slid the door open and walked into a long, dim corridor where Hatori was leaning against a wall, opposite a door taking long, savoured drags of a cigarette.

"Are you ready?" he asked I took a deep breath and nodded. He walked over to the door and knocked gently on it twice. A dark, deep voice murmured something inside which I didn't quite hear but Hatori must have done as he slid back the door to reveal a dark room, also dimly lit with a boy, sitting crossed legged in a kimono looking out at a small, private garden. He cocked his head back slightly so he could see us. His dark, grey eyes glared into my blue ones and all he did was simply smile.


	2. AN

**A/N :D**

**My first chapter of Black Lightening is a pretty long chapter, reason being I really didn't know what to expect or do. So, basically, ive been really kind and given you (approx.) four chapters in one! I will continue when I have free time on my hands and seen as im in the middle of my holiday's and have nothing else that exiting to do, I suppose I'll be updating very soon! **

**REVIEW'S ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND THEY ARE ALMOST COMPULSARY!**

**Thanks again, frizzlechick :D **

**Ps. And if you have any recommendations or requests, just email me or leave a message when you review! **


	3. An unforgettable meeting

**YAY! IT HAS FINALLY ARRIVED,,, THE SECOND CHAPTER OF BLACK LIGHTENING!**

**I must add, before any more people get confused:: AKITO IS MALE!::**

**Thankyou all that have read and reviewed ~ please please please please review because this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction and I really do appreciate peoples help :D**

**Thankyou again and ENJOY my second chapter of Black Lightening…**

**Black Lightening **

I quickly glanced back at Hatori who was now kneeling besides the sliding door. His eyes were fixed to the ground but he must have sensed my glare and looked up, he gave me a reassuring smile before returning his glare back to the floor.

As I looked back at the strange boy in a white and dark red kimono, I all of a sudden had a strange feeling of de ja vu. A deep, dark chuckle came from the young man's neck which snapped me out of my trance. He stood silently and slowly as he looked back out to the very peaceful garden.

"I've been waiting a long time for you, Miss Jones." He said with his back still facing me.

His voice, it seemed… familiar. _But how? _I asked myself in my head before being interrupted by a smooth, deep voice.

"You won't remember me, Kisu, but I remember you like it was only yesterday when we last saw each other…" he trailed off as he slowly walked over to a small kotatsu on the floor, on it were a small teapot, and two tea cups. He poured one cup whilst saying;

"Here, have some tea, its peppermint," he paused and smiled coldly, "your favourite."

I gasped, how did he know that peppermint was my favourite? My fists clenched the short dress I was wearing as I glared at the floor. Reason being, I just didn't want eye contact, he was too intimidating, he eyes were too cold…

I heard the gentle tap, tap of him walk across the room to me, until the sound stopped, and I was staring at his feet and a dragging kimono.

Before I knew it, he was kneeled down in front of me, and had raised my chin gently with his index finger. He stared deep into my blue eyes as if he was searching for something before he mumbled,

"You've changed, not much, but you certainly have changed, Kisu" he continued to look in my eyes, before examining my lips and hair. His free hand pinched a few strands of long hair between his long, thin fingers. Letting go, he cupped both of my cheeks with his hands as his thumbs lightly brushed against my lips.

Why was I allowing this? A complete stranger, touching me like I was his, like he owned me? But, still, I couldn't draw my eyes away from his… It wasn't as though they were beautiful and soft, just like Hatori's had been at the airport, actually, they were quite the opposite; they were hard and extremely intimidating. But as well as being utterly terrifying, they were strangely hypnotizing… I trailed off in my mind as he stood and held his hand out to me. He was looking away when he said;

"Come, you must be very confused…" he trailed off whilst composing himself back to his cold, intimidating self, "And scared…" he smirked. But soon after when I didn't take his hand, his whole expression changed.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" he shouted "I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!"

I rose and slapped his hand away. I was fuming, I'd taken his crap long enough now and I didn't care if he was 'god'!

"I'm not here to follow your every commandment!" I shouted, but not as loud as he did, I continued;

"I'm sorry Akito but you do not own me!" I shouted a little louder. Tears started to well in my eyes but I blinked them away quickly; the sudden burst of adrenaline must have triggered the un-expected tears.

I glared at Akito as he just smirked. Then, to my utter astonishment, he started to laugh quietly, then progressed louder until he was in hysterics!

I was majorly confused now, what had I done to trigger this off?

I looked at Hatori who was still staring at the floor, not a single expression on his face; he was useless so I returned to face Akito who was just coming to a stop with his random fit of laughter.

"I was wrong! You really haven't changed at all!" he laughed before continuing, "You're still as clueless and as stupid as ever!" he shouted and before I knew it, my head hit the floor with a huge bang!

I could already feel the swelling of my left eye and cheek bone from the sudden punch. I lay there, dazed, confused and aching when I heard Akito shout;

"STAY THERE HATORI! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"She need's medical attention, master Akito." I heard Hatori's smooth voice, not that far away from my immobile body. I heard Akito breathing heavily before grunting permission for Hatori to see me.

His soft, warm fingers gently wrapped around my thin arm as he pulled me onto my back. He examined my swelling bruise as I eventually got a hold of myself. I stumbled up pushing Hatori's feeble attempts and ignored his commands to lay back down. Akito walked back over to me and cupped his hands around my cheek, being careful not to hurt my swelling one.

"Your still so beautiful, Kisu. And, actually, you were wrong, you do belong to me." He whispered before he planted a soft kiss on my lips. My head spun and my heart throbbed as he pulled back from the kiss. He walked back over to his garden before explaining…

"Your mother was a remarkable woman. Every two weeks she would visit me, here, in this exact room. She treated me like I was her own but after a while, I knew that she was only visiting to see your father…" he trailed off, as in great pain.

_My father? What was he on about, my father lived in England! _

He composed himself before continuing;

"You thought she loved you, but, you couldn't be further away from the truth. The only person your mother ever loved was herself! The man she insisted upon being your father was a lie, when she said she was visiting 'girlie' friends, that, my dear was also a lie!" he shouted before collapsing on the floor, "and-and, when she said she loved me like I was her own… that, was a lie…"

I stood, not realising that Hatori was supporting me by holding my arm. I was so shocked, what this man was saying, was it true?

"She would of never ever told me any truth in why she was visiting, that's why I decided to one day follow her. I was young and thought of it as a little game…" he smirked then continued "I saw her, she dragged my beloved Kureno into a room and threatened him, she said that if he didn't sleep with her, she would kill me after telling me his 'secret'. I watched as Kureno begrudgingly obeyed… two days after, your mother returned to my room, not knowing that I knew the truth, acting as she always did. She was shocked however when I hit her so hard, so hard that she bled, she continued to bleed as I shouted at her, giving her some of her own medicine!" he shouted "I threatened that if she didn't do something to repay me, I would of killed you, and then locked her away! Because I have the power to do such!" tears started to roll down his cheeks as he continued; "she obeyed, pleading for her own life to be spared and signed a contract, giving you to me!" he looked slightly crazed before composing himself and sitting back down to look out to his garden again and then continued; "The contract was sealed after your mother died, to make sure that it didn't look too obvious, and so, the minuet your mother died, you became my possession." He finished as a small bird landed on one of his long fingers.

I stood staring, not wanting to believe a word of what this man was saying. I looked at Hatori who looked extremely apologetic… maybe this was true, my mother or my father didn't have indigo hair, or blue eyes. Neither of them were tall, and my characteristics weren't like any of theirs… I was pulled out of my trance;

"Also, you were once brought here, to visit me, and of course, you were everything I wanted, you were 14 at the time, so you weren't following your mother around like a lost chick…" he trailed off as he wondered over to me, slowly. He was about two metre's away from me, he continued to walk and talk, "we got to know each other, and seemed you were a pretty quiet girl, I must have scared you at some point, a reason being that when Hatori walked into the room, you ran straight into his arms. And, he did not transform!" he laughed as he was stood facing me now, a few inches from my face as he cupped my cheek yet again and continued in a whisper, "You really do belong in this family, Kisu, all the male zodiacs are immune to your touch, your father is the bird, you really are, deep down in your heart," he brought his lips close to my ear and whispered even quieter,

"a Sohma."

I gasped as he brought his lips, once again, to mine, but there was more passion. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I was dismissed from Akito's room. It had all flooded back to me, my visit to the Sohma 'main house', the curse of the twelve zodiacs and how Hatori had erased my memory…

I walked out of the building, silent and emotionless as Momiji saw what state I was in and left me alone. Hatori tried to convince me to go back to his home and be checked over; I refused as I walked back to my small, empty room. I slid the door shut behind me as I walked over to my futon.

And so, there I lay, processing everything that had happened. I curled up into a ball as I silently cried myself to sleep…

**A/N AHHH SO THERE YOU HAVE IT~ sorry it's a little depressive~~~ please R&R! THANKS!**


	4. A 'fun packed' day

**IT'S BACK!**

***STARTS DANCING***

**This is the third chapter of BLACK LIGHTENING!**

**PLEASE PLEASE R&R (I've put a lot of effort into this story and it does mean a lot when you review, even if it's just 1 sentence! :D)! **

**ENJOY!**

Black Lightening

I was gently awoken to the golden rays of the early morning's sun. I opened my eyes, even though my left one was _still_ aching and throbbing. I sat up and stretched as I looked around the room.

HOLD ON!

This wasn't my room! Before I even had chance to panic, my attention was drawn to a large chair behind my bed. A low chuckle came from the tall man sat in the chair, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth which was now curled up into a warming smile.

"Good morning." Hatori said calmly before resuming back to typing on a white laptop which rested upon his folded legs. I shot him a perplexed look, he just laughed quietly again.

"I brought you here whilst you were sleeping. I was afraid that you had slight concussion," he stopped typing and looked up at me over his glasses, I gasped, his eyes were so beautiful, a rich emerald, shining in the light, enough to take anyone's breath away! He continued;

"and I was concerned that you were all alone in that room, after everything that happened yesterday, I thought you could use a bit of company!" he said, starting off seriously and finishing off with another warm smile.

I returned the smile as I crawled out of my bed. I stood and stretched again, noticing that I was still wearing the clothes I went to sleep in.

"Thanks, Hatori." I smiled warmly before continuing, "But next time, please let me know before you kidnap me!" I laughed, and so did he.

Owch!

Laughing hurt my damaged cheek and eye. My hand softly dabbed where it was sore but I could hardly feel my fingers, just a continuous throbbing. Before I knew it, Hatori was stood beside me examining my swelling. His face was concerned.

"It's pretty bad," he gently dragged his finger down it; I couldn't even feel his delicate touch.

"Hmm, well, I know he shouldn't of done this but, at least, now you understand how he works…" he trailed off and walked over to a silver trolley with a few medical instruments laying upon blue tissue paper. He grabbed a long, thin needle and walked back over to me.

"This may hurt a little, but afterwards, the pain will go, for a couple of hours anyway." He said pointing at the long needle he held. I stared, thinking to myself that I really didn't need this injection…

"This is really, unnecessary." I laughed and walked a couple of steps back. Hatori raised his eyebrow.

"Ahh, fine!" I huffed; I was unable to refuse such kindness.

He made a quick job of injecting the clear fluid into my cheek. He walked back over to the silver trolley, placed the now empty syringe back on the blue towel and walked slowly over to the sink. He started to wash his hands whilst talking;

"You have to go and collect your school uniform today…" he trailed off as he dried his hands before continuing, "My cousin, Shigure will be coming to pick you up. He will take you to Ayame's shop." He leaned against the sink's draining board and folded his arms. "I must warn you know, please wear something that will cover most of your flesh, both of them, especially Shigure, are very…" he paused trying to think of a suitable word "immature." He looked at me; I just laughed and replied,

"Ahh, okay I will. Thanks for warning me and the painkiller stuff." I pointed at my left cheek and smiled. He returned the smile then walked over to the door and opened it.

"You are willing to visit anytime you like." He smiled again.

"Thankyou, erm, do you know if, Akito will want to see me again anytime soon?" I mumbled, I couldn't belive this, I was scared! I was genuinely frightened of him! He looked down and answered my question,

"There's no knowing what goes on in his mind, Kisu. Even I, do not expect what he will do next, I think the only person that has a slight idea of what Akito is thinking, is Kureno, afterall, he never leaves his side." He folded his arms. I froze, Kureno, who was apparently my father. Tears started to well in my eyes as everything that had happened yesterday all of a sudden, sank in properly. I collapsed to the floor in a kneeling position as both hands flew to my head. Hatori ran over and kneeled beside me. His hands rested gently on each of my shoulders as he shook me back and forth slightly.

"Kisu, what's wrong?" his face, filled with worry and concern. I looked into his emerald eyes and asked him;

"I-I-Is it true?" I stuttered "That my mother didn't love me and-and t-that Kureno is my dad?" I sobbed as I continued to look at the doctor's face, clearly in great pain. He took a deep breath before answering, "I'm afraid, everything you were told yesterday, is all true." He broke our fixed stare as he looked away. My heart stopped as the now silent tears kept running down my cheeks. I fell into Hatori's arms and sobbed into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me gently, it helped a little.

We sat there for a while until I stopped my continuous sobbing. We both stood as Hatori let me from his gentle, but extremely strong hold.

I quickly wiped my face, which was pointless really, as I walked back over to the still open door.

"I'm so sorry Hatori, i-i" I was silenced by his finger. He smiled warmly at me before saying,

"It's fine. That's what I'm here for, Kisu. Now, go! You need to go and get ready! Shigure will be here soon, and you need breakfast!" he smiled and gave me a gentle push out of the door. I smiled and thanked him again before wandering down the path, through the Sakura gardens and back to my little house.

I shut the door behind me before walking over to my wardrobe. I considered what Hatori said about his two cousins whilst choosing what to wear, and picked out my most 'decent' outfit;

A sleeveless black turtle neck with a diamond cut out of the back… I guess I'll just have to keep facing them, and not turn my back to them. I laughed as I roughly pulled out an old pair of skinny jeans; I hadn't worn jeans in months! I had a quick shower before changing into my new outfit. I sat on my bed, analysing over and over again my meeting with Akito, I was just about to scream and punch the wall but was distracted by a soft tapping on my door. I paused, and slowly stood. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Momiji beaming at me.

"Guten morgen!" he smiled and continued, "Dod you have a nike sleep?" he stuttered with pronunciation in English. I beamed and nodded.

"Very well said! But, it's not 'nike' it's 'nice'!" I smiled and ruffled his golden curly locks.

"Ohhh! Ahh thank you Ki-chan!" he beamed as his arms wrapped around me. He squeezed me tightly for a few seconds then let go with a terrified expression on his face.

"What's wrong Momiji?" I said concerned

"Do you know about, t-the curse?" he whispered. I smiled warmly as I realised immediately what was wrong.

"Ohh, Yeah, I do. But for some weird reason, when I hug you guys," I poked him gently in the chest and smiled "nothing happens, your all immune to my touch, or hug to be more specific." I leant against the door frame and brushed my hair out of my face before folding my arms. He stood there for a while, figuring it all out before he beamed larger than before and suddenly, his arms were wrapped around me again. I smiled to myself as this boy had been starved of embraces or probably physical contact when it came down to females and it must have felt nice to hug someone other than his family... I stood and let him embrace me before a tall, dark silver haired boy peeked around the corner and into my bedroom. His emotion, which was written all over his face, was astonishment. I blinked as I tried to push Momiji away. Momiji looked around before letting go of his firm hold and ran up to the astonished teen.

"Yun-Chan!" Momiji squealed "What are you doing here?" he asked. The silver haired boy just smiled and said in a beautiful voice, "I'm here to collect Miss Jones." He looked up at me and walked past the hyper boy. I gasped, he was so very handsome! His dark silver hair gently swayed in the wind as he walked over to me, against his pale, smooth skin it looked even more beautiful, his large, purple eyes, brimming with kindness and gleaming magnificently into my own. He smiled warmly before saying;

"Hello Miss Kisu Jones, my name is Yuki Sohma, I'm here with my older cousin, Shigure, to take you to get your school uniform. Have you been told?" he asked gently. I blinked and stuttered my answer;

"Y-yeah…" he smiled and turned around.

"Well then Momiji, I will be seeing you tomorrow night!" he smiled and patted his head. Momiji beamed and nodded. Yuki turned back towards me and said;

"We should get going, if you're ready?" I quickly grabbed my bag with my credit card in and headed for the door. I shut the door behind me and said my farewells to Momiji before following the handsome teen. We walked for about two minuet's then Yuki suddenly stopped. I bumped into him as he spun round.

"I'm sorry, but, I wanted to ask you a question, while were alone." He added. I just stared at him blankly as he took few steps back and folded his arms.

"I assume you're aware of our… conditions?" he asked me.

"You mean the curse? Yeah I do know about that." I sat on a nearby bench and folded my legs.

"So, may I ask, when I saw you earlier, with Momiji, why didn't he transform?" he looked saddened for some bizarre reason when he asked.

"I'm not sure if you're allowed to know… Akito…" I mumbled and trailed off. I snapped myself out of my flashback and composed myself before continuing, "Basically, there's something wrong with me, and you guys are immune to my embrace." He looked confused, "We don't know why." I lied and stood up. He shook his head a little, as if he was snapping himself out of a trance or flashback then smiled warmly.

Woah.

This guy was good, too good, at hiding his emotions. The smile was a fake but it most certainly was not obvious… I followed him through the gardens, and caught a glimpse of Akito's private garden. I shuddered but was thankful as not to be seen by Akito himself.

Yuki was silent for the rest of the journey.

We got to the black car and he opened the door for me. I climbed inside and saw a man about the same age as Hatori sat in the driver's seat. Yuki was sat in the back, staring out of the window and I was sat in the front passenger's seat next to the young man. He was wearing a new suit and shades. He looked in my direction and smiled.

"Good morning!" he removed his shades with one, quick smooth movement. "I, am the famous Shigure Sohma!" I blinked as he was hit around the head by Yuki in the back. I muffled a laugh before he continued. He started the car and slowly drove forwards. He talked whilst driving… terribly. "AHH, I know my driving isn't the greatest BUT, It gets you from A to B, if you get me!" he said happily as he stalled the car.

"No offense, but, why don't you concentrate on the driving? You can talk to me when we've stopped." I said whilst gripping the seat with both hands. He didn't reply as he was concentrating immensely. I looked in the mirror at Yuki who was staring blankly out of the window. He was so very handsome… I sat and admired him for at least 5 minutes before he suddenly looked at me. He smiled as I looked away quickly, blushing a deep red. The car then came to an abrupt stop.

Beaming, Shigure said "Here we are!" he removed his keys excitedly and stumbled out of the car. I un-did my seat belt as Yuki climbed out of the car gracefully… beautifully… My door was opened by a bowing Shigure. I looked at him blankly before once again, he was punched by Yuki who looked rather angry now. I laughed and climbed out of the car. I followed them into a shop with a message written on a large sign:

'Trust comes first; **Ayame;** value from the heart'

I started blankly at the overly decorated sign before I was called by Shigure;

"C'mon! Aya's waiting" he beamed. Yuki came up behind me and whispered;

"Be warned, Ayame is worse…" he looked really angry. I laughed, _how the hell could Ayame be worse than this guy? _ I thought to myself as I followed Shigure in, followed by Yuki. I looked around the empty shop. There were many rolls of different coloured fabric hung up in separate compartments. There was a rather large, wooden desk in the far corner of the shop. I glanced over at Yuki and saw his expression… he really didn't want to be here…

"Why are you here, if you don't want to be?" I asked Yuki with a smile. He simply smiled back and replied;

"Because it would have been inhumane to leave you alone with these two," he laughed then continued, "And I wanted to meet you" he smiled warmly, sending strange electric shocks through my body. This was so weird, what was all this..?

"Youuuuuu-hoooo?" Shigure sang through the curtained door behind the desk.

A petit woman wearing glasses and a sailor dress walked through the curtained door with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting! Ayame is right through here!" she beckoned towards the door and disappeared through the silk blue curtain. Shigure shortly after followed as well as Yuki who held the curtain out of the way for me. I thanked him as I entered the large room. I looked around and saw the small, black haired woman with glasses disappear through another door. She showed up a few seconds later and then ran into another door. I felt tired just watching her run around…

"AHHH! My beautiful Gure-san and my brother whom I love very dearly! And oh!" I looked around to where the rather loud voice had come from to see a tall man with extremely long, bright silver hair. I gasped at how much he looked like Yuki! There certainly was no denying the fact that Yuki and this strange man were brothers… He walked over dramatically and took my hand.

"Well, I've seen many, many beautiful women in my time but none of them quite compare to you, my dear" he said then softly kissed my hand. I stared at him, still shocked at how much he looked like Yuki…I heard an intentional cough come from the back of Shigure's throat and before I knew it I had a face full of silver hair then Ayame was stood holding Shigure close. I was totally lost now. I blinked at the scene in front of me…

"Oh, Gure-san, how long has it been since we were last together?" Ayame said dramatically, still holding Shigure close.

"I can't remember, Aya-san…" Shigure said passionately

"GAH!" Ayame shouted, even more dramatically… was this for real? I was stood in amazement when Shigure spoke again;

"But, I was hoping, we could both share the same dream, tonight Aya-san..?" Shigure whispered. I was just about to leave them in peace but was interrupted by the separating of the two grown men and them both singing in unison;

"ALLRIGHT!" And then giving each other a 'thumbs up'.

Ayame was now stood by Yuki reeling off how much he loved their brotherly love and some other nonsense... I looked at Yuki and he gave Ayame a 'let-go-of-me-now-or-else-i-will-kill-you sort of look. I just laughed; no matter how annoying or embarrassing Ayame was, Yuki was lucky to even have a brother… at least he had someone…

It was a very quick visit as Ayame had many costumes to make. He measured me for my school uniform and said he would drop it off at the main house when it was ready. I insisted on paying but he kept refusing; tired and confused, I gave in. We had a quick cup of tea whick was served by the petite woman in a sailor's dress who was called Mine (May~nee) and shortly after, left. We returned back at the main house pretty late. I thanked Shigure and Yuki before they both drove off.

I returned back to my little house and dumped my bag on the floor. I went and lay on my bed. Exhausted, my eyes once again grew rather heavy, I looked at my small clock, it was 5:45. It was too early to go to sleep so I decided to go and investigate the Sohma's 'main house'.

I walked through the large and beautiful sakura garden and through a rock garden. My journey ended when I came to a large pond. It was also stunning, just like Yuki… I drifted off, thinking about my day when a hand gently landed on my shoulder. I spun around to see a tall brunette. He smiled kindly at me before saying;

"My name is Sohma Kureno, Aktio would like you to visit him in his chamber please…" he smiled warmly again before turning to walk away. I rose quickly and grabbed his arm. He looked at me; tears were rolling down my cheeks. I wanted to say it but I just couldn't… He looked surprised but then, the warm, _fatherly_ smile returned…

**WHOOP! Haha**

**hope you enjoyed my third chapter of Black Lightening**! **If you want me to continue this story, or have any questions because my bad writing has confused you _, or you have any constructive criticism etc PLEASE REVIEW!** IT REALY DOES MEAN A LOT :D

THANKIES :P


	5. Dinner with the Sohma's!

**Fourth chapter! YAY!**

**Heyy ~ listen guys,, I'm not getting many reviews *cries* obviously, I'll keep updating etc. BUT please, if I'm not getting many reviews, I'll lose the motivation to keep writing ~~ (resulting in me not updating)**

**So PLEASE review! AND ENJOY THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF…**

Black Lightening

As I sat there sobbing into the slightly surprised man's arm, I was searching frantically through my head to find any memories of this tall, kind looking man; I couldn't find a single one. I pulled back from the tall man but kept my head low, avoiding eye contact. I heard a low chuckle come from the back of the man's neck. I stepped back, still silently crying.

"I heard your conversation with Akito, yesterday…" he trailed off. I looked up slightly to see that he was looking at me with kind, dark blue eyes which were also slightly apologetic.

"I'm not quite sure if you want to accept me as your father, Kisu," he paused and walked a step closer before continuing, "but I'm willing to accept you as my daughter." I gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. All he did was simply smile. I stood there, for a few minuets before I heard the Sohma's clock tower bells ring loudly. Snapping me out of my trance, I stared at the tall brunette and said;

"I will, I will accept you as my dad!" tears brimmed and silently rolled down my cheeks as I ran into Kureno's arms.

His arms gently wrapped around me as his face buried into the side of my head. My head rested in his shoulder as tears soaked into the grey scarf that belonged to him. We stood there for a while; I'm not that sure how long exactly; I lost track of time just capturing the moment.

As we pulled back slowly, I stared into his eyes to see that they were slightly red. He smiled and said;

"You have my eyes," he paused and stepped back, "and my height!" he chuckled. I laughed with him. He cleared his throat and zipped his coat up further, after placing his hands in his pocket, he sighed and said;

"It's freezing, and if you don't go to Akito anytime soon, he won't be very happy…" he looked in the direction of Akito's house and back at me. I nodded, taking a huge breath and then gulped.

"I'll be in there, unless he kicks me out." He laughed, so did I. we stood awkwardly for a while until I broke the silence;

"Well, we should get going" I mumbled and started in the direction of Akito's house. Kureno nodded and followed me. We walked in silence for the rest of the journey until we got to the two, familiar doors. He removed his shoes and opened one of the doors. I copied his actions as I slipped my boots off. I walked in as kureno slid the door shut quietly behind me. The corridor was empty, except for me and Kureno. He walked over to the one door and knocked gently on it two times. I heard Akito's command to enter this time and followed Kureno in.

I looked around the dimly lit room to find Akito sat at the small kotatsu in the same white and dark red Kimomo. He smiled and tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Hello again, my dear" he said warmly before beckoning me to go sit at the kotatsu with him.

I slowly walked over to the small table and sat down opposite him. He smiled and leaned across the kotatsu so that his nose was a few centimetres from my own. His hand cupped around my right cheek and then he shut his eyes. I sat there, tense and scared as he opened his eyes sharply and glared at Kureno who was kneeling near the door silently. Akito returned back to his original position quickly. Anger spread across his face as he said.

"Kureno, leave!" he then put on a fake, cold smile and said "Please." quietly. Kureno just nodded as he rose and left me alone with the now satisfied teen. I started to breath heavily, and clench my fists once again.

"Why are you so tense?" Akito laughed, "Are you scared?" he asked coldly with a smirk. I looked up at him and said,

"Of course not." I lied. I was terrified! I was almost shaking as he grunted 'good' and poured out some strongly scented black tea into a small cup.

"You never had any yesterday…" he said whilst concentrating on the steaming liquid. "Here." He passed the cup to me with a smile. I took the cup and thanked him quietly.

He poured himself a cup and took a quick sip. He gently placed the cup back onto the kotatsu and sighed happily.

"I'm sure your fully aware that it's new year's eve tomorrow, so I thought you should know about the banquet." He said quietly whilst staring out of the window. "Every new year's eve, all the members of the zodiac come here for a large banquet. There is a dance between this year's zodiac and next year's zodiac. I was going to save it as a little surprise but, I figured, it's best you know that were going to dance also, to officially welcome you into the family." He looked at me and smiled. I gasped and looked at him wide eyed; he just laughed. He stood up after ordering me to drink and walked around the kotatsu, and in my direction. He kneeled down beside me and examined me greatly once again. I kept my eyes on my half full cup of strong peppermint tea. His hand cupped around my right cheek and pointed me in his direction. I looked into his grey, misty eyes as he once again looked into my own.

"You have _his_ eyes." he said sternly but then smiled. He brought his head closer to my own as he buried his face into my thick mane. He sat there, smelling the deep scent of my thick indigo hair before he pulled back quickly and crushed his lips against mine. His free hand knotted in my hair as the other one attempted to push my face into his more (that was an impossibility). He kissed me passionately for a while before being forced to separate for air. His head rested on my forehead as he gently panted. He opened his eyes and looked into mine mischievously. He then stood and held his hand out to me. I accepted it quickly, remembering what had happened last time…

He walked over to the middle of the large room, dragging me along then stopped abruptly. He turned to face me and dragged me closer to his body. My head was pushed into his neck as he pulled me back to stare into my eyes once again. His left arm wove around my waist and gently rested on my hips as he raised his right arm which hand was holding mine. He then took a step backwards and I had no choice but to copy his every movement.

We danced silently to no music for a while until he stopped and pulled me even closer. Smiling, he mumbled into the side on my head,

"You're a good dancer, but, we should practice more often…" he trailed off. I could hear his smirk in his words. We were interrupted by a soft knock. Akito grumbled loudly and angrily.

"What? Who is it?" he shouted. The door opened to reveal Kureno stood with a tray of food.

"Your dinner, Master" he bowed and placed it on the floor. "Kisu's is also ready, but is waiting for her in the dining room." He finished.

_Oh no! I have to eat! _I stared at the tray full of food; there was so much! And that is only for one person! Akito let go of me and mumbled;

"Go eat, I will see you tomorrow." He looked angry, so I took advantage of the moment and walked quickly out of the room. I ran down the corridor and pulled my boots on roughly. I was just about to make a run for it but was stopped by a blonde haired, brown eyed boy.

"We can eat dinner together!" he cheered as he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the building with my room in it. He skipped, still dragging me, through the long, typical Japanese corridors and straight past my room. I sighed and gave up; I guess I was going to have to eat something. He stopped outside a large door and opened it. He dragged me in and then let go. I looked around to see many young people sat round a large kotatsu all talking amongst themselves cheerfully. The atmosphere was uplifting as I followed Momiji and sat next to him silently.

I examined the people around me who didn't seem to have noticed me; opposite me, there was a small, light brown haired boy who looked rather grumpy whilst a young, cute orangey colour haired girl was chattering away to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, not like I cared… next to the small girl was a male teen dressed as a girl. I looked at him confused but didn't bother asking him any questions. Momiji was chatting away to a small, black haired female who was agreeing to whatever he was going on about. She had a small, cat shaped bag on her back which was a bright orange colour. I stared at the young couple opposite me; I watched blankly until someone interrupted me.

"Your Kisu Jones, right?" a low, smooth voice came from my left hand side. I tall, white haired boy was sitting beside me with a black and red sleeveless jacket on. His head rested in his hand, elbow resting on the table. I stared at him before answering, "Yes." with a nod. He beamed;

"I knew it!" he lifted himself off the table and spun himself around to face me. He crossed his legs and continued "Me? I'm Sohma Hatsuharu. Just call me Haru." He said calmly as he pointed to himself. I smiled and nodded. "So, Kisu, what brought you here?" he asked casually before leaning on the table once again. I gasped; no-one had ever asked that question before, except me! I thought deeply and thought it would be best not to tell him the truth; if he was allowed to know, the why didn't he?

"Erm… Hatori was a close family friend" I lied and looked down. It was silent for a while so I looked back at Haru who was staring at me with a strange look in his eye. The awkward silence was broken by a large bowl of miso soup which was placed in front of me, then another in front of Haru. I stared blankly at the large bowl. I took a deep breath and put my hands around the steaming bowl. I gulped, trying to block out the strong smell. I brought the bowl to my lips before being interrupted;

"You're really strong, mentally I mean." Haru said calmly then taking another sip of his soup. I looked at him in amazement as he continued after putting his bowl back onto the table. "I know that you probably haven't eaten in months, and it must be hard, having to eat when you haven't for so long." He said this looking away then smiled at me warmly. "I admire your strength." He finished and returned back to his soup.

I stared in amazement, until Momiji tapped me on the shoulder;

"Don't you like miso soup?" he asked, saddened. I shook my head quickly and said;

"I love it!" he smiled as i picked up the bowl. I brought it to my lips and took a small sip. It was actually quite good. I took another larger one and before I knew it, I'd finished the whole bowl! I looked back at Momiji who was talking to the girl with the cat bag as I felt quite proud. I was brought to attention by slow clapping which came from my right. I spun around to see Haru smiling at my bowl.

"Well done!" he said then stopped clapping. He looked up at me and said suddenly serious;

"I had a close friend who wouldn't eat. She would lock herself in a bathroom and 'punish' herself the moment she started to feel hungry…" he trailed off shaking his head before continuing, "In the end I managed to persuade her to eat, and her actions were similar to yours." He finished and smiled at me once again. I just looked at him. And explained;

"When I was about, 11, I wasn't as skinny as all the other kids at school, I wasn't fat at all, just a little on the chubby side. I got bullied a lot and the bullying got that bad that I had to move to another school. I stopped eating, and just like your friend, I would punish myself if I ever started to feel hungry." I paused and laughed, he was just listening with no expression on his face, I looked down as I continued, "My mom took me to see a specialist who got me eating again but, three months ago, I stopped eating again. I refused to eat my mom's cooking, cause' we argued a lot, I know it was slightly immature of me but," I shrugged "so, yeah." I finished and looked up at him. He was trying to process everything that I had told him. I sat, astonished as he was the first one I had ever told about my eating issues, but I wanted to tell him, and _that_, was strange. He looked deep into my eyes, his eyes were a strange colour, they were grey, but with slight tints of purple. And his hair was most peculiar; bright white with jet black roots. How strange…

"I'm the ox." Haru said blankly. I looked at him, confused. "You do know about the curse of the twelve zodiacs, don't you?" he asked.

"Ohhh!" I understood now, Haru was the ox from the twelve zodiacs! That would explain his hair colour. I laughed to myself as I looked back at Haru who was smiling in a response to my laughter.

I sighed as a long plate was placed in front of me holding twelve different types of sushi. I stared at the plate; I thought we had already eaten our meal!

"The soup was the meal's starter." Haru said snapping a pair of chopsticks apart and staring at a light which hung from the ceiling. I shaped the letter 'o' silently as I mimicked Haru's actions with my chopsticks. This was going to end badly; I wasn't very skilled when it came down to using chopsticks. I awkwardly held them as I struggled to pick the smallest piece of sushi up. Somehow, I managed to fling my chopsticks in the air and behind me. I flinched as I sighed annoyed. I looked at Haru who had just placed a piece of sushi in his mouth. I looked over at Momiji who was munching away at a rice ball happily. I was surprised to see Haru's chopsticks attack my sushi; he gently picked the smallest piece up with his chopsticks and waited for my mouth to open. When I didn't open it, he smiled and said;

"Open sesame!" I laughed and opened my mouth. He dropped the sushi in and returned to his own, a slight smirk on his face. I munched on the sushi, it was really good. I swallowed to have another piece of sushi waiting at my mouth. I looked up at Haru who was just smiling. I opened my mouth again as he dropped the second piece of sushi in. This continued until my plate was empty…

I leaned back patting my stomach. Man I was full! It felt nice to have eaten something; it had been such a long time… I looked over at Haru again who was examining one of the many necklaces he was wearing. He glanced at me.

"I love my necklaces!" he laughed, I gulped and my hand flew to the ring which hung off a silver chain. I looked at Haru as he said;

"I'm guessing that was moms?" he asked nodding towards my hand. I nodded silently but was distracted by and un-expected arm resting on my shoulders. I looked across to see Ayame kneeling beside me with his eyes shut. He opened them quickly and said dramatically;

"Wasn't that meal just marvellous?" I nodded blankly.

"Aya, why don't you go back to your dog?" Haru asked blankly whist pointing at Shigure who was tormenting Hatori behind him. Ayame rose and patted me on the head.

"Oooh, Hatsuharu, your so boring!" Ayame said then tiptoed back to Shigure and Hatori. I looked around to see that everyone was starting to leave. Haru stood up and quickly stretched, then offered me his hand. I took it, and as he pulled me up, strange electric waves bolted through my body and my heart was suddenly beating rather rapidly.

"You off to the banquet tomorrow?" he asked then added "That's why we're all here, were staying the night." He looked straight ahead as we walked and talked.

"Yeah." I sighed, I had to dance with Akito, I shuddered and realised I was stood outside my room.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then." He walked backwards and shouted "Later!" and disappeared around the corner. I opened the door and then slid it shut behind me. I walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. I thought about my meal and my conversation with Haru as I wondered into the bathroom and pulled my top off. I stood and examined my slightly swollen stomach before beaming to myself. I quietly ran over to my draws by the side of my bed and pulled out a black silk shirt. I put it on and swapped my jeans for a pair of matching mini shorts. I once again walked into the bathroom and quickly platted my long indigo hair after roughly dragging a brush through it. I brushed my teeth and turned the bathroom light off as I exited. I flounced onto my large futon and sighed. I felt happy for some strange reason. I thought about my day as I slowly drifted over to Haru. Wow, that guy was calm and collected. He was also very handsome… but all the Sohma's were! I turned over onto my side as I closed my eyes. I continued to think about the mysterious Hatsuharu before falling into a deep sleep…

**WHOOP! **

**I hope you enjoyed my fourth chapter of BLACK LIGHTENING and if you don't review, IT WILL BE THE LAST! Haha, R&R!**

**3 **


	6. New Year's Banquet!

**Heyy guys!**

**I am rewarding you with another chapter of BLACK LIGHTENING! *cheers and claps***

**Thank you all who reviewed and added B/L as their favourites etc. **** KEEP EM' COMING! I love to see that people are actually reading them and reviewing,, IT'S GREAT (so a big THUMBS UP to all who reviewed) seriously guys ~ it really does boost my confidence to see people's thoughts on this story :D so thanks and I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**This chapter is EXTRA long, reason being it's at an important point of the story, so if you don't quite understand this chapter, I advise you re-read it xD okok? Just thought I'd let you know!**

**I had a brainstorm yesterday when I visited the beach ~ I now know how this story is going to end so I'm gunna warn you guys now - THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED OR OVER EMOTIONAL PELOPLE,, IT'S GUNNA GET ROUGH but I'm sure (HOPE) that you guys will like it nonetheless **** thanks again **** Frizzlechick! oooh! And I almost forgot…**

**ENJOYY x D ! **

**Black Lightening**

I was walking through the beautiful rock garden which was situated west of the Sohma's household. The soft warm rays of sunshine tickled my face lightly as I watched the evening amber sun glow. I looked up at the sky and leaned back slightly so I could absorb as much sun as possible. I was interrupted by a roof slate which fell of the large building on the right of me and smashed inches away from my hand. I gasped and looked up to where the slate had fallen. I was temporally blinded by the shining sun; I squinted to see a silhouette of a tall boy. My eyes widened as I saw Hatsuharu perched on the edge of the tall building. He stood up from his squatting position and stared at me. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he took one step further towards the edge. I tried to stand and stop him from ending his own life but I was frozen to the floor! I couldn't move a muscle! I tried to scream, to tell him to stop being so stupid, but, nothing! I watched helplessly, screaming inside my own head, tears continuously rolling down my cheeks. The sky turned black instantly and the air which surrounded me was freezing. I tried to scream again, but all that came out of my mouth was white smoke. It was so cold! I looked back down and examined my hands, nothing was holding them down so why couldn't I move them? I looked back up at Haru who had shut his eyes. His foot took one more step forwards as gravity pulled him down. It was then when I screamed and sat up abruptly in my own bed…

I searched the black room frantically, as I swung my hands off the futon on which I was laying. I crawled over to my little lamp; feeling my way through the darkness and flicked it on. I sat there, panting and sweating like I had just run a marathon. I stood up slowly, only to feel a sudden wave of nausea. My hand flew to cup my mouth as I ran into my bathroom. I was ill, but it could have been a lot worse... I sat near the toilet of my dimly lit bathroom. Still panting slightly and sweating. I sighed angrily; that was a waste of a decent meal. I stood and went to wash my mouth out.

As I stood, leaning over the sink and running tap, I started to wonder…What a strange dream. I frowned, and blamed the nightmare on my up-coming illness. My hand rested on my forehead; I think I had a temperature. I sighed and turned the tap off. I walked back to my futon and looked at the time; 5:09am. _Gah!_ I thought, it was too early to get up, but on the contrary, I didn't want to go back to sleep. I guess I had no choice; I had an up-coming busy and long day. So I flounced back onto my futon and drifted over into a light, disturbed sleep…

I woke up, two hours later, sleeping on the cold bathroom floor. I was using my left arm as a pillow as my free arm was wrapped around the thankfully clean toilet. I shot up and remembered that I felt ill again shortly after I fell asleep. I shook my head and turned on the shower. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a white, low 'v' neck top and a black skirt. I had my socks ready by my boots so I ran over to the shower and jumped in…

After drying my hair and getting dressed. I started to wonder what I should wear tonight at the banquet. Did I have to wear a special kimono or a dress? Was it formal or not? I rested my head on my wardrobe door and sighed. I yanked the door open and started to search rather violently until there was a hard knock at my door. I frowned and looked at my clock again; 7:45am. I walked over to the door expecting Momiji to be stood there but I was pleasantly surprised to see a tall, white haired boy leaning in my door frame. He smiled as he folded his arms. I smiled back as he said;

"Sup?" with a nod. I just smiled and replied;

"What are you here for so early in the morning?" I asked him with a smile.

"To come and collect you." He said 'admiring' my outfit. I laughed as I slipped on my boots and shut the door behind me. I followed Haru down the quiet, empty corridor and out into the garden. He put his hands in his sleeveless shirt pockets and looked up at the sky. I walked slowly with him as I observed his every actions and my mind suddenly snapped back to the nightmare I had earlier. I gasped and came to an abrupt stop. Haru slowly stopped looking at me confused.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

I nodded "I think I'm getting a fever." I looked down before adding, "I'll be okay though!" I put on a smile. Before I had chance to look up, Haru was stood, inches away from my face with his hand resting on my head.

"Hmm…" he looked deeply into my eyes before grabbing my hand and dragging me in the opposite direction to where ever we were going in the first place. His face was set calmly but also slightly concerned.

"W-where are we going?" I stuttered.

"To see Hatori." He replied calmly.

"That's really unnecessary" I laughed but he continued to march forwards with his firm hold around my hand. I gave up and decided that it wouldn't be that bad if I did get some medicine for tonight. We stopped outside Hatori's doors and as I was removing my boots, Haru knocked urgently on the door before removing his own boots. A startled Hatori opened the door and stared at me, then Haru then back to me.

"Is there a problem, and please, come in." He asked moving out of the door frame. Haru gently pushed me to go in first as he followed.

"Yeah, I think Kisu's coming up with a fever." Haru said flouncing down on the sofa. Hatori looked at me as I nodded. He walked over to another door and slid it open.

"Follow me then." He smiled and continued to walk through the second door. I glanced quickly at Haru who had shut his eyes. I smiled to myself; it was nice to have people who actually cared. I walked through the door Hatori had disappeared through and sat on the end of the bed which I found myself in one morning. Hatori walked over to a cupboard and grabbed a thermometer. He then walked back over to where I was and told me to open my mouth. He placed the thermometer under my tongue and then folded his arms, waiting patiently. Haru had now appeared through the door and started to stare at the medical instruments which lay on the silver trolley.

"Woah doc. There are some pretty scary looking tools over there." He nodded in the direction of the trolley after placing his hands in his pockets. Hatori laughed and then removed the thermometer from my mouth. He frowned as he put on his glasses to read the temperature before placing it in the sink.

"Have you been having trouble sleeping?" he asked, I nodded.

"What about nausea?" I nodded again.

"Hmm, nightmares..?" I froze, gulped then shook my head. I didn't want to explain my nightmare, and I shouldn't be even more of a burden… he frowned and walked over to a medicine cupboard. He searched and pulled out a small, pink box.

"Take these twice a day, in the morning, and in the afternoon. It will help subside the symptoms and help you recover." He handed the small box over with a glass of water.

"Take one now." He smiled; I thanked him and obeyed his orders. Haru was stood in the corner, poking a model skeleton in the jaw. Hatori coughed and Haru looked around slowly, still poking the skeleton.

"Thank you for bringing Kisu, Haru." Hatori smiled before continuing, "The preparation for the banquet has already started, I'm assuming that's where you was travelling to in the first place?" he asked. Haru nodded and I just blinked; I didn't know where Haru was dragging me in the first place!

Hatori laughed as he said his farewells. I thanked him before being dragged off again by Haru. We got to a large hall where many decorations were being put up and a large table being set. Haru stopped and glared at an elderly woman who walked up to me and then stopped.

"Master Akito will see you in his room please." She said clearly and boringly and then walked off. Haru looked down and then smiled at me.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later then?" he asked, I nodded.

"Thanks, by the way, y'know for taking me to Hatori's…" I trailed off. He smiled and patted my head.

"No problem! Later!" and he walked into the busy hall. I turned around and started to walk looking down before I bumped into a girl, about the same age as me with long black hair. She was wearing a light blue dress with long sleeves and the same orange cat shaped bag I had seen her with yesterday.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" I stuttered and looked down. She just smiled.

"You're that Kisu aren't you? Haha I'm Kagura! Nice to meet you!" she beamed and hugged me. I blinked, slightly shocked at how friendly this girl was.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I need to help out in the hall. I'll see ya later!" she said whilst bowing then running towards the hall. I shook my head and continued to walk towards Akito's room. I removed my shoes before entering the eerie corridor and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." Akito shouted. I slid the door open, walked in and shut it silently. I looked around but could not see Akito anywhere. I stood still until he appeared from around the bathroom door walking slowly whilst buttoning his shirt up. He wore black trousers and a white shirt. I gasped; he looked stunning! I'd never seen him wear anything but his kimono. I looked up at his face, he didn't look happy…

"Well… What do you think?" he grumbled. I nodded, un-able to answer. He smirked and walked over to me.

"You're… speechless eh?" he seemed quite proud. I gulped loudly. His arms wrapped around my waist and crushed me against his body. He nuzzled the side of my head and then my shoulder. He planted soft, feather light kisses on my neck before resting his head gently on top of mine.

"We need to choose a dress for you…" he let go and walked over to a door beside his futon. He pulled the door open and started rummaging through the wardrobe. He pulled out a light blue dress and threw it onto his futon. Then he yanked out a dark purple one then a midnight blue one with sequins.

"Come over here!" he yelled across the room. I obeyed and wandered over to the pile of dresses. He laid each one out on the bed so we could see them properly;

The first one was a long, light blue puffy dress. I wouldn't wear that in a million years! Akito must have thought the same as he picked up the dress and threw it back into the wardrobe.

The second one was a similar indigo to the colour of my hair, a shade lighter perhaps, and it was knee length and a gorgeous silk. _That's something I'd wear._ I thought as I examined the third one;

It was long, sating and very stylish. It was a nice colour but not my style really.

After a while, Akito picked out the one I liked most and held it out towards me.

"Go try this one." He ordered. I followed and took the dress silently before tip-toeing into the bathroom. I slipped off my skirt and pulled on the dress, I then took my top off and lifted up the silk fabric so I was wearing the beautiful dress. It felt good on, and it looked good on too.

"Do you need help, my Kisu?" I heard Akito's intimidating voice grow louder as he walked into the bathroom. He gasped slightly before walking over to me.

"You look stunning." He mumbled. His arms wrapped around my waist as he planted a soft kiss on my left cheek. I winced slightly and then he froze. I froze also waiting for his response. He let go of me and spun me around. His eyes were warm, as they stared deep into my own. His hand cupped my left cheek, I kept my wince in; it had gotten much more painful since last night, but only under physical contact…

His fingers stroked my cheek lightly and then he sighed. He looked down as his free hand grabbed a hold of one of my own.

"I'm sorry, for hurting you like that…" he took a deep breath before looking up into my eyes and continuing, "I guess I took my anger out on you. I am terrible sorry." He kissed my hand softly. I gasped, for some weird reason I thought that this guy wasn't the one to apologise so genuinely. I smiled at him; my thanks in one look… he grabbed a handful of my long indigo hair and smelled the strong scent.

"And as for this… I'm not sure what would suit you, hairstyle wise." He smirked. I just kept staring down at the floor. "Hmm, we could…" he grabbed my whole head of hair and held it in one hand, "Cut it all off?" I stared at him with wide eyes as my breathing started to pick up. He dropped my hair and let if fall down my back. He frowned; "But somehow, that wouldn't suit you either." He folded his arms. Before I could sigh with relief, he had got a firm grip of my hand and was dragging me towards his futon. I stared, wide eyed at the man dragging me. He flung me onto his bed and sat down next to me. I sat up quickly and stared at the futon. His hand drifted back to my hair as he started to mess around with it; making small plats in it and twirls. He stood and walked over to a chest of draws. He pulled a black comb out and then sat quietly back on the futon.

"Turn round then." He asked impatiently. I did as I was asked and turned so that my back was facing him. He gently started to drag the comb through my hair. He gently placed the comb on the futon than separated my hair into two. One half rested down my right shoulder as he plated the other half. He grabbed a small bobble and flung the plat over my left shoulder as he started on the other one. I looked down at my plat; it was really good… I could never do anything like that to anyone else let alone myself! He had now finished the other side. He grabbed the one I was staring at and looped it around. He had a hair-pin waiting in his mouth as he pinned it in place. He repeated that with the other side and then crawled so he was facing me. He cupped his hands around my cheeks and then stroked my eyelids before grabbing three thin clumps of hair from my thick fringe. He platted that to a side and then pinned it back. He leaned back to admire his work and smiled proudly to himself.

"I knew plats were your style… Go! Have a look in the mirror!" he ordered. I walked over to the full length mirror and examined my new hairstyle and dress. I thought I was a little over-dressed but I guess that's how you would feel if you wore short skirts and tight fitting 'v' necks all the time. I looked over at Akito who was beckoning me to go and sit back with him.

"It looks really good." I smiled as I walked.

"Hmm" Akito said with his eyes shut.

"Are you tired? You should sleep." I said, still looking at the futon. He lay back on the futon and covered his eyes with his arm. I sat awkwardly for a while before he sat up and held my head inches away from his own.

"You're tired as well, Kisu." He whispered into my ear. He lay again pulling me down with him. I lay next to him breathing heavily from terror. I froze, until gentle heavy breathing came from the sleeping man still holding my hand and head. I examined his pale features; my fingers dragged gently and lightly down his cheek, hovering at his lips; a pale red. I sighed in his arms; I guess I was going no-where until he woke up. I shut my eyes and fell into a light sleep…

I was laying on a bed in a dark room. I looked outside through the window to see that it was raining heavily. I couldn't move anything but my head. I looked around the dark room and saw nothing except a wardrobe and a bicycle helmet with goggles on a small table. There was a small box brimming with many different necklaces and a large, white coat resting on the arm of a chair. A large pile of manga's stood next to the chair. I returned my glare to the window before something moved next to me. I froze as I turned my head around slowly in the direction of movement. I was astonished to have a face full of white hair then a face. The strangely coloured eyes of Hatsuharu looked deeply into my own. He smiled before looking up in terror at something behind me. Once again, I could not move a muscle. Haru started to plea to whatever was behind me. He sat up whilst continuing to plea. He now started to apologise to the feared creature behind be. I looked up in the window to see the reflection of a shadow raising something sharp in his hand.

I screamed and sat up in bed gasping for air and sweating once again. I looked around the large room which was now getting darker and darker. I looked beside me; Akito was looking up at me confused. I stared before stumbling out of bed quickly and into the bathroom. I was violently sick for a while. I sat on the bathroom floor panting. _What the HELL is with these nightmares? _I screamed in my head. _And why poor Haru..?_ I stood to go and wash my mouth out before realising I was still under Akito's watch. I quickly finished what I started and marched out of the bathroom. I looked over at Akito who had his back facing towards me sitting cross-legged on the futon.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, master Akito." I apologised. He still faced the wall whilst speaking;

"Have you been to see Hatori?"

"Yes" I mumbled. He stood up and walked over to his private garden's door.

"You shouldn't be here." He whispered "Don't you understand? It's a huge struggle to keep me alive in an overly clean house with _well _people…" he said coldly. My eye's widened as I sensed his anger. He walked over to me and shook his head, looking down.

All of a sudden, his hands wrapped around my thin neck and he was shaking me back and forth violently.

"IF I DIE, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed then threw me on the floor. I lay there, slightly un-conscious waiting for me to wake up… but I never did. So now I expected another punch or a sharp kick in the stomach. I looked up to see that Hatori and Kureno where holding him back, stopping him from hurting me more…

"LET GO OF ME, NOW! I, AM, GOD! YOU MUST FOLLOW MY EVERY COMMAND!" Akito continued to shout and fight against the two men's strong hold. He stopped and almost collapsed on the floor. We were all majorly surprised when he started to sob.

Hatori walked over to me and started to check me over. I didn't remove my stare from Akito and as he lifted his head up and looked deep into my eyes, I could tell instantly, that he was sorry… it must have been then when I slipped into un-consciousness…

I woke up aching a little bit. I looked around the room to see I was lying in Hatori's medical room. I sat up and crawled out of bed rubbing my eyes. I stood up and walked over to the door. I felt fine; there was no need for me to stay here. I was just about to leave but was stopped by a folded up piece of paper with my name written on it. I picked it up and started to read:

_Kisu,_

_When you a-wake and read this letter, it's safe to say you can leave. I checked you over and it seems that you're fine. I am terribly sorry that I'm not there to explain in more depth and to be there when you woke but as you can probably remember, the new year's banquet is on tonight. Unfortunately Akito insists that you still attend. They are his orders._

_Sorry, Hatori._

I stood and stared at his letter. I sighed and walked over to the mirror to check my hair and over-all presentation. I looked fine so I walked over to the door and started to walk rather rapidly down the small, winding path to the large hall I had seen earlier with Haru. I smiled a little; at least I could see Momiji, Yuki and Haru. As for Akito's little tantrums, I guess I was just gunna have to get used to them. I sighed as I was now stood at the doors which lead into the largest hall of the Sohma's estate. I opened them and walked in. The whole room was filled with music and decorations. Typical Japanese lanterns hung from the roof and to the left, there was a huge table with fourteen seats. The table was crammed with all sorts of food. I searched the room to find Akito but he was no-where to be found. Strange, I thought but was disturbed by a cute looking blonde attack me.

"Ki-chan!" Momiji shouted whilst hugging me tightly. "You came! Hari-chan said that you might not be able to come!" his voice was muffled as he stood and squeezed me tighter. I smiled and ruffled his curly locks; the smile wasn't genuine but I couldn't let _anyone_ know about Akito's little temper…

"Hello again Miss Jones!" a beautiful voice said behind me. Momiji let go and went skipping off somewhere. I turned around to see Yuki smiling brilliantly at me. I gasped, blushed and eventually smiled back.

"H-hey…" I mumbled. He was wearing a high neck dark red jumper with black jeans; it was a simple outfit but he made it look amazing…

"I'm glad you showed up, I wanted to ask you something…" he kept on smiling like an angel. I raised my eyebrows, prompting him to continue. "Me, Miss Honda, Haru, Momiji and…" he paused and sighed "…Kyo are all going on a little trip, to celebrate the new year. We were all wondering if you would like to come along with us?" he smiled as he looked at me hopefully.

"That would be awesome!" I clapped my hands excitedly. I nodded over and over again causing him to laugh.

"Great! Well, were all off to the beach. I'm sure Haru will give you more details." He said as he slowly came to a stop with the laughing. I stood, blinking as two arms wove around Yukis waist. I looked up at Yuki who looked slightly angry and bored. Within that, Haru's blank face rested on Yuki's shoulder and as he saw me, he smiled and then whispered something into Yuki's ear. Yuki glared at Haru who was laughing to himself. Before I knew it, Yuki had put his arm around my shoulder and was dragging me away from Haru. I was shocked to have two arms poke through my arms and wrap around my waist tightly. Hatsuharu then whispered something in my ear which I would prefer NOT to repeat. I un-twined myself from Harus body, turned round so I was facing him and slapped him right across his face. He looked like he'd snapped out of some sort of a trance before he gave me a grave look whist rubbing his cheek.

"W-w-what did I do..?" he asked, dreading the answer. I just stared at him until he figured it out.

"Haru has a split personality…" Yuki explained, "His other side, which you just saw, was black Haru." he finished as he folded his arms. I realised now and patted Haru on the head.

"I'm sorry Haru" I said smiling.

"Don't be, he deserved it" Yuki said giggling. Haru gave Yuki a blank look before saying;

"That's not very nice!" he then laughed and shortly after apologised to me. The same old woman came up to me and glared at Haru before turning to face me.

"Master Akito will see you in five minuets." She declared to me. I froze, as she walked off. I looked at Yuki who was just staring at me apologetically.

"Erm, I'm gunna get some fresh air, before going…" I mumbled, Yuki nodded. Haru just stared at me as I walked out of the room and into the crisp air. I sat in the step and started to breath heavily.

"Does he hurt you?" a deep voice asked, startling me. I turned around to see Haru leaning against the door frame folding his arms. There was no expression on his face.

When I didn't answer, he walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"I hate him so much." Haru said staring out into the darkness. I just stared at him.

"I've got something for you." Haru said, changing the subject with a smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black bag. He held the bag out for me to take it. I took it silently, never taking my eyes of him.

"I thought your mom's ring was lonely." He smiled again. I opened the bag and poured its contents into my open hand. I stared at my present; a white silver chain with a black charm hanging off it. It was the silhouette of a cow. I beamed at my gift as Haru took it from my hand and tied it gently around my neck. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you so much Haru, I love it!" tears started to well in my eyes. He stared at me, before cupping his hand around my cheek and whipping the one tear which rolled down my cheek.

"No problem, I'm glad you like it." He said calmly. He then smiled. I looked down and examined my necklace. It was amazing, I really did like it. I looked back up at Haru who was staring out into the darkness.

"I better go see Akito now. I'll see you later though." I smiled and patted his head. He laughed before standing up the holding out his hand to me. I took it without any hesitation as I kept smiling at the tall teen. We started to walk down the path into the darkness slowly.

"How old are you?" he asked with a slight chuckle. I looked at him.

"Fifteen, but I'm sixteen in June." I smiled. "You?" he looked at me blankly and replied;

"Same, but I'm sixteen next week." I gasped and came to an abrupt stop.

"W-w-what day?" I asked frantically. He shook his head and said;

"Secret." He smirked as I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Friday" he laughed rubbing his arm, "And that was really hard!" I laughed with him and apologised.

"You're coming to the beach with us on Saturday aren't you?" he asked and I nodded. "So we'll all be at the beach on my birthday." He smiled and I returned the smile only to realise that we were stood outside Akito's house. I removed my boots and opened the door. I stopped to turn back to Haru.

"I'll see you later. And thanks for walking with me." I smiled warmly and held my little cow necklace. "And thanks for this too." He smiled and walked forwards and held my head with his hand, he brought his face up to my ear and whispered;

"No problem." He pulled back and walked off, "Later!" he shouted his farewell and disappeared into the darkness. My head was spinning; what had just happened? I shook my head and walked into the dark corridor. I walked over to the door which was open slightly. I knocked twice and heard a grunt come from Akito inside. I walked in and kept my head low. I looked up slightly to have Akito in my face.

"Welcome, _my_ Kisu." He mumbled. He brushed my lips with his long fingers and then sighed. He walked over to the corner and kneeled down to something in the corner. My eyes adjusted to the dark room as the pale moonlight lit up a tall boy with bright orange hair. I walked over to Akito who was whispering in the boy's ear. I looked down at the boy to see a dark bruise showing up on his cheek. I stepped back and gasped.

"W-who is this?" I asked Akito trying to put on a brave face. Akito stood up and walked over to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and crushed me against his body.

"His name is monster." Akito whispered into my ear. He smirked and then let go of me. He walked back over to the teen in the corner and grabbed his coat and lifted him up. I walked up to him and gently touched his swelling cheek. His eyes widened; they were a bright red! Akito smirked and walked over to his private garden door. He laughed.

"You really think you can be _loved?"_Akito asked intimidatingly. The orange haired boy didn't say anything; he just looked up at me and stared into my eyes, silently pleading for help. I looked back with tears brimming as he looked back down and clenched his fists. I saw a black and white bracelet tied around his left wrist.

"Well?" Akito shouted I turned around to see Akito raise his fist. I stood in front of the badly bruised boy and guarded him.

"There's no point in hurting him further." I said sternly glaring at him. His fist froze in the air as he stared at me in amazement. He lowered his fist slowly and looked away.

"Your right…" he grunted. "I'm done with you! Go, return to your temporary home." He smirked as the young boy stumbled to his feet and walked out of the room. Akito grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the door.

"His name is Kyonkichi Sohma. He is the cat of the zodiac, worthless really and will soon be imprisoned after he graduates. That's the future of all the worthless cats of the zodiac." He finished as he opened the door and walked in the opposite direction of the door. We walked through several doors before we came to the hall which held the banquet. The whole room quietened as Akito strolled through the hall and sat on a futon near the table. He beckoned me to go sit with him and as I walked through, the noise started to pick up again. I saw Haru with Yuki and a Shigure; they were all talking except Haru. Then I looked over at Momiji who was talking to Hatori who was stood with Ayame. The orangey coloured haired girl was still with the light brown haired grumpy boy. They looked so cute together. There was the New Year's dance between the little girl who was called Kisa and Momiji. It was a beautiful dance, they were both elegant dancers. The dance had finished and Akito stood. The whole room was silent as Akito held his hand out to me silently. I took it, trembling slightly, and followed him to where Kisa and Momiji had danced. He let go and stood in front of me. He bowed and then held his hand out in front of me. I placed my hand in his and his free hand wove around my waist and rested on my hips. He raised his arm which held my hand and stood still. He whispered;

"Just like we practiced, okay?" as the music started. We danced just like we did the other day. He was an amazing dancer; he took control and led me around the dance area. I kept my eyes on his neck as I could feel people's glares burn into me. I remembered the day my mom had died, and it sent a familiar feeling through me of when all my class mates were staring at me after Mr Samm had ordered me to see him after class. I shook my head as we stopped dancing. I looked up at Akito who was smiling proudly then took my hand. He bowed and kissed it softly. He then walked off the dance area and back to his seat as applause broke out. I blushed slightly as I sat beside Akito again. Conversations started and the room returned to its original volume. Looked over at Akito who was staring at the decorations hanging from the ceiling; he was looking rather bored. He then noticed my stare and looked at me.

"Go!" He ordered. "You deserve a break." He looked away. I took advantage and rose. I was just about to walk off when he grabbed my ankle.

"Tell Yuki to come sit with me, please." He said staring at Yuki from across the room.

"Sure." I nodded as he let go of my ankle. I walked over to Haru, Shigure and yuki. They all beamed when I walked up to them.

"Hey again, erm Yuki, Akito wants you to go sit with him." I said looking down. When there was no answer, I looked up slightly. He smiled warmly.

"Thank you. By the way, your dance was beautiful." He smiled even wider then walked of leaving me slightly blushed.

The rest of the night went well, the banquet was delicious. I sat next to Akito at the head of the table. We all watched the sunset together and we all made wishes. Haru explained everything about the trip to the beach and gave me all of the details. I walked back to my room at 4:00am after saying my farewells to everyone. I flounced on my bed and fell asleep almost immediately…

**So there you have it ~ sorry it's soooo long but as I said, this chapter is very important! **

**Coming up next ~ WHY IT'S THE NEW YEAR'S CELEBRATION TRIP TO THE BEACH OF COURSE! xD**

**R&R! **

**Thanks :D Frizzlechick x**


	7. New Year's trip part 1

**YAY! THE 6****TH**** CHAPTER OF BLACK LIGHTENING!**

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed,, it's awesome and I really appreciate them BUT I have hardly any! So, I came to the conclusion:**

**This is going to be the last chapter of Black Lightening until I have at least 5 more reviews. **

**I'm sorry people but it upsets me *sniff* because I put so much work into these stories and hardly any reviews! As I said **** THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED! It means a lot! I'm even going to give you all a lollypop it means that much *gives all of five people a lollypop * thanks and enjoyy:**

**Black Lightening**

My eyes were still extremely heavy from the recent late night. I stretched and fumbled around clumsily to find my bed side clock. I found it and brought it up close to my eyes. It was 8:55 am! I jumped out of bed and opened the curtains roughly. Bright white light flooded into my room lightening it up. I squinted and walked into the bathroom. It wasn't as bright in here. I turned on the shower and got undressed. I wrapped a towel around me and wondered into the brightly lit room. I quickly walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed a short dark blue dress. I then picked up a brush and walked back into the bathroom before dumping all my belongings onto the floor. I slipped off the towel and jumped in…

Ten minutes later, I was dressed and ready to go. I took my medication Hatori had given me and then made my bed. I had to pack as well, for the New Year's celebration trip! I yanked out my black travel bag (again) and ran over to my wardrobe. I pulled out a few vest tops, two skirts, and some other summer wear. Then I grabbed my swimming costume and some essentials. I threw them all into the open bag and then ran over to my book shelf. I quickly read the titles and then grabbed a few which I could read at the beach. I then threw them in before coming to an abrupt stop. My hands flew to my head as I stood there, panting and thinking hard. I still had to go and ask Akito's permission. I kicked my wardrobe door violently before composing myself. I arranged all the contents in the black bag so I could actually zip it up. I placed it near the door as I opened it. I stepped out and started to walk in the direction of Akito's home.

_Right, bag is packed, shower, check and hair is done. I'm meeting Haru at the gates, if Akito agrees, at 9:45am. _I thought as I walked rather rapidly down the cobbled path. I took a deep breath before looking down at my appearance; I looked okay, I could be better but I shouldn't have over-slept. I was forced to stop walking as I bumped in to something, or someone. I looked up with wide eyes to see Akito stood there in a black high neck jumper and black jeans. I stumbled back in shock, my eyes, still very wide. He looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Good morning Kisu." He said with yet another smile.

"G-good morning, master Akito." I mumbled. I composed myself and looked up at him. I returned the smile before asking:

"What brings you outside today? I've never seen you outside before." He shot a perplexed look at me then smiled again.

"Well, rumour has it, you're going on a little outing with Haru and Yuki…?" I looked down, my breathing starting to pick up. His voice was cold, indimidating…

"That's right, to celebrate the New Year, but I was just on my way to ask your permission, master Akito." I looked up hesitantly.

"Of course you may go!" a smirk in his answer. I looked up, in slight disbelieve, waiting for the catch.

"But, you must allow me to," he paused, thinking. " to pay you a visit!" I froze. I didn't know what to say, I mean, I didn't want to accept his offer in case Haru and Yuki didn't want him to come, and the orange haired boy, Kyo, well, they weren't the best of friends…

"Well?" he looked at me with tormenting eyes.

"That's fine." A smooth, deep, loud voice answered from behind me. Akito looked at the boy who answered with wide eyes. I spun around to see a smiling Hatsuharu. I sighed with relief as he lifted up his right arm to show me my black bag. I beamed at him, not letting Akito see. I turned back to Akito, my face calm and collected, and simply nodded.

He walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the forehead before whispering:

"Have fun." He walked off before glaring at Haru. I turned around and ran into Haru's arms.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I cried happily. I looked up at Haru who had frozen. I stepped back, worried what I had done wrong. He examined himself before laughing slightly. He then walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me still laughing slightly; I froze, wondering what was wrong with him. He stepped back after holding me tightly for a while.

"How?" he looked in amazement. "Why am I not a two ton cow?" he laughed again before shaking his head in disbelief. I shaped the letter 'o' with my mouth then looked up to see him.

"Erm, well…" I stuttered, trying to think of an answer, "Well, I'm related to the Sohma family. I'm a distant relative." I smiled; he just looked at me and shook his head.

"That's great!" I looked up surprised but happy. He was beaming at me whilst looking deep into my eyes. Our stare was interrupted by the loud chimes coming from the Sohma's clock tower.

"It's ten o'clock." Haru said blankly. "We should get going" he finished with a smile. I nodded and followed Haru through the Sakura garden and out of the gates. We walked for about five minutes, before Haru broke the silence.

"Kyo and Yuki aren't going to be too happy…" he trailed off. I looked up at him starting to feel bad. I sighed and returned my glare to the floor. "But, they'll be happy your allowed to come." He smiled and I smiled too. We were walking through a forest now, still silent.

We walked in silence for the rest of the journey. But whenever I looked at Haru, he seemed to be deep in thought, so I left him to think through whatever was on his mind.

As we exited the forest, I saw a large, typical Japanese house.

"Shigure lives here with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru." Haru said calmly. I shot him a confused look.

"Who's Tohru?" I asked.

"Just a close family friend, I guess." Haru said with a sigh, "She's helped Kyo, Shigure and Yuki a lot, eventhough she's caused a lot of trouble, y'know, with Akito." He looked over to the house before continuing, "She's really great though." He finished with a smile. I smiled. The way Haru had said that, it was like something really bad had happened… I frowned as we reached the entrance door. Haru knocked on it gently twice before smiling at me. A small brunette answered the door almost immediately, like she'd been waiting for us. A huge beam spread across her face.

"Ohh, Hatsuharu! I'm so exited!" she squealed happily. Haru patted her on the head blankly before walking into the large house.

"You must be Kisu Sohma?" she said, still beaming. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped slightly.

"No, no…" I shook my head concerned, "Jones, Kisu Jones." I smiled as she looked at me warmly.

"Were going to be great friends!" she said clapping and nodding repeatedly. I laughed slightly; she was such an air-head!

"I'm sure we will!" I replied with still laughing.

"Miss Jones?" a soft delicate voice came from inside. Shortly after, a tall, silver haired boy stood next to the small brunette smiling warmly.

"Hey Yuki." I smiled he looked happy to see me. 

"It's so very nice to see you, please, come in." Yuki said still smiling and beckoning me to enter. I removed my shoes and walked in. it was a truly magnificent house.

"Haru has explained Akito's… condition." He looked down, "That's fine, as long as you still come with us!" he smiled again before we heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. The small brunette gasped before running into the room where the loud noise had come from. Yuki just shook his head and muttered something under his breath. He walked into the kitchen and I followed. I poked my head around the corner to see Haru in hysterics and an orange haired boy sprawled flat out on the kitchen floor. He shot up and started shouting at Haru:

"Shut your damn face! I didn't see the stupid suitcase there; anyone could have fallen over it! GOD DAMN IT!" he shouted as Yuki started to chuckle as well. I looked over at the brunette who was trying to muffle her laughter with her hand and as for Haru, well; he was bent double holding his sides with both arms laughing hysterically. I looked over to the orange haired boy who had turned a deep red when he'd noticed us stood there observing. His attention was brought to Yuki who was still laughing quietly.

"Shut it you damn rat!" he yelled and then stormed out of the room. I looked around at Haru who was using the table as a stabilizer; he wiped a tear which had started to roll down his cheek as he slowly came to a stop with the laughter.

"Ohhh now THAT was funny!" he laughed and stood up straight. "What a moron!" I turned to look at Yuki who was smiling at me.

"The bus is outside waiting for us, shall we get going?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. He looked over at the brunette and said:

"Let's go Honda-san, have you got everything you need?" the ditzy brunette nodded happily. "Great, well let's go then!" he smiled and started to walk outside,

"Wait Yuki-kun!" Yuki froze and looked back at the brunette, "What about Kyo-kun?" she looked a little embarrassed. He smiled and said,

"He's probably on the roof again, sulking. I'll go and get him."

"No no! I will, you have done enough already!" and with that, the small brunette had disappeared out of the door. I blinked after her slightly stunned.

"Well, let's go!" Haru said marching past me and out of the room, leaving me and Yuki. Yuki looked at me and smiled a warm, loving smile.

"She's very helpful, Miss Honda is." He said walking slowly towards me.

"Is her name Tohru?" I asked watching Yuki carefully. He nodded. "Oh." Yuki had stopped in front of me and said,

"I'm glad you're here, Kisu." He smiled and then grabbed a few strands of hair in-between his long fingers. My heart suddenly started to pound against my chest. I gulped and looked up. Yuki smiled.

"C'mon, let's go." He let go of my hair and walked out of the room. I blinked after him then followed after I had regained my posture. We walked outside to see an incredible bus. I looked up and gasped, we were definitely traveling in style! Yuki climbed aboard and beckoned me to follow. I did so and walked onto the bus. I looked around once the doors behind me had shut.

"Kyo-kun, you must wear your seatbelt!" Tohru said holding up the orange haired boys' seatbelt. He moaned before obeying.

There was a huge table at the back of the bus surrounded by chairs, there was also a circular bench of chairs situated at the centre of the large vehicle. Kyo was sat with his arms folded next to a happy looking Tohru, who was obviously oblivious to Kyo's foul mood. Then there was Momiji, Hatsuharu then Yuki. I went and sat next to Yuki as I had no choice. I couldn't remember Yuki or Haru saying Momiji was going to travel with us but, I didn't mind, the more the merrier I guess!

I pulled the black seatbelt across my waist and clicked it into place. I looked around the table to see Momiji bouncing up and down rather excitedly and Haru laughing at Kyo once again. I smiled to myself; I had so many amazing friends! The bus started to move slowly but then came to an abrupt stop. My body was flung forwards slightly as the bus doors opened. A young man wearing floral shorts and a vest top with shades climbed aboard.

"You weren't planning on leaving without me were you?" he lifted his shades up so they rested on his black mane.

"What are you doing here Shigure?" Yuki asked with a sigh. Shigure looked slightly shocked then flung himself onto the nearby chair dramatically.

"Ohh, the pure horror!" he moaned Yuki just rolled his eyes and asked me to stand up politely. I did as I was told as Yuki slid out and stood next to me. He then beckoned me to slide back into the circular bench of seats and sit next to Haru; he then slid back in to make room for the childish adult.

"Come sit here Shigure, we'd like to actually start moving today." He said rather annoyed. I laughed as Shigure stood up quicker than lightening and sang 'alright!' He slid in to the free space and sat quietly as the bus started to move again. Momiji 'yayed' and started to sing, Tohru started to move side to side with Momiji's singing and Kyo was still looking as grumpy as ever with his head resting in his hand as his elbow rested on the table.

"Shut it stupid runt!" he shouted.

"Waaaaaa! Kyon's being mean again!" Momiji cried into Tohru who was looking worried as she patted his head. I frowned and looked at Kyo who looked at me at the same time. He stared deep into my eyes for a few seconds before shaking his head and glaring back out of the window. I rested my head on the seat and yawned. Haru did the same and looked at me. I turned my head left to look at him.

"How's the fever?" he asked blankly.

"It's fine, thanks, the medication worked." I smiled. He smiled too and then turned his head so he was staring up at the ceiling. I did the same. A large percentage of the roof was glass so we could look up at the deep blue sky and the few wispy clouds that formed in random parts of the sky. It was slightly therapeutic to watch.

We travelled for hours and hours. I didn't mind though; I got to spend time with some of the greatest people I've ever met! We all talked together about a whole lot of different things. We went from their last trip to the summer house, to ramen and our favourite kinds of sushi! By the time we got to the summer house, it was dark and cold outside. The bus came to a slow stop as people unbuckled their seatbelts and stood up. People including: Momiji, Shigure and Tohru ran over to the window and looked outside. They all squinted in the dark to see the summer house which was invisible to the rest of us. The doors opened and we all poured out. I stretched and took in a few deep breaths of the cold salty air. I walked over to where all the bags sat and started to search. I squinted in the darkness to try and find my own, but they all looked the same to me. I stood up and sighed. Then I returned bent double and started to rummage through the mountain of bags yet again.

I was stunned to be staring at a pair of trainers and dragging combats. I looked up slowly to see Kyo stood next to me. I rose quickly and stared at him. He just continued to glare at me before he dived into the pile of heavy suitcases. He yanked up one of the smaller ones and held it out to me. I took it slowly as he just grabbed a rucksack and a slightly larger suitcase and walked off.

I blinked after him and then shook my head. Everyone else had grabbed their bags and were waiting for the useless adult of the group to unlock the door. When he finally completed the simple task, he walked in and flicked on the light. The house was truly amazing. There was a large sitting area with a huge kitchen joined onto it. Then there was a large spiral staircase in the middle of the huge room. We all walked in and looked around. Yuki pulled out a piece of neatly folded paper from his bag. He walked in front of the group and cleared his throat.

"Okay, so room arrangements." We all went quiet as Yuki continued, "Haru, you're in room one, Momiji, room three, Tohru, room four, Kisu room two, Kyo room five and Shigure, you're in the master suit. Okay, let's all go and put our bags in our rooms then we can all have some dinner. It's late but none of us have eaten since 9:00 Am." he smiled then picked up his suitcase and then Tohru's.

"Oh no Yuki-kun! I can do it thank you!" Tohru disagreed.

"I insist Honda-san!" Yuki replied with a warm smile. I smiled as Tohru refused and argued politely all the way up the spiral staircase. I looked down to pick up my bag but realised Haru had grabbed it and was waiting for me to follow. I laughed at him as we started to walk.

"I'm stronger than I look y'know." I said, he laughed in reply. His room was opposite mine. He placed my bag on the floor outside my bedroom and smiled.

"See you at the dinner table!" he then opened his door and walked in, shutting it behind. I opened my door and turned on the light. It wasn't that different from my one back at the main house. The futon was in a different position and the actual room was slightly larger. I picked up my bag and dumped it on my bed before realising there was no bathroom. I closed my eyes and sighed; I was weird like that, I didn't like sharing bathrooms, I was afraid of people walking in on me whilst I was in the shower or something… I moved on and decided to leave for dinner. I turned off the light and walked down the spiral stair case and into the strong smell of nabe. It smelt really good. I was the only one down except Tohru who was cooking away.

"Oh!" she realised that I was stood there "It's nothing that good, it's just some nabe I made last night, I haven't had chance to make a fresh meal, I'm sorry!" she looked at me with apologetic eyes. I froze.

"I-It's fine!" I was so shocked at how sorry this girl was. She smiled and beckoned me to go stand next to her. I walked over slowly and looked into the large bubbling pan. It looked really good, and smelt great too!

"This looks really good Tohru! And it smells amazing!" I said still looking in the pan. I looked up at he and she was beaming.

"Hey." A deep voice came from behind us.

"Oh, Hatsuharu!" Tohru beamed I turned around to face him. I nodded and smiled. "You two go and sit at the table, I'll be over with the stew in a few minutes." Tohru said happily. We obeyed and went to go sit at the large dining table. Haru sat next to me and we was shortly afterwards joined by Yuki, Momiji and Shigure. A conversation picked up around the table about the beach and what the 'plan of action' was for tomorrow. We all got a huge pot of steaming stew from Tohru. She sat down next to me and was about to have her first spoonful before she realised someone was missing…

"Where's Kyo-kun?" she asked.

"Oh" Shigure continued to chew and then he swallowed before finishing, "He said he was tired and was gunna to straight to bed and that he didn't want any dinner." He finished and dived back into the steaming soup before saying, "This is really good Tohru, can I have Kyo-Kyo's bowl please?" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, um, sure!" she said with a small smile.

Tohru was pretty quiet for the rest of the night.

We all finished our nabe and retired for bed. I said good night to them all and gave Momiji a tight squeeze. I got up to my large room and flopped on the bed after getting readly for bed. My eyes drooped as I fell into light sleep, thinking of everything that had happened that day…

**SO,, there you have it ~ remember ~ at least 5 reviews please! And I really didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice .. SORRY!**

**Loves you all!**

**Frizzlechick **


	8. New Year's trip part 2

**Hey Hey people :D**

**F ~ C here who is awarding all who reviewed (and the ones that are going to xD) with another chapter of BLACK LIGHTENING!**

**Thankyou all who reviewed,, please **** KEEP REVIEWING! I love em,, they make me smile a lot :D **

**Tahh and enjoy,,**

Black Lightening

I yawned as my eyes adjusted to the bright bedroom. I looked up at the clock to see that it was 7:30 am. I stretched and crawled out of bed casually. I stood up and stretched a little more as I looked around the room. I could hear people talking downstairs so I figured I was a little late for breakfast. I quickly pulled a comb through my tatty mane and then ran over to my suitcase; I hadn't un-packed yet so all my clothes were still in my suitcase. I roughly yanked out the first outfit I could find which was a light yellow, loose fitting t-shirt which stopped above my bellybutton and a pair of white shorts. _This isn't like me at all; I didn't even know I owned such bright and cheerful clothing… _I thought whilst changing quickly. I then grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and opened the door. I walked out into the quiet, empty corridor and shut the door gently behind me. I had no idea where the bathroom was so I just decided to tip-toe quietly down the corridor and see if there were any signs or symbols which represented some sort of a restroom. I came to the end of the corridor and saw two doors opposite each other. They both had Japanese writing on them, and reading Japanese wasn't my strongest point. I stood, squinting, trying to translate the writing on the door on the left. Yup, it said bathroom but I was still trying to figure out what _gender _the bathroom belonged to. I was stopped by a gentle tap on the shoulder. I blinked and turned around.

"Are you lost, Ki-chan?" Tohru asked quietly with apologetic eyes.

"Ahh, no," I laughed "I'm just trying to translate this." I pointed at the sign behind me as Tohru laughed.

"Oh!" she said happily, "It says 'Bathroom-Women'!" she said still laughing slightly. "I forgot, you're English aren't you? Oh, you're very good at Japanese! I hardly notice your accent!" she beamed. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Tohru. I'm sorry I'm late for breakfast, I overslept so I'm going to hurry and brush my teeth quickly." I looked down then smiled at her.

"Oh! It's okay! You're not late at all, Yuki-kun said he couldn't sleep so he came down early today, and I was busy making breakfast, none of the others are up yet!" she said happily. I made the letter 'o' shape my mouth as is sighed.

"Well, I'll take my time brushing my teeth then." I laughed and she did too.

"See you at breakfast then!" Tohru bowed and then walked off.

I brushed my teeth pretty slowly, not on purpose, I was just thinking about Friday. _I wonder what Haru would like the most, not a necklace, he has lots already. _I wiped my face on a nearby towel then started to walk back to my room, still thinking. _Maybe Yuki has a few ideas. _I thought as I threw my teeth cleaning equipment onto my bed. I shut the door and started to walk towards the spiral staircase. I grabbed a few strands of hair and started to plat them. I flung my hair over my shoulder and jogged down the stairs. Tohru was right, there was Yuki sitting at the dining table looking through some papers and had several books piled up beside him; Tohru was cooking away… again. I wandered over to the table as Yuki looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Miss Jones!" he smiled again as he put his papers on the table.

"Morning!" I nodded and smiled as I sat down opposite Yuki.

"Yuki?" he looked up with questioning eyes. "Y'know it's Haru's birthday on Friday, well, I was wondering what to get him, I have no idea…" I trailed off laughing slightly. Yuki looked at me, thinking.

"Hmm…" he frowned, thinking hard "He likes Manga, you could get him a new manga." He smiled. I smiled in return and sighed.

"Thanks, Yuki." I guess that idea was better than nothing.

"Actually, we were all going to do Haru a surprise party, would you like to help?" he asked, smiling warmly. I looked up, wide eyed.

"Yes, yes! I would love to help!" I nodded and beamed. He smiled in return and said:

"Great, well, tomorrow, me and Honda-san are going into town; we need to pick up a few things. Feel free to come with us, you may see something you think Haru would like!" he smiled as I nodded.

"Goooooood morning!"Shigure sang whilst walking down the spiral staircase. He walked up to the table and sat down next to me. He was wearing a white patterned kimono which looked rather big for him. "Oh! I am excited! The white soft sand, the warm blue sea and swimsuits!" he seemed to then travel to his happy place. I sighed as he wondered off until he was totally out.

SMACK!

"Cut it out Shigure!" Yuki yelled after he hit Sigure across the head… hard. I laughed; Shigure always got abused by Yuki, but to be honest, he did deserve it… I came to a stop with my laughter as a large bowl of noodles in some sort of broth was placed in front of me, then Yuki then Shigure.

"Oh, my little flower always deliver's perfect meals wherever we may be!" Shigure said dramatically.

"I didn't think it was possible but you're almost as bad as Ayame." Yuki said firmly. Shigure just laughed as I started to eat my noodle soup.

"This is really good, Tohru!" I said whilst having another mouthful. She beamed and continued to carry other bowls and place them around the table, obviously for Kyo, Haru and Momiji. Within that, Momiji danced down the stairs closely followed by a tired looking Haru.

"Guten Morgen everybody!" Momiji greeted everyone and then danced over to the table and sat beside me. Haru stretched then took a seat next to Yuki. Yuki then packed all his papers away and placed them in a bag near his chair.

"Oh, good morning you two!" Tohru smiled happily. "It's noddle soup with soy sauce for breakfast!" she smiled warmly before taking a seat on the other side of Yuki. "Um, where's Kyo-kun? He's usually up by now…" she looked over at the stair case with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Honda-san, I'm sure he's just sleeping in today." Yuki comforted her.

"I shall go and AWAKE the sleeping kitty!" Shigure declared whilst finishing his breakfast. He stood up and made his way towards the staircase.

"Um…" Tohru looked worried

"Don't worry Honda-san!" Yuki said with yet another smile. She smiled back at him nervously before watching Shigure disappear up the stairs whilst chanting;

"Wake up Kyo-kun! Wake up Kyo-kun!" I looked over to Yuki who was just shaking his head. Haru was using his arm as a pillow against the table and Momiji was still munching on his breakfast. Tohru started to eat her own breakfast before saying;

"Do you know how to make, um, what it is called…"she paused, trying to think of the name, "Oh, yes! That's it! Do you know how to make a chocolate gateau?" she looked at me hopefully.

"Erm, I know how to make chocolate cake, but I'm not sure about a gateau…" I trailed off, trying to re-boot my memory.

"Oh! Well, could you try and teach me sometime please?" she asked with an adorable smile.

"Sure, if I can remember how to make one… Erm, I'm guessing you won't have all the ingredients to make one, so I'll pick them up tomorrow." I smiled. She smiled in return and thanked me. We were then all brought to attention; A majorly ticked off Kyo marched down the stairs with a crying Shigure following. Kyo stormed across the dining room and to the fridge. He yanked it open violently and then pulled a carton of milk out. He roughly got a glass and poured some in it. I crinkled my nose; I hated milk, I hated anything dairy except eggs… he then stormed over to the table and sat next to Tohru.

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" Tohry said happily. Kyo grunted something before taking a swig of his milk. Shigure sat beside me again, still crying… I looked at him, wondering what Kyo had done to him. He wasn't hurt; he was just putting it on…

"Gah! Pack it in you stupid mutt!" Kyo yelled across the table.

"So, *sniff*, so mean, *sniff* Kyo-kun *sniff*" he mumbled. Kyo just scowled and then got to work eating his breakfast.

"So today, after we have all eaten our breakfast, all of us will get ready for the beach. The sun is shining and it's going to be a great day today!" Yuki declared with a smile.

"Yay! I'm going to go swimming with Ki-chan!" Momiji squealed. It was then when I choked on my soup. I regained myself and looked at Momiji wide eyed. _Huh?_ Was all I thought. He just continued to beam and then returned to his soup. After we had all finished, we all returned back to our rooms to get ready for the beach. Yuki said that the sea was a short 5 minute walk away.

I firstly went to go and grab my swimsuit. It was a black bikini, but somehow, I didn't fancy wearing it around Shigure, so I settled on a dark blue one-piece. I got undressed and slipped on the swimsuit before putting my clothes back on. I then walked over to my bedside set of draws where my comb lay. I re-brushed my comb before putting it in a rough braid and looping it round. I went and grabbed one of my black towels and shoved it into a smaller bag that I had brought with me. I also threw in my moisturiser, comb, a few different books and a clean set of clothes. I zipped it up and headed for the door. I looked around my room to see if I hadn't left anything behind when I saw my black bag with my credit card in. I ran back over and grabbed my purse with a few ¥100 and my credit card. _I might see something for Haru._ I thought whilst ramming my purse in the bag I was carrying. I shut the door quietly behind me and looked up and down the empty corridor. I tip-toed back downstairs to see every one waiting for me and Tohru. I wandered over to Haru who was the only one not included in a conversation.

"Hey." He grunted; he looked extremely tired.

"Hey. You look tired, are you sure you're okay with coming to the beach today?" I asked slightly concerned. He nodded.

"Yeah, it'll wake me up a little," he laughed "I'm not really a morning person to be honest." He smiled at me tiredly. I patted him on the head as he shut his eyes. My hand stayed intertwined in his thick white mane as I watched him breath slowly and heavily with his eyes still shut. I removed my hand slowly, still watching him until his eyes snapped open and his lips curled up into warm smile.

"OH! I'm so very sorry to have kept you all waiting!" Tohru apologised whilst running up to our small group.

"It's fine." Kyo huffed. I laughed at Kyo as he just gave me a 'don't-laugh-or-i-will-seriously-hurt-you' kind of look. We all set off for the beach, talking amongst ourselves. I was walking with Haru and Tohru, explaining how a chocolate cake was made as Momiji was skipping along happily on the other side of Haru. Yuki was the other side of Tohru and Kyo was just a 'tag along'. Shigure was leading singing some random Japanese song.

"So, after you've poured the mixture into the greased cake tin, you put it in the oven and leave it to cook!" I finished quite proudly.

"Oh! How long do you leave it in the oven for?" Tohru asked keenly.

"Til it's done!" I said, staring at the surrounding trees and bushes. Haru beside me laughed and then said;

"Good answer!" I laughed too and Tohru decided to join in. we got up to a low brick wall which separated the road from the sand. We all hopped over the wall and made our way down to the sea. Momiji being Momiji ran away whilst pulling his t-shirt off. He then dived into the light blue sea and came up for air right near a large rock which was quite away into the distance. Haru laughed.

"For saying he's a rabbit, he really does love to go swimming!" he said as we came to a steady stop. He yanked out a white towel and laid it out on the floor. I did the same and sat down looking out at the breath-taking view of the sea. Momiji was having fun all by himself. I smiled and then looked over to see what all the others were doing; Shigure had laid out a large towel and was sat on it reading a book. Yuki had done the same but was talking to Tohru who had also laid out a light pink towel. Kyo was just sat on a rock in a hoodie and shorts. I shook my head.

"Tohru-chan, Ki-chan, Haru-chan! Come on! Come and swim! The waters great!" Momiji yelled from the far-away rock whilst beckoning us to go swim. I stood up and removed my shorts.

"Oh, um, Ki-chan? Are you actually going in?" Tohru asked as if I was allergic to sea water or something.

"Yeah, that's what we came here for, right?" I nodded and smiled. She smiled in return and removed her blue summer's dress and ran into the water, squealing when the waves tickled her toes. She started to laugh before running into deeper water. Haru had stood up next to me and was taking his shirt off.

"Let's go!" he demanded with a smile. I smiled back and removed my top. We both ran into the sea and jumped in past Tohru. The water felt great! I couldn't actually remember the last time I came to the beach! We all had so much fun; Later on, Yuki joined in but Shigure insisted on staying out of the water. Kyo was his usual self and stayed sulking the whole time up to when Tohru asked him to join in. He reluctantly obeyed Tohru's wishes and joined in for the last 30 minutes. The sun was starting to set as we all climbed out of the sea. I jogged over to my towel and wrapped it around my shoulders. Haru sat next to me but just leaned back.

"Do you feel more _alive_ now?" I laughed. He looked at me and nodded.

"Definitely!" we both laughed together. I looked over and saw Kyo and Tohru walking down the beach.

"Awwh!" I smiled, I knew he liked her. I gasped; that's what Akito was tormenting him about on the day of the banquet! It must have been!

"Sup?" I heard Haru's smooth voice ask behind me. I looked around to him.

"Nothing." I smiled then shook my head. He nodded once then laid down completely. I returned to see Yuki looking rather content by reading some papers in his hand.

"What are all those papers you always have?" he looked up, surprised. "Um, I'm sorry, I kind of said that out loud…" I mumbled. He laughed before answering.

"It's okay! Well, these are just some notes regarding Friday." He whispered then pointed at Haru. "And all the others are either notes on this trip, as in arrangements and so on or are to do with my student body council president role." He sighed, "I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh." I must have sounded real enthusiastic… not. I was but I had all of a sudden gotten extremely tired. He smiled and returned to study his notes. Shigure had his head in a book, or should I say a book on his head; he seemed to be sleeping silently. Yuki rose and then said;

"I'm going to catch up with Tohru to ask her a few questions about Friday," he whispered and smiled before running off.

"Wait for me Yuki-kun!" Momiji squealed before leaving his half built sand castle and running off to catch up with Yuki.

I looked back over to Shigure; he was solid gone! He started to snore now; I laughed and then returned to look out at the setting sun.

"He hasn't even been swimming and he's out." Haru said blankly; he had sat up and was looking out at the setting sun, just like me. I laughed.

"Reading books is a hard job and requires a huge amount of concentration and hard work." I said sternly but shortly after, we both burst out laughing. He came to a slow stop with his laughing and then turned pretty serious.

"Y'know it's my birthday on Friday?" I nodded looking at him suspiciously, "I don't want anything, from you." I stared in amazement and was about to disagree but was stopped by his hand cupping my right cheek. "Because I _already _have you…" I stared into his beautiful eyes and realised what that aching feeling in my heart was whenever I talked to Haru. He brought his head slowly towards my own and gently brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back lovingly; this kiss wasn't anything like Akito's kisses. I pulled back, remembering Akito's condition. His head rested on my forehead as he shut his eyes. And whispered;

"Kisu Jones, _I love you."_ My heart skipped a few beats as what he said slowly sank in. He then brought his lips once again to my own as his free hand cupped my other cheek. I froze under is paralysing touch for a few seconds before kissing him back again. He pulled back this time and laid back, leaving me dazed and slightly un-conscious. I shook my head, bringing myself back into reality and laid down also. My head was spinning and I was guessing, so was Haru's. I was on this thought when Haru's face was inches away from my own. He stared into my eyes, as if he was looking for some other answer. Before he pulled back so he was hovering over me, still looking into my eyes.

"Goodness! Look at the time!" Shigure said startled but sleepy. "Didn't any of you kids think to wake up poor Shigure?" Haru was back in his original position; staring up into the quickly darkening sky as he grunted:

"Obviously not" he laughed to himself; I noticed that it was slightly shakey.

"Righty ho! Where's all the other's gone?" he said standing up and stretching.

"Tohru's gone for a walk with kyo, and Yuki and Momiji decided to tag along." I explained, still slightly stunned from my time with Haru. With that, all four of them returned back. We all packed up and walked home together.

Me and Haru didn't talk for the whole journey.

When we got back to the summer house, the sky had turned black and the air, cold. We all shuffled into the house and dumped our bags in our rooms. I got changed thinking about Haru;_ did he really mean that?_ I thought to myself as I brushed my tatty hair. I sighed and threw the comb onto my futon. I walked downstairs and noticed two large double doors leading out of the back of the house. I wandered over to Tohru who was cooking away… again.

"Hey Tohru!" I greeted happily.

"Good evening Ki-chan!" she replied also happily.

"Tohru, do you know where them door lead to?" I asked whilst pointing at the doors.

"Huh? Oh, yes. They lead to the garden. It's a very large, beautiful garden!" she explained whilst nodding.

"Um, would it be okay if I checked it out?" I asked with a smile. She nodded.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind!" she beamed as I walked away. I opened the large door and stepped was beautiful;

There was a large swinging bench right at the back of the huge area, half was turfed and the rest either cobbled or pebbled. There was soft lights shining up from behind the bushes and a small swimming pool lit up and was a brilliant bright blue. I walked along the cobbled path and sat in the swinging bench so I had my back facing towards the house. I sighed as my thoughts yet again drifted back over to Haru. I smiled; whenever I thought about him, I just warmed up inside.

"Boo." A deep, blank voice came from behind me. I jumped slightly, even though it was only a whisper.

I turned around to see Haru sitting on the other side of the swing looking at me. I smiled then looked down.

"You're telling me the truth, aren't you?" I asked nervously. He concern wrapped all over his face.

"Of course Kisu! I would never _ever_ tell _anyone_ that if I didn't mean it." He smiled warmly when I smiled.

"Good." I nodded nervously, still staring at the floor. All of a sudden, Haru had seized my face and once again brought his mouth to my own. He pulled back slightly, leaving me to taste his sweet breath as he talked…

"Please stay with me, never leave me, love me as much as I love you…" he whispered and then kissed me again I pulled back, wide eyed leaving Haru sat there wondering what he'd done.

"I would, Haru I honestly would but…" I looked down "Akito… I belong to Akito i-" I stopped overwhelmed as I looked up, tears beginning to roll down my cheek as he smiled warmly. He cupped both of my cheeks and wiped away my tears. I stood up and ran round the bench so he could embrace me warmly. I started to sob into Haru's chest; I did love him, I loved him more than anything in the world, but Akito would never allow it! I shivered thinking of Akito and his random bursts of anger… we stood there for a while until Haru pulled back, but still held me close.

"We should get going, they'll be wondering where we've disappeared to." He smiled as I pulled back wiping my tears away. He kissed me softly on the forehead before getting hold of my hand and then dragging me in gently. I stopped abruptly before we walked in the open door. He stopped then looked at me with questioning eyes.

"We shouldn't hold hands around other people… especially Sohma's…" I trailed off looking up at him. He smiled warmly before letting go of my hand. We walked in to a full table and a huge banquet Tohru had managed to cook in the short time she had had.

"Ki-chan and Haru-chan!" Momiji cried happily. I smiled warmly and took a seat next to Yuki; Haru sat the other side of me.

It was a delicious meal and I was surprised how much I ate.

I stayed pretty quiet for the rest of the evening.

I walked back up to my room with Momiji as Haru asked Yuki to stay behind to talk to him about something. I said goodnight to everyone and shut my door gently behind me. Yuki had explained that we needed to be up early tomorrow morning so I decided to go and have a shower to save me being late in the morning. I grabbed my towel and some clean clothes, then I grabbed my soap and shampoo and tip-toed down the corridor. I was extremely quick with my shower as I was afraid anyone wandering in on me (even though there was a lock on the door, I still felt insecure). I died myself before putting my clean clothes on. I grabbed my laundry and soaps and walked silently out of the bathroom and down the corridor. After un-packing my bags and counting up how much money I had remaining, I flounced lazily on my futon and analysed over and over everything Haru has said and done. I drifted off to sleep and fell into a loving dream…

**Okay,, so Haru admitted his love to Kisu,, AWWH! BUT.. it does not stop there my fellow friends! That's right ,, there will be more twists and turns you won't know what to believe anymore! Hope you enjoyed **

**BLACK LIGHTENING CHAPTER 7 :P !**

**R&R! Thankies :D **


	9. snifff AN

**A/N !**

**Hey ~ sup?**

**So, I'm pretty upset,, *sniff* *sob*… my summer holiday has come to an end *WAAA!* **

**So, I'm sorry to break it to you all, (especially B/L fans) that my updation levels will slow down DREMATICALLY! **

**:O **** I KNOW!**

**So, I'm very sorry, but I do have priorities,, MY GCSE's! My wish would be to come home from a long, hard, miserable, boring, tiring day at school and to WRITE (black lightening..)! BUT,, unfortunately, I'll have heaps and heaps of stupid homework to do,, whenever I have a spare moment and my brother hasn't run off with my laptop, I will WRITE (black lightening)! Also,, I thought it would be cool if I drew a picture of Kisu and Haru and put it up onto my profile..? Any comments about my genius idea :D? **

**Soooo, yeahh,, I'm really sorry guys, but, BEAR WITH ME,, because I have a few surprises for you (seen as I love you all so much and I want to hug every single one of you,, and a lollypop with cake on the side for people who review 33) **

**Soo, a picture of Kisu and Haru….? orrrr any requests,, I draw just about all of them xD and of course, I'll draw,, WHEN I FIND THE TIME! **

**ANYWAY,, loves, hugs and kisses (with cake,, maybe) for everyone who supports B/L !**

**Im outa here (and I'm so very terribly sorry) ! Frizzlechick ! (the uber cute most awesomest chicken I have ever seen,,, GOOGLE IT!) xx**


	10. New Year's trip part 3

**Hey Hey ~**

**So,, I've managed to update just before I go to school to keep you guys happy ^_^**

**I love writing, and I'm upset that I won't be able to update that often anymore *sniffsniff***

**So, yeahh, anyway ~ I thought that it would be an interest to know that my next fanfic (when I get the time) will be a OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB one =3 **

***yay***

**QUESTION: does anyone know how to upload pictures onto my profile ~ so I can put up my pictures of Haru & Kisu and Kisu & Akito :D**

**Also,, the first part is in Haru's perspective,, and the second part goes back to Kisu's :) I know some people where getting slightly confuzzled _ **

**Anywayy, hope you enjoy ^_^ and please review,, TAHH TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ! ^_^**

Black Lightening

"Thanks Yuki." I thanked him and started to walk towards the spiral staircase. Tohru was still downstairs cleaning the table on which our banquet once sat and Yuki was helping her. I had already asked if she needed any help but, Tohru is Tohru and as always,

"Oh, no, it's fine! I'm nearly done, but thank you ever so much!" and then that cute little adorable smile that you had no choice but to smile back in return…

I sighed; what a day. I walked up the stairs slowly until I got to my room. I stopped, thinking if I should go and see her; _She'll be fine,_ I thought, _ She'll be asleep by now anyway. _ I shook my head to snap me out of my trance and opened my bedroom door. _Gah!_ I'd only been staying here a couple of days and it was already a tip. I sighed again after shutting my door then started the dangerous journey to my futon. I stepped over my still un-packed suitcases and then my white coat; I didn't know why I decided to bring my winter coat along with me to the beach… I then I stood on a necklace which was for some reason attached to a large stack of manga's I had brought with me; the whole pile slid and scattered all over the small fraction of clear floor in the whole room.

And that was all it took.

I yanked the necklace which was tied around my foot violently causing it to snap; small black beads showered my room, soft 'taps' suddenly surrounded me as all the small beads hit the hard wooden floor. I sighed angrily before kicking the huge piles of messed-up manga's which were now scattered much further than they were. My hands flew to my head as I grabbed fistfuls of my white hair; I was surprised that I didn't yell at the top of my voice. I stormed past all the crap which was getting crushed under my feet. I pulled the door open quickly and shut it with a loud 'bang'. I stormed down the stairs to see Tohru _still_ cleaning and Yuki _still_ looking through books and pieces of paper.

"OH! Hatsuharu, is everything allright?" Tohru asked surprised, I glared at her then Yuki who was looking up over his reading glasses with questioning eyes. I cursed under my breath as I walked outside into the crisp, cold night. I shoved my hands into my pockets aggressively as I walked; I didn't know where I was going but there was no point in me being stuck in that stupid cluttered room if I couldn't sleep, tonight was no different than all the other nights… It was very cold as I kept marching down a dark, barely visible path. I wondered what time it was before I came to a steady stop and looked up, wide eyed. There was a silhouette of a tall, thin figure. I froze and squinted until my eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings around me.

"What the…" I whispered to myself as I realised who it was. It started to walk towards me with an intimidating smirk on his face.

"My my my, and what, may I ask is my little ox wandering the streets for at such a late hour?" Akito said coldly before grabbing a few strands of my hair and placing them gently behind my ear. I glared at him as he continued to smirk.

"I'm glad I ran into you, now, could you direct me to where you and all the others are staying?" his cold grey eyes burning into my own.

"Sure." I said blankly and turned around. I started walking in the direction of the summer house before Kisu came up in my thoughts; _she's seriously scared of this guy, what the hell does he do to her.?_ I thought but was interrupted by a cold, slightly intimidating voice.

"I will be staying for two days, unless I get bored…" he grunted before continuing "but of course, I'll have _my_ Kisu, I'll never get bored…" I clenched my fists and jaw as I heard the smirk in his cold words. _Keep it together Haru…_ We had now finally reached the house and it seemed that lights were still on inside. I stopped and opened the door silently before removing my shoes and stepping in. Akito mimicked my actions and walked in past me. He looked around and eyed up the cosy fire I'm guessing Tohru had started.

"Hm…" I heard him grunt before the 'it'll-do' look was replaced for yet another cold smile.

"And my room, Haru..?" Akito asked with questioning eyes. I sighed; I wasn't in the best of moods to deal with this idiot.

"I dunno, ask Yuki." I pointed towards the table where Yuki was looking up wide eyed; pure horror spread across his face.

_Crap. _

I didn't mean to send Akito to Yuki. I cleared my throat before saying quickly;

"I mean, follow me, I'll take you to your room." He smiled before there was a quiet knock at the door. I stared at the door wide eyed wondering who would be knocking on doors this late. Akito walked over and opened it. A tired looking Kureno was stood out in the cold with two huge dark purple suitcases. Akito grunted permission for him to enter as he placed the large bags on the floor next to Akito's feet.

"I'm sorry I left you, my sweet Kureno, but I saw Haru there and I thought he was lost! Glad you found your way here." He added with a cold smile. Kureno just smiled back half-heartedly before walking in hesitantly. I stared at them both before a look of frustration wrapped all over Akito's face.

"Well, I'm rather tired Hatsuharu, I would like to see my room!" he half-yelled. I blinked before turning around to face the kitchen and spiral staircase. Tohru had her back towards us and looked like she was staring out of the window and Yuki was packing all his papers away slowly, looking down. I said 'night' to them both again before walking up the staircase and into the long empty corridor. We walked past rooms one, two, three, four and five before I stopped outside of room six. I opened the door to see an empty room lit up slightly by the silver moonlight.

"Here..." I mumbled beckoning them into the room. Akito smiled and gently kissed me on my forehead before whispering a small 'thank you' into my ear. He walked in, closely followed by Kureno and then slid it shut before giving me a cold smirk. I sighed and ruffled my hair with my right hand. I then turned around and started to walk back to my room. I know hate is a strong word, but I really do _hate_ him. I chuckled to myself as I walked back into my messy room. I didn't bother tip-toeing over all the clutter again so I just marched over to my futon ignoring all the snapping and tearing of things underneath my feet. I reached my large futon and flounced onto it. I sat up and looked out of the window; the sea was lit up by the soft moonlight. The sea looked so peaceful and content just sitting there. I sighed again as I lifted my head from my hands which were resting on my knees. I removed my shirt and gently folded it up; _I can at least make a start._ I thought but shortly afterwards, gave up, I came to the conclusion; I couldn't fold up clothes… at all. I threw it onto the floor before I leaned back and sighed. I was still in my black jeans but I couldn't be bothered to change. I kept staring out of the window before I fell into a light sleep…

I woke up from another nightmare-less night and sighed in relief. I quickly glanced over at the clock; it was 6:30 am_. A little earlier than usual, but at least it will give me plenty of time to get ready before we go shopping._ I sat up and stretched before yawning. I stumbled out of bed and walked over to my calendar; it was Haru's birthday tomorrow. I smiled to myself before walking over to where my clothes were. I picked out a short, tight fitting, light blue dress with long sleeves. I got changed after wandering down to the bathroom and brushing my teeth. I quickly dragged a brush through my hair and flung it over my shoulders. I then walked over to my small black bag and checked that I still had my money and credit card in. After I did everything that needed to be done. I placed my bag near my door and shut it behind me. I happily walked along the empty corridor and down the staircase. Tohru was cooking something that looked like eggy bread; it smelt great! Yuki wasn't up yet and actually, no one else was. Me and Tohru talked for a while before Yuki stumbled down the stairs tiredly. I looked at him as he sat opposite me, almost falling asleep.

"G-good morning Yuki…" I said trailing off as his eyelids slowly drooped and his head following the movements. He would then snap out of it and look awake then the whole process would start all over again.

"Oh! G-good morning Miss Jones…" it was then when he got a grip and smiled weakly at me; he wasn't 100% awake but he was at least aware of his surroundings. Tohru brought us a small bowl full of noodles and then sat down with her own. She then stood up remembering her eggy bread and rand back over to the table with it. I smiled at her and thanked her. We ate in silence, only because we were all still half aseep. We finished our breakfast before Yuki said,

"So, is everyone ready? The sooner we get going, the better." He finished with a now 100% awake smile.

"Oh, I'll just go and grab my bag." I smiled in return as he stood nodding. I ran upstairs quietly and opened my door, I grabbed my bag and spun around so be stopped abruptly. He frightened me that much I stumbled and fell backwards hitting my head on the floor. I sat up rubbing the back of my head and holding back the unnecessary tears. I looked up to be staring into the deep, grey almond eyes of Akito. My eyes widened as I saw him. He smirked then brought is face up to my own so he was only a few centimetres away. I gasped as he smirked and whispered;

"Surprise!" he pulled back and stood up. He started to walk in my room, forcing me to shuffle backwards and bump into my wardrobe. He slid the door shut and then returned back to his original position. He looked down to my hand which was clenching the floor beneath it. He grabbed it in his own hand and intertwined his fingers with my own.

"Not like you didn't know I was coming…" he continued to stare at our hands. I started to breathe rather heavily as his eyes flicked back up to my own. He smirked then, with his free hand, he grabbed my left shoulder and pushed me back against the wardrobe side. I stopped breathing for a few seconds before looking back into his eyes. He looked paler than when I last saw him, and there were slightly darker patches underneath his dark grey eyes. His lips parted as he took in a deep breath.

"It's been extremely strange without you, Kisu." He looked down and then directly into my still wide eyes, "I've felt… deprived" he looked up at me with mischievous eyes before coming even closer so I was able to taste his sweet breath.

"Kiss me" he whispered. I stopped breathing for a second or two before he repeated; "Kisu, I want _you_ to kiss _me._.." he trailed off; his breathing slowly getting heavier. I gulped before my lips gently touched his. His right hand moved up my shoulder, up my neck and knotted in my hair. He crushed his face closer to mine and then pulled back. He waited for his breathing to slow down as he gently planted soft kisses all over my cheeks; his right hand remained knotted in my hair and his left one stayed intertwined with my own.

"Hm…" he smiled "Your cheek is better…" he mumbled. I nodded slightly before there was a gentle knock on my door. Akito froze before yelling;

"Come in!" the door slowly opened to reveal Yuki stood holding my black bag. As soon as he saw the scene infront of him, he dropped the bag and stuttered, searching for words.

"You could at least start with an apology…" Akito quickly advised impatiently; his body and hands remained in the same position.

"I-I'm terribly sorry…" he mumbled before bowing he returned up-right before continuing, "I just came to see if Miss Jones was okay, as we were just about to leave to go shopping." He finished still looking down and slightly flushed.

"Hm, Is that so…" Akito mumbled and then stood up. he offered me he hand; I took it quickly. He spoke as he pulled me up;

"I shall come with you." He smiled coldly at Yuki and then looked back at me. His arm wrapped around my waist as his free hand cupped my cheek and pulled it towards him. He kissed me softly on the lips before turning back to Yuki. He removed his hand from my cheek and held it out to Yuki.

"Kisu's bag, if you please." Akito asked. Yuki picked it up quickly and then placed it in his hand. He smiled at Yuki before declaring, "We'll follow you." Yuki nodded and then turned around; he started to walk towards the stairs as Akito dragged me along with him; his arm still woven around my waist. Tohru was ready in a huge light cream woolly coat with a light pink scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. Yuki was just buttoning up his dark blue, knee length coat and already had a grey scarf tucked in. Akito frowned and then reached for a grey, knee length coat before slipping it on too. Yuki looked at me.

"Don't you have a coat, Miss Jones?" Yuki asked with questioning eyes, I looked up and shook my head.

"Here!" Tohru exclaimed, "you can borrow this one!" she held out a dark blue one which was highlighted with white stripes. I smiled and thanked her before reaching out for it. Akito, however, beat me to it and had taken it from Tohru's out-stretched arms and was slipping it onto my arms. He dropped the coat on my shoulders and left me to button it up. I slipped on my boots after everyone else had and we finally started to walk. Akito walked beside me and Yuki on the other side.

"I left the others a note and some breakfast…" Tohru told herself out loud, she continued but mumbled the rest. We walked in silence for about ten minutes before we reached the small town. The shops were already open and the smell of restaurant's beginning to cook wafted all around us. I followed Yuki and Tohru around for a while with Akito beside me; we went into a rather large store and Tohru got some of Haru's favourite foods ready for tomorrow. Tohru and Yuki then said they wanted to go and look at some presents idea's so I decided to go and have a look in a different shop; Akito, of course followed.

"So, this is what all this is about… Hatsuharu's birthday…" he didn't sound impressed. I nodded then something caught my eye; it was a silver ring with a message engraved onto it:

_Within this ring, our never-ending friendship lies…_

There were two, so Haru could choose whoever held the other one, meaning that they will be friends for life. I beamed at my reflection in the window as I knew I had found the perfect present for Haru. I was just about to walk in when I was stopped by Akito's loud coughing. His hand clutched around his middle as his free hand wrapped around his mouth. He stopped and then looked up at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him slightly concerned. He nodded as he stood up properly and walked into the doorway. Inside the small shop, there was soft music playing in the background. The air was heavily scented with cinnamon and Jasmine. There were a lot of different dream catchers hung up and a glass box with small white lights shining onto the sparkling jewellery inside. There was no-one to be found. I looked up at Akito who was looking around the shop perplexed, he then noticed my stare and smiled at me warmly.

"Can I help you?" a smooth voice came from behind the desk. I young boy, roughly Akito's age, 18 maybe 19 was stood beaming at me. He had short brown messy hair and bright green eyes. I nodded.

"Them friendship rings… could I please buy a pair?" I smiled pointing at the rings in the window.

"Certainty Miss." He smiled before disappearing through a small door. He came back holding a dark blue box with a small silver clutch on it, holding the lid to the box. He clicked it open gently and showed me its contents. I beamed; it was exactly what I wanted. I nodded and then looked up at him. He smiled before shutting the lid with a soft, click. He placed it in a small, brown paper bag with the name 'Takehiko co.' printed on the front.

"Okay, that will be ¥600, 000 please." I placed my credit card in the small monitor and entered my pin code; _22826… _I concentrated, trying to remember it…

"Oookay, that's that done, here's your rings, and thank you for shopping at 'Takehiko's and sons'." He beamed as he passed me the small paper bag.

"Thank you. Bye!" I called as I walked out into the cold air. I stood waiting for Akito to come out of the shop, I was that enthralled in the two small rings in my bag that I didn't realise that Akito _wasn't _stood behind me. The door opened behind me as Akito stepped out holding a small brown paper bag in his right hand.

From that moment on, all of my surroundings seem to slow down dramatically, like time didn't even exist…

As the cold, crisp air hit Akito, he started to cough and splutter violently. He droped the small bag as his arm flung across his waist. His free hand, yet again, cupped around his mouth. He continued to cough and splutter harshly until he collapsed onto the floor into a kneeling position. My eyes widened and I froze, just like in my nightmares… I dropped the small bag as it slowly fell to earth. I stood looking in horror as Akito started to cough up a red liquid. It started to roll down his hands and onto the floor. I could now move and I ran over to Akito as fast as I could, but I didn't seem to be moving very fast at all. He continued to cough violently before I got to him. I dropped down onto my knees and fumbled around in his pockets to see if he had a mobile on him. Tears silently rolled down my cheek as my hands flew to my head. My fists clenched amongst my hair before I heard a faint voice,

"Kisu!"

It seemed so very far away… I couldn't take my eyes of the red liquid dripping slowly off Akito's hand…

"Kisu!" it was louder this time, but still, extremely faint…

"KISU!" I snapped out of my trance as everything seemed to speed right back up to normal. My head swung round to see Yuki and Tohru running towards me in pure shock. Yuki had a mobile to his ear. I glanced back at Akito, tears rolling down my cheeks, he was still coughing up blood…

**o.o**

**omg,, I wonder what's wrong with poor Akito D: **

**I have no idea how much ****3000 is in £'s… I dunno ~ if someone could please tell me if they know ~ so I can adjust it to a more suitable price **

**Thanks for reading and please,, REVIEW! **

**Frizzlechick xx**


	11. Hatsuharu's birthday!

**HEY HEY ~**

**Im sorry its been soooooooo long,, but I did warn you,, im back at school now so, yeahh...**

**I love this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**I will try to update ASAP but,, I seriously don't know when that will be,, im like swimming in course work and revision,,, ¬.¬" so,, please please review and enjoy!**

Black Lightening

_The door opened behind me as Akito stepped out holding a small brown paper bag in his right hand._

_From that moment on, all of my surroundings seem to slow down dramatically, like time didn't even exist…_

_As the cold, crisp air hit Akito, he started to cough and splutter violently. He dropped the small bag as his arm flung across his waist. His free hand, yet again, cupped around his mouth. He continued to cough and splutter harshly until he collapsed onto the floor into a kneeling position. My eyes widened and I froze, just like in my nightmares… I dropped the small bag as it slowly fell to earth. I stood looking in horror as Akito started to cough up a dark, red liquid; it started to slowly trickle down his hands and drip onto the floor. Thankfully, I could now move the almost numb limbs attached to my torso; realising this, I ran over to Akito as fast as I could, but I didn't seem to be moving very fast at all. He continued to cough violently before I got to him. I dropped down onto my knees and fumbled around in his pockets to see if he had a mobile on him. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks as my hands flew to my head. My fists clenched amongst my hair before I heard a faint voice,_

"_Kisu!" _

_It seemed so very far away… I couldn't take my eyes of the red liquid dripping slowly off Akito's hand…_

"_Kisu!" it was louder this time, but still, extremely faint…_

"_KISU!" I snapped out of my trance as everything seemed to speed right back up to normal. My head swung round to see Yuki and Tohru running towards us in pure shock; Yuki had a mobile to his ear. I glanced back at Akito, tears rolling down my cheeks, but he was still coughing up blood…_

Yuki ran over, snapping his phone shut and placing it quickly and nervously into his pocket. He kneeled down next to me and Akito and stared at the young man still coughing and spluttering; he kneeled on the floor staring in wide-eyed terror. I stared at Akito who now lay on the floor _still_ violently coughing.

"O-o-okay, er… HATORI, he's on h-his way..." Yuki stuttered and half-yelled in places… He hesitantly wove his fingers around Akito's right shoulder and turned him onto his side. He then removed his grey scarf and wiped the blood from Akito's mouth; only to be replaced with more dark red liquid. A rather large crowd started to gather and watch us struggle in horror. I suddenly snapped out of my trance and stood up abruptly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" I yelled clenching my fists before continuing, "IF YOUR NOT GOING TO HELP, THEN PISS OFF!" tears continued to roll down my cheeks before I turned back to Yuki and Akito. I then looked over to Tohru who was just stood in utter shock and fear; tears started to roll down her cheeks as well… I kneeled back down beside Akito and Yuki trying to clear my head and think of something constructive to do.

"I-I-is there anything I can do?" I stuttered.

"I-I don't know what to do myself…" Yuki answered shaking his head, trying hard to hide his hysterics... I looked back down to Akito who was still coughing violently. I leant down and cupped my hand around his cheek; his eyes met mine and where a deep, dark grey, mainly black, his lips, where there was no blood, where white, and so was his skin… I smiled warmly at him, trying extremely hard to keep my hysterical tears away from the painful glare.

"Move out the way!" a deep voice shouted behind me. I stepped up out of the way and walked back a few spaces, not removing my eyes from Akito's. Hatori kneeled down and started to fumble around inside his black medical bag. He looked over at Akito and shook his head with extreme concern wrapped all over his face…

I was now sat in my quickly darkening bedroom staring blankly at the wall. The whole room and house was silent except for the gentle and slightly irritating 'tick tick tick' of the clock which hung above my head. I stood up, worried that I could no-longer feel my legs or arms as a result for sitting still so long. I walked over to the window and looked out into the twilight sky. I sighed and then slowly started to walk up to my wardrobe. I needed to change out of the blood stained dress I wore; I'd been home for almost three hours and still hadn't changed. I yanked out my black turtle neck with the diamond cut out of the back, and then I pulled out a fairly short black skirt. I got changed in silence, still, staring at the all. I walked back slowly to my futon then sat down on it silently.

So there I sat, waiting for some sort of news about Akito who was under the care of Hatori and had been for the last four hours. I sighed yet again and gasped, holding back the sudden urge to cry. My hand cupped around my mouth as I crushed my eyes shut, tears started to tickle my cheeks; my attempt to not cry, failed. I brought my knees up to my chest wrapped my arms around them. I sat there for a while, silently crying to myself until I was interrupted by a soft knock. I looked up wide eyed and stumbled to my feet hurriedly. Hatori opened my door slowly with his head still low.

"He's stable… you can go and see him now, he requests you." Hatori said quietly. I started to walk rather rapidly towards the door where the tall, emerald-eyed man stood. He moved out of the way before I walked out into the empty corridor. I stormed past all the other doors and stopped outside Akito's. I hesitated, but then knocked quietly twice. Kureno opened the door and smiled weakly at me. I smiled back before he moved out of the way to let me in.

The room was dark except a single bed illuminated by a surgical lamp. There was a silver trolley next to the bed with a few medical instruments on top. I walked over to where Akito lay; he was dressed in his usual kimono and had his eyes shut; they were pale and had dark smudges outlining them. I stopped beside him and looked up to the beeping monitor next to him; wires and tubes hung from the 'beeping' monitors and attached themselves to his body. His eyes snapped open before he smiled at me. He raised his right hand and placed it softly on my left cheek. I smiled back and kneeled down so we were both at the same level.

"Kisu…" Akito murmured still with a smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see me in such a state." He said quite loudly and sternly, but still, ever so weakly. I shook my head and gulped; tears welling once again…

"Okay, you need to get some sleep now, Akito." Hatori said behind me. I turned around to see him leaning against the wall with his arms folded. I stood up after squeezing his hand gently and left the room. I walked back into my room and shut the door; I didn't want any dinner. I walked back over to my futon and resumed my original position. I looked out at the silver moon; the clouds looked heavy and dark.

"Knock knock…" a deep, smooth voice whispered through a small crack in my door. I nodded wiping the tears away from my cheeks. Before I could take in a breath to allow him to enter, Haru was stood next to me cradling me tightly. He was sat crossed-legged on my futon opposite my kneeling position swaying me back and forth comfortingly. He started to stroke my head before whispering;

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Kisu…" I just continued to sob into Haru's chest.

This was so very strange… I hated Akito right? I was so scared of him… So why, _why_ was I crying that much over him… I pulled back slightly to move a few clumps of hair that had stuck to my face as a result of my continuous sobbing. He let go of me then cupped both of my cheeks. I could only see his face and features faintly; the silver moonlight lit us both up a little. He smiled after looking deeply into my eyes. He lay down and pulled me down with him gently. He lay there still holding me tight and close as he stared out of the window; still stroking my head until we both fell into a light, disturbed sleep…

I opened my still heavy eyes to be staring at Haru's content face; his eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily and silently. I half smiled; it was his birthday today! No matter what happened yesterday, I wasn't going to let my misery and worry spoil his day. I crawled carefully out of bed and tip-toed over to the dark blue box in the bottom of my wardrobe. I picked it up and then slid back into bed…

It seemed too casual, us being together like this; I sighed. He slowly opened his eyes to see me staring at him, smiling warmly. I let him wake up properly before I whispered;

"Happy birthday." And planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He beamed before his right hand shot up from beneath the thick quilt; he searched for mine and then intertwined his fingers with my own. I smiled before revealing a small, dark blue box. He took it, slightly confused. He shot me a perplexed look.

"It's your birthday present." I explained. He sighed.

"I told you I didn't want anything…" he whispered and then he raised our intertwined fingers. His forehead rested gently on mine; he smiled as I pulled back.

"Well, I saw it and I thought you'd love it" I half smiled, remembering the previous day…

"Hmm" I heard Haru murmur. He smiled again and then pulled the ribbon from around the small box. He clicked open the small clutch and lifted the lid. He beamed when he saw what was inside.

"I love them!" he smiled and pulled me into a tight squeeze. I pulled back after a minute or two and looked up at him. He held the second ring in his hand.

"I give this one to you…" he smiled again. I took the ring from his hand beaming.

"Thanks, Haru." I placed the ring onto my right index finger and then looked back up at Haru who was examining his own. He noticed my stare and looked up with a smile.

"We, should probably get dressed and go down for breakfast." He mumbled and then looked at the clock. He crawled out of bed elegantly then stood up to stretch. _When did he take his t-shirt off? _I thought. I shrugged of my un-answered question and crawled out after him. I stood up at the other side of the futon and yawned. I looked up at my calendar and smiled before I was disturbed by two arms weaving around my waist. Haru's head rested on my shoulder as he whispered:

"Or we could just stay in here?" I smiled to myself and un-twined his arms before walking over to my wardrobe.

"We should go for some breakfast really…" I shook my head and looked down. I sighed as my thoughts flickered back to yesterday's events… I was interrupted by Haru walking up to stand beside me and searching through the wardrobe himself! I continued to look down before a black vest top with a pair of denim shorts were held up in front of me. I looked up and raised my eyebrow. He smiled warmly; I smiled in return and then took the clothes of Haru. He headed for the door and stopped before leaving.

"I'm off to get changed…" he looked up and smiled, "I'll be back." He smiled even wider and then left the room. I shook my head and silently got changed. I wandered over to my window and looked outside; Hatori's car was still sat on the drive as shiny as ever… _He's still here… _I sighed again before grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste and running silently down to the bathroom to brush my teeth and freshen up. When I returned to my room, I noticed that Haru was waiting sitting crossed legged on my futon. He was staring out of the window humming to himself quietly. I walked over silently; he had noticed my arrival but didn't turn to look at me. I sat on the bed next to him and crossed my legs. I propped my chin up with my hand and sighed. Haru came to an abrupt stop with his humming and was looking at my clenched fist.

"Hm" he mumbled. His hands each held one of my own as he looked up into my eyes.

"I know you're worried about him…" he looked down and stared at our hands. I just continued to stare silently, slightly shocked "Hatori's doing everything he possibly can, Kisu…" he half-smiled as I smiled back at him. I kissed him softly on the forehead before whispering;

"I know" I rested my head on his shoulder as he nuzzled the side of my head and smelt the strong, fragrant scent of my hair. He kissed my cheek lightly before moving to my lips; he kissed me softly before pulling back and standing up.

"C'mon, everyone else is downstairs" he placed his hand in his pockets then nodded towards the door. I nodded before I rose. We walked down the empty quiet corridor and down the spiral staircase. Yuki was sat drinking tea and staring at the fire, Tohru was cooking, yet again, and Shigure was sat next to Yuki reading the newspaper. Yuki's head flicked up quickly as he heard our entry. He smiled weakly then rose.

"Happy birthday Haru!" he said with a warm smile. Haru smiled before pulling Yuki into a tight squeeze.

"Thanks, Yuki!" I smiled to myself as I sat opposite Shigure who was now smiling at Haru.

"Finally, sixteen! At last!" Shigure said, still beaming.

"Yeah…" Haru smiled at Shigure; as Shigure returned the wide, slightly mischievous grin, I couldn't help not thinking that there was some sort of inside joke…

"Happy birthday Hatsuharu!" Tohru exclaimed happily and excitedly. Haru nodded and thanked Tohru also. We all sat down and waited for Kyo to wake up and for some news from Hatori… none of us had been told what exactly was wrong with Akito; it left us all wondering if Hatori actually knew what was going on.

"So, are you ready for your presents?" Shigure asked impatiently and excitedly. Haru looked shocked before a small chuckle came from his warm smile.

"Y-you didn't have to get me anything!" he laughed again.

"OH! We most certainly do!" Tohru smiled, nodded repeatedly. Haru smiled as Tohru placed Haru's favourite food on the table: rice balls with kimchi and Fried Soba Noodles. His face lit up when it was placed in front of him. He picked up his chopsticks eagerly and snapped them apart. He tucked into the food as soon as Tohru sat down.

"This is great Tohru!" he mumbled whilst eating his delicious meal. She smiled warmly before handing him a fairly large box wrapped in a cow-print paper. He laughed slightly before accepting the present of the still beaming Tohru. He ripped off the paper to reveal a delicate, card box with a pink ribbon tied around it. He pulled off the ribbon and lifted the lid to reveal a beautifully made wooden miso soup bowl. He picked it up and placed the box on the floor.

"Wow Tohru…" he mumbled whilst examining the wooden bowl.

"I made it myself… I wanted to get you something that expressed our friendship!" she said smiling. Haru looked up blankly before saying;

"It's a shame you're a girl, or I would totally hug you right now..." he beamed "It's great, thank you so much Tohru!" she smiled as he finished…

"Oh oh oh, me next me next me next!" Shigure whined whilst placing a tall parcel in front of Haru. After examining the large parcel, he tore off the spotted paper and looked in amazement.

"The new manga series of 'Dark Horizon'?" Haru asked amazed.

"Yes! I got to them first, I know the author you see…" Shigure explained happily nodding and beaming.

"WOW," he laughed, "I'll have read them by tomorrow, man, I was expecting to wait at least another six months!" he laughed before he started to flick through the first volume.

"Here you go, Haru" Yuki handed Haru a small box. Haru took the small box and lifted the lid. There lay a black and white decorated porcelain cow. There was a small label attached to its tail.

"_This ox will bring you happiness and good fortune, look after him well." _Haru read out. He looked up at Yuki and beamed. "I will!" he exclaimed before yet again pulling Yuki into a strong but gentle hold. He pulled back and stared around the table of beaming teenagers (except Shigure, although I'm sure he has the mental age of a 13 year old…). "Thanks, all of you, your gifts are, well, there amazing… every single one of you chose the perfect present for me, and I couldn't ask for anything more, except one thing…" he looked down before saying, "Is there any more food left, Tohru?" he smiled when we all burst out laughing. Kyo had now joined us and mumbled some sort of a 'Happy Birthday' and had given Haru a necklace and explained that Haru's other present was somewhere else and that he would get it later. We all finished our breakfast before I wondered absent minded up to my room. I didn't quite realise why I had actually come up here. So I figured that I could go and check on Akito. I silently walked up to Akito's room before hesitantly knocking on the door softly twice. There was a few seconds of silence before the door opened and a tall, emerald-eyed man stood in front of me; he looked exhausted… he gave me a weak smile before moving out of the way to let me enter. When I did, I saw that the room was lit up by the bright sunlight and that Akito was sat up on the edge of his bed with his back facing towards me; Kureno sat in an armchair by the side of him; he also looked exhausted. Akito looked around sharply and protectively. When he noticed me, he smiled half-heartedly and rather rushed before staring back out of the window again. I walked quietly and slowly to where Akito was sat. He wouldn't look at me for some reason, but it didn't bother me…

"How are you feeling?" I whispered coming to a stop.

"I'm fine!" he said annoyed. He sighed before he finally turned to look at me. He smiled and patted the bed. I walked over and sat next to Akito. "Hatori said I should be alright to go out tomorrow…" he said sternly, still staring out of the window, "so you shall return with me back to the main house." He finished. I stared at him, shocked and majorly upset. I was enjoying the time here at the summer house, why did we have to leave..?

"Okay, Master Akito" I mumbled.

I composed myself before examining Akito's appearance; his skin and lips where white, his eyes black and were outlined with dark blues and blacks. I looked at his wrists and hands; there was hardly anything except skin and bone. It was obvious that Akito had lost a lot of weight, and he was already skinny enough before he fell ill! I sighed quietly. Akito coughed two or three times into a black hankie. Hatori was stood beside Akito within a split second and he rubbed his back soothingly.

"I, think it would be best, for you to get some rest, Akito…" Hatori asked whilst staring at the 19 year old ben double. I stood and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Akito" I mumbled before I started to head towards the door.

"W-wait!" Akito attempted to shout. I stopped abruptly and looked around. He pointed towards two wrapped up parcels on a nearby table. "T-there for Haru, the one on the top id from me and Kureno, and the other, from Hatori…" he coughed again, "Tell Haru I said 'Happy Birthday'." He finished as I picked up the two neatly wrapped presents and nodded. I walked out of the room and towards the spiral staircase…

_What's wrong with Akito..?_

**Pleaaaase review! I hope you enjoyed,, thankyou!**

**Frizzlechick ~X~**


	12. A day to remember

**Hey hey ~**

**I made a HUGE mistake in my last chapter,,**

**I didn't include Momiji! :O !**

**So,, im just gunna tell you what Momiji got Haru,, because I don't have time to go back and switch chapters, edit etc. SO! Momiji got Haru a little kokeshi doll,, I samurai one ! ^^ aww,,, so.. yeah**

**Sorry guys… my bad xD**

**There is a small paragraph in the middle of this chapter.. it's in **_**italics **_**and yes,, it is from a different perspective.. im not gunna say who.. you'll have to figure that out for yourself.. It will make sense as you read on **** I hope…**

**So, please enjoy my 10 CHAPTER OF BLACK LIGHTENING ! WHOOP! 10 chapters already,, whoahh… haha.. please REVIEW ! and enjoy!**

Black Lightening 

I sighed and looked down to the two heavy parcels in my hands. _I better get these to Haru…_ I wiped a single tear which had just started to roll down my cheek and headed for the spiral staircase. I tip-toed down the first few steps and stopped when I heard… nothing. I stopped abruptly and confused, where had they all gone? I peeked through the balustrades to see Yuki and Haru talking quietly; Shigure, Tohru and Kyo were no-where to be seen. I frowned before I started to slowly and silently walk back up the stairs. I was just about to spin round and run into my room but was stopped by running into a now shocked orange-haired boy. I opened my mouth to apologise but nothing came out.

"Eavesdropping is bad y'know…" Kyo said with a huff. He folded his arms before saying, "And watch where you're going!"

"I-I'm sorry!" finally, words came out of my mouth. I just kept staring at him with apologetic eyes; I could have sworn I saw his lips curl into a small smile…

"What are those?" he asked nodding towards the two parcels I held in my hands. I looked down and smirked at him…

"_Being nosey is bad y'know_…" I laughed. Kyo looked majorly ticked off before he smiled and relaxed. "There're for Haru, from Akito, Hatori and Kureno…" I said rather quietly. I looked down before a warm hand rested on my head. I looked up to see the concerned face of Kyo looking apologetically into my eyes…

"I, err… never had chance to, thank you… For what you did back at the main house…" Kyo mumbled looking down; his hand still resting on my head. I looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. He smiled in return and then cleared his throat. His hand was now back by his side. I don't know why, but I think me and Kyo will get on perfectly well… like brother and sister.

"Hey" a smooth deep voice came from behind me. I turned round to see Haru stood at the top of the stairs and looking rather confused. Kyo scowled, mumbled something under his breath and then stormed past us both and down into the kitchen. I looked at Haru who smiled and walked over to me slowly.

"What was all that about?" he asked with a slight smirk. I shrugged.

"He just wanted to thank me…" I mumbled and returned my glare back to the floor.

"Thank you?" Haru asked. I nodded.

"Yeah for something that happened a while ago, it doesn't really, matter." I shrugged it off.

"Hm"

"Here, these are for you, there from Akito, Hatori and Kureno. This one is from Hatori." I said, passing him the larger one of the two. He took it, looking rather exited and smiled. He tore off the light blue paper and stared at the white box with a large black square printed on it. In huge white letters;

_Ipad_

was written. He picked up the box and showed it to me. I stared at what Haru held in his hands and then realised that my mouth had opened slightly. A low chuckle came from the back of Haru's throat when he started to walk towards his room. He opened the door and stopped.

"C'mon! I'll warn you now; it's a tip, so be careful" he smiled and then walked into his room. I followed and looked around cautiously; there was a variety of clothes surrounding Haru's futon, large stacks of books, magazines and manga's piled here there and everywhere, a box brimming with necklaces and ear rings and a large white coat laying contently on a black computer chair. I stopped in the door way and looked around and laughed to myself. Haru looked back at me whilst climbing over to his desk. "What's so funny?" he asked trying not to laugh himself.

"Honestly Haru…" I shook my head "You're right! You seriously need to tidy up!" he laughed and then resumed his dangerous journey across his bedroom. When he reached his destination, he placed both parcels onto his desk and then looked at me.

"We should get to it then!" he smirked and then started to gather a pile of manga's, which had slid over, together and then re-stacked them. I laughed and started to gather some of Haru's clothing and piled them up ready to go to wash. After I had created a path that was safe to walk down, I walked up to Haru and looked at the mess on his desk. I shook my head as I started to gather some more books and manga's and put them in a neat pile. After I'd done that, I started to organise Haru's jewellery; I lifted the heavy black lid and started to un-tangle some of the necklaces that I'd never seen Haru wear. _He really does love his necklaces…_ I thought before I came across a dark silver chain with a ring tied around it. I picked it up, whilst frowning, to examine it further. There was an inscription on the inside of the ring…

_To Love Someone Deeply Gives You Strength, To Be Loved By Someone Deeply Gives You Courage…_

I frowned at the remarkably true saying, confused. I looked over to Haru who was gathering some more clothing over near his futon, with his back towards me. I placed the necklace back into the now organised box of jewellery and shut the lid. I turned towards Haru who was striding over towards the pile of washing I had started. I was seriously concerned, worried, and shocked to have found something with such a deep meaning. _It can't mean that much or he would wear it all the time…_ I thought, I looked down, still frowning, and thought some more… _I'm taking this too seriously; maybe it was a present from his mom or something… _

"Looks like were done." Haru said proudly, he laughed and then looked up at me, "Thanks, for helping out." He gave me a warm smile, like he always did and then walked over to me. I smiled weakly at him as he looked deeply into my eyes. "You ok?" he asked whilst cupping my cheek.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I snapped out of my trance and smiled at him. He just shot me a concerned look before he smiled and then walked over to his two parcels.

"Hatori is too generous…" Haru mumbled as he examined the back of the 'Ipad' box. He shook his head as I walked over to him. I smiled and then entwined my fingers with Haru's free hand. He froze and then looked at me; he tightened his grip and then smiled. I smiled in return and then sighed almost silently; I just wanted to put the ring and its message behind me. I loved Haru, and Haru loved me, there was no-one else who would stand between us.

"I wonder what Akito got me…" Haru mumbled.

_Dang!_

No-one except Akito then. I sighed again, louder this time and then let go of Haru's hand so he was able to open his second present from Akito and Kureno. He lifted up the white box and pulled off the lid gently. A silver chime bracelet with all twelve of the zodiac's! He lifted it up and brought it closer to his eyes so he could examine each and every one of the perfectly, immaculately painted tiny animals. He stood just staring at the beautiful piece of jewellery for minutes before he placed it on his wrist and beamed.

"Isn't it great?" Haru asked whilst beaming at me. I nodded, speechless from the beautiful bracelet. Before I knew it, Haru's arms had wrapped around me and he was cradling my tightly. After some time, he pulled back with a confused and slightly concerned look on his face… "But, Akito never ever bought any of us birthday presents…" he looked at his bracelet again and continued, "And even if he did, I wouldn't expect such an extravagant thing…" he looked at me and then smiled. He cupped my cheeks and then sighed. "But that is what _you _do Kisu, you change people…" he whispered. I smiled half-heartedly before he rested his fore-head against mine. His lips lingered before they gently pressed against my own. I closed my eyes as my hand held his face close to mine. His left hand wove around my waist and pulled me closer. We pulled back for split-seconds and gasped for air before our lips re-joined yet again…

_I walked up to my room slowly… thinking hard. As I walked into my immaculately clean bedroom; the sun had started to set now, and was casting light and dark shadows all over my almost empty room. I walked over to my futon and sat down on it silently. I sighed and I propped up my head with my hand and rested my elbow on my knee. My head ached… my heart ached, _

_and I don't know why._

I sat on Haru's futon as he held me close and played with my long, indigo hair. He told me stories about his childhood and all about Yuki. He made me laugh, and he made me cry. He always brought a smile to my face, without fail, and he could always capture my attention, how plain or boring the story may be. We sat there for hours, after we cleaned his room and opened his presents, he laid me on his futon and held me close, and now, the sun is setting outside. I sighed happily as he told me all about his first impressions of me, and all about his school (and mine soon). He then went on and started to read me his favourite book when he had run out of his own stories. He said it wasn't very well known but should be as it is one of the most moving books Haru has ever read… I smiled as he read it to me. Until this moment, I hadn't actually realised how much I really did love Haru, and how much he loved me…

"…_As he walked through the immaculately clean hospital, he searched frantically for ward 193. When his eyes finally found the right room, he marched up to the doors only to be stopped by a frail looking doctor…'Where is she?' he asked hysterically. The doctor looked at him and then down to his clip-board. He returned an apologetic look and then took in a deep breath-" _Haru read out loud, only to be interrupted by a timid 'knock' at his door. He stood up and walked over to his door. I copied his movements but couldn't do them as fast; my arms had gone numb and I had a severe case of 'pins and needles' in my feet. He slid open his door and smiled at the small brunette stood at the door.

"Well hello there, my little Tohru!" Haru said happily whilst patting her on the head gently. I laughed as her cheeks turned a light red.

"Oh! Hatsuharu!" she smiled in return and the declared "You dinner is ready!"

"Oh! Great, thank you, we will be down in a minute!" Haru said beaming happily. Tohru nodded and then tip-toed towards the stair case. Haru turned to look at me and smiled.

"We can finish the book tonight, if you want?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes! Please! If that's okay?" I asked walking up to him and hugging him warmly. His hand rested on my back as his free hand stroked my hair.

"Of course it is… my Kisu." He whispered. I gasped and pulled back. "What's wrong? Kisu? Are you alright?" Haru asked frantically. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah… sorry…" I resumed my warm hold and held back the tears.

_When I gain the courage to tell you Haru… I will._

"C'mon, let's go eat; I'm starving!" Haru said gently pulling pack and walking towards the door. I nodded and followed. I shut Haru's door and then turned around to walk down the spiral staircase, almost running into Tohru with a tray full of food, in the process.

"AH! Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright Ki-san?" Tohru asked. I nodded and then smiled. I followed Haru down the stair case and to the table full of food.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Shigure asked mischievously.

"Cleaning my room" Haru said blankly whilst grabbing a variety of sushi with his chop sticks. I nodded when Shigure looked at me.

"Really..?" he asked again; a huge smirk spreading across his face.

"Yep." Haru replied and then slotted in a piece of vegetarian sushi in his mouth.

"Listen, Haru. I know that your room did look like a bomb had exploded in there, but that doesn't take…" he looked over at the large clock hung up on the wall and then did some quick calculations in his head before continuing, "seven hours to clean." He smiled again at me then returned back to Haru.

Silence.

"YAY! I win!" Shigure sang "but, I won't ask what you two got up to in there…" he laughed as I just stared at him, shooting the worst daggers I could. When Haru gave him a 'shut-your-damn-face-now-mutt-or-i-will-kill-you' look, he shut up. The rest of the dinner went fine after that, Yuki later on joined us from doing some paper-work in his room and Tohru had made Haru a chocolate cake!

"Haru, for some reason, your white coat is outside in the back garden…" Yuki said quietly and then took another sip of his soup, "You should go get it, it's supposed to rain tonight…" he finished.

"Why is it outside?" Haru mumbled whilst standing up. He walked to the back door and with that, Tohru, Shigure, Kyo, Momiji and Yuki were all stood behind Haru silently as he opened the door. I stood up and ran over to where they were all stood. As Haru opened the doors, huge bright lights lit up and a chorus of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY's' sounded around the large room and garden. When we all had time to focus, we saw that the rest of the twelve zodiacs were all stood around a large stack of presents and a huge white box. Haru looked momentarily stunned by the huge surprise before he realised what was going on. He laughed and didn't know where to start. He thanked Yuki, when he found out that it was him who had organised it all, and then started to thank the other people. All had brought Haru a minimum of two presents each! He opened them all and thanked people along the way. He got many wonderful presents including a vintage kimono from Ritsu and a Daruma doll from Kisa. When Kyo presented his second present to Haru, we were all majorly shocked by the large, carefully decorated cake. We were happily surprised when Kyo explained that he'd made it and that it was chocolate, Haru's favourite flavour. Haru tried to give Kyo a hug, but, Kyo being Kyo, punched Haru and then made a run for it. I laughed after seeing if Haru was alright. Conversations started amongst different people. I started to talk to Ayame, or should I say, he started to talk to me, about my school uniform.

"Yes yes, my darling. The masterpiece is almost done, I can't wait to see your cute little face when you see it!" he patted my cheek when I smiled; I had gotten used to Ayame's dramatic speeches now. "I just need to tidy it up a little… don't worry, I haven't made the skirt too short!" he laughed. I looked around and saw Kisa and the small, blonde haired boy talking, and then Shigure and Ayame started a conversation. I saw Haru talking to Tohru and Yuki; he looked so care free when he laughed like that. He then noticed my stare and looked up at me. He smiled before I blushed slightly and then attempted to make a conversation with the nearest person next to me, only to find that I was stood on my own. I laughed to myself and then walked back into the crowd to examine Haru's gifts and cake. After everyone had either left or was staying the night and was in their rooms, I decided to help Tohru clean up. I walked from the kitchen into the garden holding a large plastic bag. I went round and gathered all the rubbish that was dotted round the garden. After I had done that, Tohru said that everything that needed to be done was already done. So with that, I retired up to my room. I walked slowly and tiredly and into my room and shut the door behind me. I then turned towards my wardrobe and picked out a large t-shirt and some soft black shorts. After brushing my teeth and returning back to my room. I flounced onto my futon and closed my eyes.

"Hey!" Haru whispered my eyes snapped open as I looked in the direction of my door. "Don't go to sleep! I still need to read you this book!" I sat up and smiled to myself in the darkness. He walked in and shut the door silently behind him. He tiptoed over to my futon and laid down next to me. He sat up and rested against my arm which was now around his shoulders. He opened the book and tried to find the right page.

"Haru?" I whispered.

"Hm, yeah?" he replied back, the light moonlight highlighting Haru's features slightly made him look even more beautiful.

"I have to leave tomorrow…" I looked out of the window.

"Ehh? What, why?" Haru asked, now looking up at me.

"Akito… he said that he wanted me to return back to the main house tomorrow."

"Damn!" he snapped the book shut and then sat up. "That's not fair…" he whispered angrily.

"I know…" he sighed.

"I can't read the book, it's too dark, so maybe another time?" he smiled at me in the darkness. I nodded and then moved closer to him so I was able to hold him, to _embrace _him… After that, it all happened so fast: his lips were against mine and my hands were knotting in his hair. His hands moved slowly and teasingly up my back while we still kissed. I tried to hold him closer to my body as the midnight chimes bellowed loudly around the house, but nothing could ruin or distract this magical moment…

**GUESS!**

**I can't put too much detail into it,, because it's only a T rating,, lol**

**Hope you enjoyed and pleaaase review !**

**Constructive criticism WANTED! **

**Thanks to you all,, keep reading and loves !**

**FC~ x **


	13. INFO! AN!

**GOOD MORNING ~**

**Sorry guys,, I haven't updated in like.. forever.. but I am writing.. slowly but surely :D chapter 11 should be up soon (I hope)**

**OHH,, I finished the fruits basket manga today! I was so happy.. and sad.. but HEY,,, it was an amazing manga and I totally admire Nazsuki Takaya… (hope I spelt that right ^-^) her artwork is amazing and I hope (wish wish and wish some more) that I will be able to draw like her one day **

**GREAT NEWS: I've found a uni that studies illustration; my dream of becoming a manga author isn't so far away now!**

**Lol,, I actually already have a manga title and story,, I've even started to draw it! Whoop,, but my graphics tablet is harder to use than I expected… hm.**

**IM SO VERY SORRY,, ive rambled on a bit haven't i? **

**SHHHH LUCY,, NO! **

**Anyway,, danke to everyone who has stayed with Black Lightening and is still reading it now ahahaa… and extra super big DANKE to everyone who has reviewed! THANKYOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!**

**Frizzlechick ~ X**


	14. Home sweet home?

**WHOOP! Okay,, im so very sorry… its been MONTHS since I updated but.. as you guys know… im swimming in coursework and on top of all that,, we're having and extention done! So its kinda like… slap, slap punch!**

**Anyway,, enjoy chapter 11… I do apologise for any mistakes I have made,, ive been typing this up at like 1 am…. so yeahh…**

**REVIEW! And enjoy….**

Black Lightning

As I lay there in bed, I stretched and then realised something; my eyes were extremely droopy and sore. I blinked a few times and then stopped as it did no good and just made it worse. I looked out of the window to see that the sun was just rising. I then looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:45; time to get up. I was going back to the main house today along with Akito, Hatori wanted to set off at 6:15 sharp! I stretched again and then looked down at the content, sleeping, beautiful face of Hatsuharu. I smiled and stroked his cheek softly. He ruffled the covers and then placed his hand absent mindedly on my own. His eyes remained shut as he continued to breathe heavily and slowly. I leant down to kiss him softly on the lips before I removed my hand from underneath his. I crawled out of bed slowly and steadily not to wake him up. I then walked over to my wardrobe. I sighed as I opened the doors and pulled out a long, tight-fitting dark blue dress. It stopped just above my ankles and had a traditional Japanese kimono pattern on it. After I had pulled that on, I tip-toed over to my black suitcase and then returned to start packing my bag. It didn't take me long to empty the wardrobes contents along with the books that rested un-touched on the shelf. After freshening up and twisting it into a rough braid. I looked over again at Haru who was half covered up with the thin white cotton sheets. I picked up my bag and then realised that I had missed a book. It dropped onto the floor with a loud 'bumf'. I looked over wide eyed at Haru who didn't move an inch. I picked it up slowly and then read the front of it; _Romeo and Juliet. _(A/N call it Cliché if you wish but I though it links in with B/L a little ) I smiled and then placed it in the space next to Haru; he read me his favourite book so I shall give him mine. I tip-toed out of the bedroom after giving Haru a quick kiss on his fore-head and then headed down the spiral stairs for one last time. i then saw Kureno stood checking through the large purple bags he had entered with. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Kisu!" he greeted warmly whilst standing up-right.

"Good morning!" I beamed and walked over to him. "Um… where's the others? Is Akito alright?" I asked frantically.

"There was some complications during the night, so Hatori is just checking him over. But im sure he's fine!" he half-smiled and then sighed. I shook my head and then marched up to him and held him in a tight embrace. He rested his arms around my shoulders and then placed his head gently ontop of mine.

"You need a break, or your gunna work yourself to death…" I whispered concerned.

"But who's going to look after Akito? Hatori cant, his only job is to keep us all healthy…" he replied

"I will." I shut my eyes; I would just to let him catch up with his sleep and have a break from constantly worrying. He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"I wouldn't allow that." He resumed checking the bags. I sighed.

"You're a typical dad! I'm nearly 16, I can handle him!" I half-shouted. He looked up and then laughed.

"And you're a typical _nearly 16 _year old daughter!" he laughed again. I had no choice but to join in. after we had stopped laughing, Akito walked weakly down the stairs with Hatori closely following. He walked over and smiled coldly at me.

"Have you said your fair wells?" he asked stroking my cheek softly.

"No, there all sleeping; I'll see them all on Wednesday any way." I replied weakly.

"Good. Right, let's go then." He declared. He walked outside after Hatori and climbed straight into the black car; the car had been pulled right up to the door so Akito didn't have to walk far. I followed and climbed in after him. He sat there in a black suit and started to stare out of the window. We started to move after Kureno climbed in the front; Hatori was driving.

"Did Hatsuharu like his birthday gift?" Akito asked still staring out of the window.

"Yes, he did. I thought he had already thanked you?" I looked at him with a confused look.

"Oh, yes, he did. He told me but I have been extremely tired and it slipped my mind. I'm sorry m-" Kureno's apology was interrupted.

"Okay, that's fine!" Akito snapped. He sighed and then turned to face me. He smiled warmly at me.

He was smiling, but his eyes… his eyes weren't smiling at all.

I smiled back and then gently stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on top of my own and held it there. I cocked my head onto the side and looked at him apologetically. His eyes opened as he glared deeply and darkly into my own; it sent shivers down my spine it was that frightening. I removed my hand slowly as the death glare slowly changed into an intimidating smile. I smiled back and then started to look out of the window. He did the same after crushing his lips against my own. We remained that way for the long trip back to the main house. Not a word was spoken by any of us.

The car came to a slow stop; the gentle 'hmm' of the engine started to quieten waking me up in the process. I blinked and then sat up straight; I didn't realise I had gone to sleep! I looked at the black jacket which had been placed over me by someone to keep me warm. I looked around and saw Akito with his head resting on his arm against the window; he was sleeping silently. I looked again at the black jacket and realised it was Akito's! I smiled to myself as he slowly started to wake up. Hatori climbed out of the car and round to Akito's door. After he had woken up properly and sat up, Hatori opened the door for the sleepy teen. I had already climbed out of the car and was stood next to Akito.

"Thank you for lending me your jacket." I said with a smile and handing him his jacket. He smiled in return.

"I didn't want you to fall ill." He explained and then started to walk towards his living area. I ran after him and stopped him.

"Wait!" he looked at me with disbelief. "You must wear your jacket, its cold and your still not 100% well, Akito." I explained pointing at his jacket which he held in his hand.

"She's right Akito." Hatori mumbled whilst coming to a stop with two large purple suitcases in his hands. Akito didn't look away; he just remained staring at me. A mixture of emotions spread across his face: disbelief, angriness, concerned and compassionate. I smiled at him as he snapped out of his trance and slowly pulled on the coat. A sharp gust of wind ruffled the trees and sakura petals surrounded me and Akito like snow. The soft pink flowers whirled around our heads and around our feet. I just stared at Akito who was squinting and turning away from the wind. Another ice cold gust of wind blew past us again. I walked up to the cowering man and wrapped my arms around him warmly to try and protect him. He froze under my touch and didn't move. The wind settled down as I let go of my warm, safe hold. I smiled at him and then started to walk towards his house.

"Hold on!" Akito's voice sounded from behind me. I smiled to myself as he walked rather quickly to stand by my side. We both walked into his living quarters and removed our shoes. I kneeled down next to the kotatsu as a frail looking woman brought in a tray with two teapots on and two fine china cups. She placed them on the kotatsu and then left the room after bowing. Akito was sat cross-legged and was staring out of the window; he seemed to be in deep thought…

"We should go out tomorrow." He said after a long silence and two cups of peppermint tea. I looked at him wide eyed and confused.

"In fact, we should go out now!" he stood up and walked over to his jacket which laid on his futon.

"b-but your still ill Akito, what happens if you-, if you start coughing again or something worse..?" I asked looking at the floor concerned. All of a sudden, he was stood holding my face close to his.

"It's going to be fine Kisu, I've already told you that I'm ok. Hatori had taken good care of me." he smiled and then kissed me on the fore-head; it was longer than usual. I gulped as he headed for his grey knee length coat. I stood up and shook my head.

"Well, Hatori needs to know before we go out." I said whilst pulling on a black leather jacket. Akito mumbled something under his breath.

"Fine. If it will make you happy!" he stormed out of the room and then waited impatiently for me to catch up in the corridor. We walked the long way round, like when we went to the hall for the banquet, but through a smaller door. We ended up outside Hatori's back room door. Akito knocked on it impatiently twice and stood waiting for the door to open. When it did, Hatori invited us in.

"No, no need Ha'ri… I've just come to inform you that we are going out." Akito mumbled reluctantly.

"Its cold outside Akito, you may start to cough again, I would prefer if you didn't." Hatori advised looking worried.

"Well, we are. I need to pick up a few things and there is nothing to do around here. I'm wearing my thermal coat and scarf and I have Kisu to look after me." he listed off and then finished by smiling at me.

"If you must…" Hatori sighed, defeated.

"Well, goodbye Hatori!" Akito finished and then headed for the door.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he keeps warm!" I whispered and then smiled reassuringly. Hatori smiled half-heartedly and then closed the door as I started to walk away. I caught up with Akito as we walked out of the main gates and towards the town centre…

As we hit the streets, the air filled up with delicious smells, traffic noises and many people talking amongst each other. It was a lot more busier than back in England. It was also a lot more nosier. I followed Akito around into various different shops; I had the feeling that he didn't do this that much. He acted awkward as we weaved in and out of huge crowds but he managed it ok. The first shop we walked in was a small delicatessen. Rare in japan but quite common in England so it seemed normal to me. Akito however was amazed and fascinated by the types of food it sold. He bought almost everything form pickled cucumber and carrots to blue stilton cheese. We then ventured into a clothes shop. Then there was a few more before the very expensive sushi bar in the centre of town. We ate in style and then decided that we should get home. As we was coming out of the busy area, there was a few smaller shops like the one I had bought Haru's gift from. Akito's phone rang and then he handed it to me.

"Answer it, I don't wish to speak to him right now." Akito handed me the phone and then walked off, leaving a mountain of bags with me. I wanted to run after him but I had to answer the phone and look after the bags; there was no way I could carry them all.

"Hello?"

"_Where's Akito? Is he alright? Why isn't he answering the phone?" _ the stressed voice of Hatori rung in my ear frantically.

"He's alright Hatori, he's just ran into another shop and left me with all the bags." I laughed and looked at my feet.

"_Bags?_" Hatori aksed.

"Uh-huh, Akito dragged me into almost every single shop!" I laughed again.

"_oh, well, I'm glad you're having fun." _

"Yeah, we are. Oh he's coming back now, did you want to speak to him?"

"_no, no it's alright. Have fun and be safe!" _and then he hung up. I stared at the phone and then laughed to myself again. I looked over at Akito who was picking his bags up again and keeping his stare locked on the ground. I didn't ask where he'd gone as he didn't look too happy.

"Alright, are we all set to go?" I asked after picking up the bags left on the floor. Akito stared at me.

"Aren't you going to ask where I went?" he froze, yet again.

"Nope. Its none of my buisiness." I smiled and then looked at the large clock tower; it was 7:45. Akito smiled at me and then kissed me gently on my cheek. When we got back to the main house, the maids took all our bags from us and carried them into Akito's room. we resumed our places back at the kotatsu along with our tea and soon after emptied all the bags as well as analysing every single thing we got.

So there we sat, cross-legged opposite each other with a kotatsu full of souvenirs, clothes and food. All the maids came in and took the food away to be stored correctly and the clothes were all put away in Akito's cupboard.

"Is there anything else you need, Master Akito?" one of the younger maids asked after all the work was done.

"No, no you can leave now" Akito snapped. The maid bowed and then left the room. As I sat there staring at Akito who was looking out of the large glass doors, silence filled the room. Akito looked as if he was in deep, deep thought. He stood up and then walked slowly around the kotatsu.

"Kisu, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for quite a while now." Akito kneeled beside me and took in a large gulp of air. "I've known you ever since you was a small child.." he looked down and inhaled deeply again "and all that time, I've loved you dearly." He pulled out a small black box and slowly lifted the lid. He looked into my eyes before saying:

"_Marry me."_


	15. Why?

**HEY guys! Listen,, this chapter aint for the faint hearted… this is why the story was rated a T… just warning you…**

**Enjoy AND review pleaaaase! **

**FC ~ X**

Black Lightning

_As I sat there staring at Akito who was looking out of the large glass doors, silence filled the room. Akito looked as if he was in deep, deep thought. He stood up and then walked slowly around the kotatsu. _

"_Kisu, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for quite a while now." Akito kneeled beside me and took in a large gulp of air. "I've known you ever since you was a small child.." he looked down and inhaled deeply again "and all that time, I've loved you dearly." He pulled out a small black box and slowly lifted the lid. He looked into my eyes before saying:_

"_**Marry me."**_

I sat there, unable to move, and staring at a white gold diamond ring which held several small diamonds. I looked up to Akito who was now looking down at the floor, yet, he still held up the velvet black box for me to observe. _What do I say?_ I asked myself frantically. I closed my eyes, concentrating on keeping the acid and food in my stomach. I took in a deep breath and tried to clear my head. When I opened my eyes, Akito still held up the box but was now looking into my eyes deeply, thinking he was going to find some sort of an answer in them.

"Akito… I d-dunno what to say…" I trailed off taking in another deep breath. Sure, I did love Akito, but, not as much as I loved Haru; I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Haru! Not Akito, but I know that if I said no, he would get suspicious and that could potentially make him extremely violent, and if he did find out that I loved Haru, he would surely hurt him…

Or worse.

I gulped and looked up. I had thought this through as much as I ever would; I didn't have the time to say 'Oh, let me think about it'. So I had decided; Haru would understand, right?

"Please…" I was just about to answer when Akito interrupted me. The word slipped my mind as I stared wide-eyed into the red and watering eyes of Akito Sohma. "I-I…" he shut the lid and looked up at me; his cheeks well and truly saturated with tears.

"I have lung cancer."

My heart skipped a beat. I continued to stare at Akito wide eyed as tears overflowed and rolled down my cheeks silently.

"I-I only have.." he sobbed a little more into his hands before collapsing onto the floor. "..ten months…" he looked up at me; his eyes wide; he almost looked deranged. His hands stretched for me and wrapped themselves around my shoulders. His strong hold was impossible to break free from. He pinned me against the kotatsu; the fore on which he pushed me back resulted in the cups to cockle over and splash against my back. He kept his strong, almost hypnotising stare as the now silent tears rolled down his cheeks. "Y-you… you don't believe me?"he shouted with a slight laugh. He stood up and towered over my shaking, fragile body.

"You think… that I'm making this up?" he crushed his eyes shut and lifted an empty tea cup; he smirked as he analysed the fine painting of the peppermint green cup. I shook my head feebly as he smirked at me coldly. His blurred arm holding the teacup came down with an immense force. There was a large 'swoosh' before the piece of pottery connected with my forehead. My limp body fell down to the floor with a loud 'bumpf'. I opened my eyes slowly to see a clump of my indigo hair all matted together with a red substance. I blinked a few times before lifting my free hand up slowly and lightly dabbed my forehead.

It hurt; a lot.

I stared at the blood which dripped from my fingers as a teacup, smeared with blood, came crashing down to earth, inches away from my head. A cold, strong hold grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. my dizzy head was millimetres away from Akio's who just looked at me in disbelief.

"So, how else would you explain me coughing up blood? Well? How Kisu?" his other hand wrapped around my other wrist as he held up my weak figure. "And my sudden loss of weight? And why I can't go out in the cold for too long?" he stood up dragging me with him. I tried to gather my thoughts and tell my legs to stop acting like rubber. I managed to stand up weakly but Akito was doing most of it.

"And why…" he lowered his head as small droplets of water fell from underneath his fringe. "…why I asked you to go shopping with me…" he looked up more apologetic now. "I wanted to do all these things with _you_ Kisu, before I die…" he whispered. "That's why, I want you to marry me… so I don't die a lonely, _hated _person. My eyes saddened as Akito kept on staring at the floor. He collapsed onto his knees and brought me down with him. His hands still wrapped around my bruising wrists.

"I…..I wanted to have… children…" he let go of one of my wrists and hid his face in his free hand. "I wanted to show people that I _do _care, and that I _can_ care…" he sighed shakily and kept on sobbing silently. "I wanted to die, and people _actually_ show up at my funeral… Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kisa _Tohru_..." he trailed off as he let go of my right wrist. He looked up slightly but kept his stare on the floor. "I wanted to explain to everyone, that I'm not at all a bad person… I just n-need support, and encouragement…" he looked up and into my eyes "And I wanted to show, that I _can_ love, and that I _do _love…" I gave him a small smile as he stared at me. I lifted my weak arm and cupped his cheek lightly.

"I know you're not a bad person…" his eyes filled with tears again and threatened to overflow. "And I k-know that you care…" I brought my face closer to his "And I know… that you can love…" he brought his eager lips towards mine and crushed them against me. His hand knotted in my hair as his arm wove around my waist and pulled my body closer to his self. My free hand wrapped around his neck as every now and then, we would separate for air. My weak back gave up as I dropped to earth with a quiet 'bumpf'. Akito continued to kiss me throughout the night…

I opened my sore eyes at the early hours of Sunday morning. I stretched and managed to reach the bottom of my futon. I sat up yawning quietly whilst I blinked repeatedly; my lips were also extremely sore. I looked around the room and then searched the floor; I eventually came across my red and white kimono. I looked at the sleeping figure laid next to me sleeping contently. I brushed my fingers delicately down her smooth, bare back before I came to the thin cotton sheets which covered up her bottom half. I smiled happily to myself before crawling out of bed. I pulled on my kimono roughly just to cover myself up; if I walked into any of the maids, they would surely have some sort of a fit! I walked slowly and casually into my bathroom and turned on the huge copper tap. Hot water gushed out immediately. After pouring in some scented oils that were supposed to help me, I walked back into my bedroom and as I did, I noticed a very beautiful woman perched on the end of my futon holding the cotton sheet from around her neck. She looked up at me as she noticed my arrival and smiled subtly.

"Good morning." She whispered. I climbed back onto the bed and sat cross-legged behind her. I had picked up a brush on my way back to my futon so I decided to gently pull the brush through her long indigo mane; it was very messy and matted in some areas…

"Good morning…" I mumbled. We sat there in silence while the bath filled itself. The only noise was her gentle breathing, the distant running water and a few birds outside singing a happy tune. I stood up to check the bath and as I rose, I held out my hand for her. She accepted rather quickly and let me lead her through the room and into the bathroom. I slipped off my Kimono and climbed in. I beckoned her to copy my movements; and she did. The thin cotton sheet fell of her petit body as she climbed in after me. She sighed contently as the hot water was relaxing.

"I haven't used my bath yet…" she sighed happily and closed her eyes. I smiled and felt quite privileged that she spent her first time with me. My brow creased as a reminder of yesterday's events weighed down my mind.

"I don't want to annoy you or anything but…" I started but to be interrupted by Kisu.

"You want to know if I want to marry you or not?" she whispered. I nodded and then looked down. She swam over to me and brought her lips to mine. After a split second she answered.

"Yes."

I looked at her in amazement as she smiled at my response. I took my lips back to hers yet again before I pulled us both under water…

I walked through the long empty corridors before I ended up in my original room. I sighed as I entered the very familiar but dark room. I wondered over to my lamp and switched it on. I was very surprised however, that it didn't turn on. I stood up and sighed. _Bulb must have gone._ I walked over to the bathroom light and turned that on; it lit up my room a little; a least I would fall over anything. I wandered over to my futon and flounced on it heavily. I buried my head in my hands as I realised what I had done; _my emotions got a hold of me and all I could do is what Akito wanted me to do!_ I tried to comfort myself…

Well that failed.

I sighed as I wiped away the stray tears and decided crying won't help anything. I stood up and walked over to my black travel bag I still had to un-pack. I decided to do a spot of reading so I rummaged through my bag until I came across one of my favourites: Silver Moonlight **(A/N MY OURAN HSHC FANFIC ~ CHECK IT OUT!...PLEASE!)** . I then again wondered over to my futon and laid down lazily onto it. I sighed as I tried to focus on the romantic tragedy I was reading…

I was stood in a school bathroom. There was an incredibly annoying drip-ing sound coming from one of the taps. I searched the large bathroom before I my eyes met up with a long line of sinks. They were all extremely mucky and I couldn't see which one of the taps the irritating sound was coming from. I started to march up the long corridor like room. I stormed by, tightening every tap I came across but still, the sound didn't stop. My temper was growing now and I was just about to flip. It seemed like I had been tightening taps for hour's on-end. I glanced back at where I started my journey only to find one sink behind me. I was about to scream when all of a sudden, it stopped. My hands froze; fistfuls of hair. I looked at the wall which stood proudly behind the line of sinks; it was now one large mirror. I looked confused at my reflection; I hadn't noticed it before. My stare stayed on the mirror as I saw Hatori of all people walk up behind me. I turned around to greet the young doctor but he was not there. I turned back to see Hatori still stood behind me. he folded his arms as he looked like he was waiting for something to happen. I was now extremely scared. I wanted to scream; to smash the wall of mirror but I couldn't move. There was a blood-curdling scream which made me feel sick. I looked around frantically in the mirror to see where the scream was coming from but all I saw was myself mimicking the ear-splitting scream. I was so shocked to find out that it was me screaming. Then, suddenly, an unbearable pain surfaced and it felt like my whole body was on fire. I collapsed onto the floor as mirrors surrounded me. I longed to just kill my self – the pain was that unbearable. Then, from the far distance, the screeching sound of rusty old taps sounded and shortly after; gushing water. Although I was surprised to see that when the 'self-turn-on-taps' reached my end, it wasn't water gushing out;

It was blood.

The sinks started to overflow as the unbearable pain continued. I kept on screaming as the blood splashed onto my face and clothes. I looked into the mirror at my reflection and saw there was no Hatori to be seen. The blood had reached my ankles and was slowly making its way up my body. The pain carried on, only getting worse as the blood kept on rising. After what again seemed like hours, the blood had finally reached my head and the ear-splitting screaming slowly but surely turned into frantic gasps for air until it stopped all together. The screaming stopped;

But the pain didn't.

I woke up screaming and sat up in bed; the vomit quickly approaching my mouth quietened the screaming until it stopped. The constant vomiting preoccupied my thoughts, preventing my mind wondering back to the awful nightmare…

**Reviews are greatly appreciated..? ? **

**(pss.. I don't wanna spoil the mood….)**


	16. Scarred

**Black Lightning**

I frantically tried to stand up but the never-ending streams of vomit kept ejecting from my mouth. I crawled, when I could, off my futon and towards the bathroom.

"KISU?" a trembling voice screamed from the door which had been opened so violently, the small square frames had snapped in some areas and the paper had ripped in others. I looked up at the wide eyed face of Hatsuharu Sohma. My eyes widened as I momentarily stopped vomiting, but that didn't last long; as soon as I started being sick again, Haru was stood by my side tying my hair back loosely. He helped me into the bathroom and then shouted someone to get Hatori. In my head I wanted to say: _NO! That's really not necessary Haru!_ But all I could do was continue to vomit more and more…

"K-Kisu…" The frantic shaking voice of Haru rung in my ear but was only quiet; the loud screeching I made drowned out his smooth voice.

"What's wrong- Oh, my…" I heard Hatori's disturbed voice come from the door. I came to a slow stop with my vomiting, and after I was sure I had myself under control, I started to take deep, steady breaths. My hands supported my frail, limp, almost lifeless body, and my head drooped low. I just kept shouting at myself from inside my head as I started to slowly stand up.

"Ohhh, no you don't… Sit back down please Kisu." I was brought back to earth slowly and gently by two strong warm hands. I opened my eyes, which had seemed to be watering, and looked at the people who stood around me in pure horror.

Momiji, who was dresses in cute pink and white bunny PJ's, was helping one of the maids clean my bed whilst two or three other maids were cleaning the floor and its belongings, Hatori was sat crossed legged flicking a rather large syringe, Kureno was stood with some shorts and a kimono wrapped around himself roughly and Haru was stood as far away from me as he possibly could; his hand was covering his mouth and his eyes were horrified, shocked and apologetic. I smiled weakly at him as Hatori injected me with the clear drug. He slowly but surely lowered his hand and returned the weak smile.

"Okay, we will carry you to my office and you can stay in there for a few nights. I'll check you over once we get over there; I'm afraid I have no Idea what's wrong, Kisu…" he mumbled and stood.

"Shigure!" he yelled in the direction of my bedroom. An apologetic Shigure walked into the bathroom with questioning eyes.

"Help me carry Kisu to my place, please." Hatori mumbled whilst packing all his medical instruments away. Shigure just simply nodded and walked over to my still weak and shaking body.

"C-cant I help..?" Haru asked quietly. He was now kneeling near my head and held my hand in his. I smiled at his now normal voice.

"Um… yes you can if you want, Haru…" Hatori sighed and then handed his bag to one of the maids. With that, I was lifted effortlessly off the floor and was carried out into the cold crisp air. It felt good on my hot, sticky body. I took deep breaths of the cool air as I stared at the walking trees and stars. When we reached Hatori's house, he ordered the maid to help me get bathed; I still couldn't move my body, as much as I hated being seen naked by people who I didn't even know, I couldn't exactly carry on covered in vomit. After the maids had helped me clean up and get dressed, I was carried back through into Hatori's 'patient's' room. I sighed as I was laid gently on the typical western style bed.

Hatori conducted many different tests right throughout the night...

"WHERE IS SHE?" The screams that had started precisely thirty seconds ago came from the fuming Akito.

"M-Master A-Akito… please…" a maid tried to calm him down…

"NO! WHERE. IS. SHE?" he bursted into the room after about twenty seconds of silence. Hatori stood, alerted and protective.

"Master Akito, please, you must leave now… The illness of which Kisu has is still unknown-" Hatori was interrupted by Akito.

"I REALLY… Don't care, I only have a few more months left, who cares? I'm here to see her, and YOU can't tell me what to do!" Akito stormed past the apparently defeated Hatori and rushed to my side.

I smiled weakly at him and then stared at Hatori's desk. Something caught my eye and as I gasped, Hatori quickly and gracefully placed it into his slightly open draw. He looked at me and placed his finger on his closed lips.

"K-Kisu, is it me? Did I do this to you?" Akito asked frantically. I shook my head, frowning.

"Of course not" I whispered with a laugh. All he did was frown at me.

"What _did _you do to Kisu, Akito..?" I looked over to where Hatori stood; his arms folded and his almost invisible glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Akito kept his stare locked on me; it was obvious he really _didn't _want to say what he had done to me the night previous…

"Akito..?" Hatori tried to prompt on the silent teen. Hatori sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can I speak to you outside please…?" Hatori started for the door. Akito raised silently and gracefully, his eyes hiding behind his fringe, as he then followed Hatori into his 'front room'.

(_hatori's perspective)_

"Akito, yo-" I was interrupted by Akito himself.

"Hatori, I-I don't want to hurt her…" he whispered. I sighed and realised almost immediately what had happened.

"I know you don't, Akito…" I walked over to the young man who had crawled onto my sofa and had curled up into a ball. I took a seat beside him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"S-she knows…" he whispered so quietly I could hardly hear him. I just continued to look at his dark, charcoal hair.

"Y'know… about my cancer…" he wiped his eyes and then returned back to his original position. I sighed.

_I told him to hang on for a few more months…_

I shook my head.

"She took it pretty well actually…" he sat up as he stated the fact. He looked into my eyes deeply, his dark, almond eyes, circled with dark greys and blues, a sure give-away from his illness. He was truly like a son to me, a rather spoilt son who behaved badly sometimes, but, nonetheless, a son. I smiled weakly before pulling him into a tight hug. After a moment, we separated and I stood up.

"Going back to what we were talking about previously…" I turned my back to him and removed my glasses; I rubbed my brow slowly; the stress was almost too much, and with that certain suspicion about Kisu, I had no idea what I'd do if I was correct. He returned his glare back to the floor.

"There is a chance Kisu could be pregnant, I can't find anything else wrong with her at all… there's no unwanted bacteria, viruses or anything like that in her body. I have conducted several tests and the only thing I can think of now is either severe depression or pregnancy…" I looked at the wide eyed youth.

"…what…" he whispered yet again, almost silently… "…p-pregnant…?" after what seemed like hours of silence, he stood up and ran over to the window. He yanked the window open and then gripped onto the framing of the window. He crushed his eyes shut and then started to breathe extremely heavily. I walked over to him and held him a black hankie. He took it and then coughed violently several times into the black piece of cloth.

"Did you take your medication..?" I started to walk towards my cupboard.

"…." He shook his head and then slid down the wall and sat crossed legged on the floor. I sighed and shook my head as I started to look for the correct medication. I walked back over after I had prepared the syringe. I flicked it several times before ejecting it into Akito's right arm; he watched silently as I did so.

"What if she is?" he made me jump slightly as the tone of his voice was louder and more aggressive. I looked back at him whilst I washed my hands, wide eyed.

"What if she has our baby, and then, I die..?"

"Don't say that!" I slammed the towel onto the side angrily. I frowned and stared at the slowly ticking clock.

"But Hatori, I merely facing the facts!" he was now borderline shouting. "T-that child, will have NO father! How does that make you feel..? I know how it feels to have NO-ONE THERE!" tears started to fall down his cheeks as his voice broke in some areas. The harshness of Akito's words made the warm liquid in my eyes overflow. Two or three concentrated tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped my cheeks violently before I composed myself and turned my head slightly towards him.

"She hasn't even given birth and I'm already a bad father…" he whispered and collapsed onto the floor… he sat there with his head in his hands, kneeling as if he were praying.

"It's not certain, Akito, we still need to conduct a pregnancy test, however, if she is, then she has conceived extremely fast…" I frowned, as now my medial knowledge came to use; surely, if she has conceived, then the effects of her pregnancy wouldn't be revealing themselves so soon… I shook my head_; I already have too much of a headache, I don't need any more stress… _

"We should go back to Kisu… I will ask her to perform the tests, and it is only then, we shall find out the cause of all this…" I wandered back over to the door.

"I-I'm going to my room…" a small voice sounded from Akito's still collapsed body. I nodded and ordered one of the maids to help Akito return back to his room…

(_kisu's perspective)_

Hatori entered the room alone. I frowned and was about to ask where Akito had gone before he interrupted.

"Kisu, the only test I haven't completed, is the 'Pregnancy Test'…" he looked down and then walked over to his desk and started to search through the draws.

"P-pregnancy..?" I sat up abruptly, feeling strangely energetic…

"mhhmm…" he lifted up a white and blue box and tipped out its content. He brought over a long needle and asked me for my arm…

"H-Hatori… This is very unnecessary…" I mumbled but in my head, I knew I wasn't telling the truth…

"Yes, it is Kisu…" I flinched a little as the long needle inserted my arm and made its way up my vein. It stopped, but felt like it was carrying on continuing up my arm. I crushed my eyes shut as Hatori slowly and painfully removed the desired amount of blood from my arm…

"Okay… I will have your blood and urine samples sent off to get tested… We should receive the results in a few days…" he smiled weakly before placing the two test tubes in a polystyrene box and then placed a lid on the small box.

"How do you feel..?" he asked whilst writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Apart from shock, I feel fine…" I stared blankly at the model skeleton standing all alone in the corner…

"Well, you can stay here tonight and we'll see how you feel tomorrow…" he walked out of the room for a few seconds and then returned holding his laptop. He sat down at his desk and turned it on. He peered over the top and smiled warmly.

"Try and get some sleep, okay?" he recommended softly. I smiled and nodded my head; it wasn't long before I fell into a deep sleep…

(_haru's perspective)_

I sat there in my dark, messy room, thinking, _analysing _every single thing that had happened over and over and over again. I had awakened the morning after Kisu had said she was leaving, only to find a mere book lay next to me. Angry Kisu hadn't said her good bye to me, I stormed out of the house and had seen Akito and Kisu climb into the back of Hatori's black Audi. But I didn't say anything… _Why Haru why..?_ I shook my head and brought my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them as I stared at the delicate porcelain cow Yuki had got me for my birthday… I crushed my eyes as I wanted to go back to that day… not at all for the presents and attention, but to spend that perfect day with Kisu. I loved her more than anyone realised, even _I _didn't quite realise how much I really did love Kisu; I loved her with my _entire soul…_ I stood up abruptly and stormed over to my bathroom. I walked in and turned off the bright light. I turned on the large copper taps and was slightly hypnotised by the steam that poured from the large bath. I blinked several times and then removed my shirt in one swift movement. I waited for the bath to fill before I removed the rest of my clothes. I walked in and sunk into the hot, steaming water. I closed my eyes as I sunk further and further until all that was left was the top of my head, my eyes and nose. I don't know how long I had been there for, but it must have been a pretty long time;

All I could think about was _her…_

**:O- lol,, in order to know all the scientific stuff behind pregnancies,, I've had to research it;;;;;**

**Mother: -clicks on lucy's history- (why is she checking my history anyway..? o_O) **

**History:**

_**How long does it usually take before your morning sickness starts?**_

_**How long does it take for an egg to be fertilized?**_

**Well,, you guys get it… -laugh- ooohh dear ~~ ANYWAY,, sorry it's been such a long time folks… been pretty busy lately xDD **

**Hope you all enjoyed BLACK LIGHTING chapter 13**

**OH OH OH –jumps up and down-**

**I now have a deviant ART account ~~ so any requests I know I still have two to complete and put up,, but if there's any scenes you want me to draw out of B/L OR Silver Moonlight~~ I would be happy to draw,, FOR YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE OUT THERE xDDDD**

**Ta ta for now ;D **

**:3**__


	17. Sorry ! AN

**HEY !**

**OMGsh ~ I'm so very terribly sorry people,, I havent updated in like .. FOREVER!**

**I've had so many exams, and then my laptop broke –sobsob- then I had Christmas and then yet MORE exams,, ugh SO! I am in the middle of the next chapter ~ !**

**Don't worry,, I'll update ASAP - I'm still amongst all my exams though –laugh- **

**Haha sorry again ^^' my bad xDD**

**Later ~**

**Frizzlechick -**


	18. A Flower Bud

**Oh My Goodness Meeeeeee ~**

**I haven't updated in FOREVER**

**:O I feel ashamed…**

**But the truth is guys,, ive hade COURSEWORK COURSEWORK EXAM EXAM ugh.. I'm pretty much DEAD.. **

**I'm sorry for those who reviewed and I haven't replied to,, I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND I THANK YOU ALL IMMENSLY !**

**This chap is short and again,, I'm sorry but ive been like typing at 11 and 12 at night so I APOLOGISE FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND WHATNOT XD**

**Please enjoy ~~**

**Black Lightening**

(_Akito's pov)_

I sat there, staring gormlessly into the deep, dark abyss of the brimming bath, streams of steam rising and then condensing on the cold glass panels of the window. I sighed as I slowly dipped my index finger into the still, calm water. I frowned;

_Pregnant...?_

I stood up and walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. It had been three days since i last saw Kisu and any other human. I didn't want to see anyone, I didn't want to talk to anyone… I just wanted to be alone… I closed my eyes and crawled onto my bed and then started to think over and over again about Kisu… I smiled at the past memories as the images flashed up in my mind. I brought my knees further up to my chest and fell into a light sleep thinking… _hoping…_

(_Kisu's pov)_

As I strolled through the unusually sunny garden, I frowned. I hadn't seen Akito for three days now… I had asked Hatori but he said that he was sleeping, but for _three days?_ I kneeled down and dipped my finger into the warm water of the small pond which was situated nears Haru's room. I sighed, I hadn't seen Haru for three days either… I tucked a stray strand of hair behind me ear and stood up.

"Kisu" I heard a soft voice sound from behind me. I turned round, slightly delayed as if I had been doubting that someone had called my name. My deep blue eyes matched up with the light grey eyes of Yuki Sohma. His warm smile rippled through my body and warmed my heart. He walked closer slowly.

"Yuki… I didn't think you came here that often…" I said with a smile. He nodded.

"And, you're right. I'm here to check on you, I heard you haven't been very well." He gave me an apologetic look. I looked down.

"That's thoughtful of you… Thankyou" I looked up at him and smiled. He took in a deep breath then walked slightly closer.

"That's quite alright…" he rose his soft, delicate hand and traced my cheek bone lightly with his finger. He smiled warmly again before he sighed almost silently. He let his hand drop before he looked down.

"I hope you start to feel better soon." He smiled then looked at his watch.

"I'll see you some other time." he bowed and then walked away. I stared after him, slightly dazed before a sudden crash of lightening knocked me out of my trance. I blinked and then started to walk inside. My speed, however, picked up when the rain started to tip itself all over me.

"Ugh.. Stupid god..damn rain…." I mumbled to myself. I slid the door shut and watched as the rain grew more violent and the wind tore branches off trees. I sat down cross leged; not wanting to explore the unknown part of the Main house. I looked around for any signs to direct me back to my room after deciding I should probably make a move. There was nothing. I frowned and decided to walk down a long corridor.

It had started to get dark and so the corridors where becoming less and less visible. I walked slowly; cautiously and suspiciously through the long corridor; there seemed to be no life. I could see that I was coming to a dead end so I decided to walk even slower. Suddenly, there was movement behind the wall I was stealthily moving along on. The door a few feet ahead made a loud scraping noise as it slid across the floor letting streams of light hit me. I stood still shocked, and scared.

"Kisu?" the warm velvet like voice of Hatori rung. I sighed in relief and started to walk towards him.

"Your soaking… And, why are you in here..?" he asked closing the door. I looked up at him, slightly shocked.

"Well… I uh.. the rain! I came in here because of the rain…" I laughed shakily. He frowned and walked over to the window…

"Kisu… It's not raining…" Hatori said slowly and then looked at me still frowning.

"Y-yes it is!" I ran over to the window and stood, utterly petrified at what seemed to be no rain or any sign of wet anywhere except the small pond. The sun shun brightly like it was before Yuki had been to see me.

"It started to rain as Yuki left!" I said confused. Hatori frowned deeper.

"Yuki is at Shigure's house. I was talking to him about three hours ago and again just now…"

I took two steps back and collapsed to the floor.

"B-But…" I looked down at the floor.

_He was there… _

Tears slowly started to roll down my face.

"So all we need to do is find out how you're so wet"

"HATORI?" an urgent voice rang from inside the room Hatori had exited. He ran back and threw the door open.

"What is it Haru?" Hatori almost shouted protectively.

"It's Kisu! She's just fallen into the pond!" the frantic voice of Haru came from the light room. Hatori looked at me as his protectiveness fell from his face.

"So that's how you got wet…" Hatori mumbled.

"Huh?" Haru rushed from around the corner and ran up to me. "Kisu.. are you alright?" he asked placing his hands on my cheeks. I nodded, smiling; being so happy to see him after three days.

"Yes…" I smiled as he smiled and gave me a tight embrace; he soon let go and mumbled something to Hatori then ran off. I sighed, as my heart dropped and smashed in the deep corners of my stomach…

_Is our love failing..?_

"Kisu… I have your results back, please step in here." Hatori beckoned towards the room Haru had run out from. I obeyed and followed him in through the door. He sat down at a large arm chair and beckoned me to take a seat on a nearby couch. He rubbed his brow and frowned.

"So, Kisu… I don't know if I should be happy to tell you or be sad to say that… your results have come back showing positive." He stated looking at me apologetically. I looked up at him and stared, wide eyed.

"P-positive..?" I whispered, taking long, deep breaths and gulping every now and then. He nodded and removed his glasses from his head. I automatically looked at my stomach and placed my hand gently on it. I gulped again and smiled slightly.

"I s'pose t-tha's good… Being a mother…" I smiled again and then stood up suddenly. I blinked and cupped my mouth, wide eyed.

"Kisu..? whats wrong..?" Hatori asked slowly. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing."

Hatori conducted many tests until he was satisfied that my health was at a reasonable level. After washing his hands he took a seat next to me on the couch. He removed his glasses and sighed.

"How do you feel about this..? There are other options you know, you don't have to give birth to the child…" I looked up at him horrified.

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered horrified. "There's no way I'm gunna kill this child!" I felt scared, _terrified _that Hatori was going to take away what was inside me, growing, _living._ The child was part of me now; I don't know what I'd do if I happened to lose him… the thought made my stomach curdle…

"I'm only informing you, Kisu…" he half smiled and placed his glasses on a nearby table. "Now, Akito… When wll he find out..? And, I you want, I shall tell him…" I shook my head.

"I will… And I'll go speak to him now." I smiled warmly "thank you Hatori… For everything." I smiled, stood up and walked out of the room gracefully.

My mind stared to wander after I left the building. I looked up as the sky stared to turn grey. The cold wind blew at me violently as I stumbled through the court yard and past the rock pool. I frowned and clutched my stomach as if I was trying to protect the small bud inside my womb. I cowered whilst sliding the door open that led into Akito's room. I sighed and stood still whilst I gathered my surroundings. I gulped and stared down the dimly lit hallway. A flickering light shun its way out of Akito's room. I stood up straight and walked over to the door quickly.

_Maybe this isn't such a great idea after all…_

"Come in" Akito's deep voice sounded from behind the door. I gulped again and slid the door open. After walking inside and closing it again, I bowed low enough to not make eye contact. "how are you feeling…? My Kisu?" he asked slowly.

"I feel better, thankyou." I rose my head and smiled softly. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek; he smiled.

"Good." He mumbled "Please…" he beckoned towards the empty kotatsu "Sit." He let go and took a seat closest to the window. I followed his command and took a seat opposite him.

"So…" he rested his head on his wrist and smiled slightly mischievously "When are we going to start the wedding arrangements?" his eyes glistened with pure excitement whereas mine showed nothing but stress and total exhaustion.

"Whenever you want" I half smiled and tried to sound somewhat enthusiastic. He frowned and poured himself and myself some peppermint tea. "But, um Akito…" I started. He looked at me with slightly aggressive eyes.

"What's wrong..?" he asked, assertive.

"Well…" I tried to think of ways to tell him so that it wasn't so much of a shock, but every thing I thought of didn't fill that criterion. I sighed and gave up.

"I'm pregnant, Akito." I looked down "I'm having a baby"

He looked at me for what seemed like hours upon hours. His eyes fell dark and his skin whitened. My heart sank from his immediate reaction but, when all hope seemed lost, the amazing happened which I thought wasn't possible with Aktio.

The heartfelt, sincere smile spread across his face as his eyes glistened with joy and hope as his cheeks turned a light pink.

"That's wonderful!" he whispered almost silently. "That's incredible." He stood up and ran to my side. "Its what we wanted!" his arms wrapped around my shoulders as his head rested gently on top of mine. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his body.

_And so, there we sat, blissfully happy. The happiest and most trouble free I had been ever since my mum had died. _

_But in my heart, and yours too, we both know that these dreams mustcome to an end, and eventually…_

_We Must Wake Up._


	19. The End Is Only The Begining? Part one

_Please, Don't!_

_I don't deserve this!_

_WE don't deserve this!_

I tried to reason with him, but nothing seemed to be working.

I collapsed onto my knees and begged harder and harder.

_I LOVE YOU! HOW HARD IS THAT TO UNDERSTAND!_

He stared at me for some time before he answered;

_Very._

I sat up abruptly and gasped for air. My hands clutched the thin bed sheets as I threw up all over the floor. I stumbled to my feet and tried to make my way to the bathroom. I carried on but into the darkness of the deep bath as that's as far as I could reach without making a further mess.

I crouched there, feeling like I was coughing up my own insides, but I didn't care. I had _him,_ sat beside me, holding the hair out of my face and patting my back softly. After several more minutes, I finely stopped. I wiped my mouth as I sat up and admired my boyfriend's beautiful anatomy. His bare chest was lit up in the silver moonlight that shun its way through the opened window. His soft white hair stood up in messy spikes as his necklace hung proudly around his neck. I smiled as he beckoned me into his chest for a warm embrace.

I could still remember when I told Haru about the pregnancy…

_I sat there on the end of my futon, over analysing everything that had happened that day. _

I must tell Haru… After all, it could be his child_._

_The fact that it had only just dawned that either Akito OR Haru could be the father almost led me to suicide. I had both men, both whom I loved, both thinking that they are the father of the chid living inside me when reality is, only one can be the father. _

_I paced up and down my room, thinking of ways to try and explain the predicament I had found myself in to Haru. _

I should just tell him straight._ I thought. _

_I shook my head. I sighed and flopped down onto my futon. I looked at my stomach and slowly lifted the overly baggy shirt I was wearing; not even a few weeks old and I was already self-conscious about my bump. I traced circles around on my stomach lightly with the tip of my index finger over and over again. It made me smile slightly and put my mind to rest, for a little while at least. But it was then my attention was drawn to the open window as there was some sort of rustling sounding from just outside my bedroom. I stood up protectively as only the moon lit up the room. _

"_Who is it?" I whispered whilst searching for some sort of a weapon. I picked up the book Haru used to read to me._

_More rustling. _

_My breathing rate increased as it became harsh gasps. _

"_W-WHO IS I-" I started but was silenced by a pair of strong but gentle hands. My panicking eyes stared directly into the warm eyes of Hatsuharu Sohma. I smiled before the tears stared to roll down my cheeks. He climbed n through the window and hugged me tightly. _

"_Hey Kisu…" he whispered into my hair._

"_I m-missed you so…" a wave of anger almost swept me off my feet as I pushed him back and finished with "…God damn much! Where the hell have you been?" I almost shouted. He laughed shakily and shook his head before planting his lips softly onto mine. He pulled back and whispered._

"_School." My eyes widened as I gasped. School! I forgot completely. I'd been ill so of course Hatori wouldn't have wanted to stress me out. My anger disappeared. I laughed quietly and returned my eager lips to his. His hand wrapped around my waist as the other slipped under my baggy tee and up my back slowly and teasingly. As much as I wanted to, I had to stop it there as I still needed to tell him about my, or possibly our baby. I pushed him away softly._

"_S-stop…" I said feebly. He stopped but didn't move his hands. _

"_What's wrong Kisu..?" he whispered mischievously. I sighed and removed his hands myself._

"_I'm pregnant." I looked down and walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my dressing gown. _

"_What..?" he whispered. The anger swept over me again. I frowned and almost shouted;_

"_I said I'm pregnant! Have you gone deaf all of a sudden?" he stared at me before breaking into a loud roar of laughter._

"_That's incredible!" he smiled and embraced me tightly. _

And that's how Haru took it. So now, I feel so incredibly suicidal because I'm going to have to tell one of them that there not the father eventually. I looked down and coughed again before Haru whispered.

"Are you okay, Kisu..?" I nodded slightly.

"mhmm." I sighed again. It had been almost two months and the morning sickness was already hitting me over and over again like an annoying migraine. I had already started to develop a slight bump which softly stuck out from in between my hips and I was losing sleep every night from annoying nightmares.

"Let's get you cleaned up…" Haru whispered gently; I nodded and allowed him to gently remove my baggy shirt. He stood up and walked into my bedroom and pulled out one of his shirts.

"You don't have any more baggy ones do you?" he asked sitting by my side. I sighed.

"Nope." He laughed gently and placed the shirt over my shoulders. He slowly brushed my hair and tied it back neatly in a loose braid. I smiled, even though I felt like crap.

"C'mon, lets go back to bed…" he smiled and stood up. I shuffled back to my futon and laid down stiffly; my head and stomach felt like they were going to explode. I moaned slightly when Haru wrapped his arm around my shoulder…

(Akito's POV)

I lay perfectly still. Turning the pages silently, there was not one sound. I glanced at the pictures that accompanied the articles and smiled; I was going to be a father, whose mother I loved so dearly. I sighed happily; I hadn't felt this happy in years. I looked outside at the dark moonlight sky. The stars shimmered and flickered in the night sky. I stood up and tip toed silently over to my sliding door out into the garden. I opened it slowly and quietly, keeping my eyes hooked on the stars. I skipped over to the stones which were shaped like animals. I crouched down and picked up the smallest stone which a baby was carved. That baby resembled me, seeing as I didn't have any animal transformation, but that baby could resemble the baby which I gave life to; me and my wife-to-be Kisu. I smiled wider and placed it down.

"If it's a boy, I shall call him Night, if it is a girl, I shall call her Star…" I mumbled to myself. I wrapped my arms around my knees and looked back at the small stone child which smiled happily next to its fellow family members…

-the next day-

"Akito, do you want a white suit or black?"

"Akito, sir, do you want Ramen for main or miso soup and kimchi?"

"Master Akito, do you require more seats than 100 in the ceremony hall?"

I mumbled my answers to the many questions that were getting thrown at me. I stared around my room seeing people doing different things all at the same time. There was Ayame and Mine measuring my proportions and hanging up different coloured fabrics for me to choose, there were chefs carrying hot plates of food around the room, the organisers who were providing the seating arrangements, the dining room and ceremonial room walking around inspecting, asking, being annoying! I sighed and carried on answering the questions; who would have such a stressful wedding?

"Everyone! Please give Akito time to think, and SPACE to breathe!" Hatiori announced loudly, obviously annoying him and stressing him out also. I smiled when the room started to quieten down. After the room was completely empty, I stood up and walked over to the window where I saw a large white van pull up. I frowned.

"Hatori! What are those people doing?" I asked boarder-line shouting. Hatori walked over and stared out of the window.

"They are here to help Kisu pick her dress." Hatori answered whilst walking back to the different fabric hung up on the wall. I smiled; this could be the perfect opportunity to see Kisu looking even more beautiful before the actual wedding. I tiptoed over to the door and slipped on my sandals before skipping down the corridor. I swung the door open and headed towards Kisu's room. When I reached it, I could hear conversations emerging from about six different people.

"Master Aki-" I spun around to silence the maid who was carrying a jug of water with my hand.

"Shh…" I whispered as she stared at me wide eyed. I returned and placed my ear against the door to Kisu's room.

"_Oh, that one looks beautiful!"_

"_Yeah it does, but, I think we can exaggerate your curves more…"_

"_I don't really like the colour…"_

"_It's the only colour we do…"_

Different voices, muffled by the door, sounded from the room of which belonged to my fiancé. It was then when I wished I stopped in my room.

The door opened suddenly, allowing me to fall and 'face-plant' the floor, and about two inches of a pair of high heels. The room went silent. I looked up and smiled at the shocked faces of the women who were running around carrying huge white dresses.

"Akito?" I looked up and saw Kisu's shocked appearance. She wore a long white gown, which was fitted from her neck to just under her bust then fell down flowing, making her look like an angel. I stumbled up to stand up and looked at her.

"You look wonderful!" I smiled before I was pushed out of the room by a chunky, red haired woman.

"Its bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress BEFORE the wedding!" she exclaimed and the slammed the door in my face. I blinked wide eyed and then turned around to head back to my house. As I stepped outside into the elements, the cold air hit me and sent me spiralling into a violent coughing fit again. I coughed and coughed before my stomach couldn't take any more. I collapsed onto my knees and started to cough up large amounts of blood. My eyes watered as screams sounded from behind me.

"AKITO!" Hatori's voice shouted from in front of me. I sat up, cupping my mouth and letting the red liquid overflow and drip through my fingers. My eyes grew heavy as I fell slowly into unconsciousness…

"AKITO, BREATHE, AKITO, SIT UP NOW!" I was yanked awake by the violent fits of coughing, choking and the yelling from Hatori. I blinked as I came to a slow stop with my coughing.

"Why did you go out in this weather? And just wearing your kimono?" Hatori shouted. I flinched slightly at the elders rant. I blinked and sat up slightly.

"I-I'm sorry…" the sound only came out as a shallow squeak; my throat was dry and red raw, it ached and so I found it impossible to speak. Hatori frowned and covered me in more blankets.

"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up" he picked me up and slowly carried me inside…

(Kisu's Pov)

I sat and watched helplessly in a huge, ugly, white dress. Akito was bent double vomiting blood; his coughs and moans filled the almost silent house. Hatori had helped Akito stop coughing eventually and had carried him away. It was then when it hit me;

Am I only doing _thi_s because of _that?_

In other words, was I only marrying Akito because of his medical condition? Or was I genuinely in love with him? I sat down in the dressing room and wiped away the tears that rolled down my cheek.

"Are you dressed yet?" the red haired woman opened the door and peered in. She smiled and yanked me up. "This is the one." She beamed, but, for some weird reason, I could not move my lips from the saddened fixed shape they were…

**Thanks sooo much for sticking with B/L for this long guys! _ I cant believe it!**

**There is only a few more chapters left of this fanficcy,, so the climax is approaching us at a rapid rate! :D:D**

**Im soooo exited! _**

**Please review,, I haven had one in almost three months –laugh- (or is that a sign… o_O)**

**Peace out ~ 3 **

**Frizzlechick 3**


	20. The End Is Only The Begining? Part two

**HEY HEY GUYS!**

**So,, I FINALLY HAVE ALL MY COURSEWORK DONE -JUMPS UP AND DOWN SPREADING THE LOVE-**

**But, there's a catch,,**

**IT'S NOW EXAM TIME! -_- effin' great huh?**

**Well, at least exams won't eat up and ENGULF all of my spare time (she says) so i can upload more stuffs for you guys!**

**ANYWAY ,, I hope you enjoy this chapter of B/L… GAH –gets emotional- its gunna be so hard to say goodbye to my first ever fanficcy… TT_TT**

**Please review,, they mean the world to me! –PSST- (!) CHAPTER NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED(!)**

**Black Lightening**

(2 months on)

My life, all of a sudden, had changed drastically, since moving in to the Sohma house hold last year. From being that rebellious 'couldn't-give-a-crap' girl, I've matured and learnt how to treat other's peoples' feelings without hurting them. I've met the most wonderful people, and I would never give any of it up for the world…

_I'm the luckiest girl alive._

_**The End; Part 2**_

"Okay and breathe deeply again please" Hatori mumbled whilst holding a cold silver circle against my chest. I took a deep breath and then released it slowly. "That's good" he returned to write something else on his laptop. He smiled as he pulled out a syringe and injected a clear liquid into my arm.

"This should ease the pain" he smiled again and then walked over to the sink to wash his hands. I scratched my head and then tried to slide swiftly off the bed; a simple task would be easily failed at this stage. My left leg swung heavily and kicked the silver trolley, producing a large shatter as all the instruments were agitated on the pristine silver tray. I flinched as I heaved myself off the bed and stood up tall.

The baby was being a complete pain in the ass! It had started to kick and move around inside me, and I hated the feeling. Most mothers would love it, and eat spicy foods to move the baby, but I've been eating cucumber and ham; the only two things I've been eating at the moment.

I looked down and analysed my humongous and ugly body; the 'subtle' bump had now developed itself into a big-ass mountain sticking out from in-between my hips. White stretch marks scarred um by abdomen and chest and on top of all that, the baby kept stealing my iron in my blood, causing me to faint and feel extra depressed if I didn't have my daily dose of iron. I sighed and walked over to the couch where Haru sat and watched me like a puppy dog.

"What are you beaming at?" I snorted. He looked disgraced for a few seconds before he laughed and replied with a cheerful;

"You" I snorted again and yanked him to his feet. Inside I knew I didn't mean to be so rough and harsh with the boy I loved, what I really wanted to say was '_oh Haru, you're so sweet!'_ or something on those lines but what came out was some sort of a noise a pig would make and a comment that could lead anyone into depression. I sighed again and arched my back. He walked to my side and slid his arm around my waist. He smiled sweetly, understanding 100% .

"Come back again tomorrow, okay?" Hatori mumbled whilst staring at a complicated machine. I nodded and thanked him before walking out of the room, or should I say, shuffling?

"Nice and easy now" Haru mused. Intense fury struck as I leashed out.

"I'm no idiot! You're the idiot!" I shouted. Frowning intensely, I stormed off towards my room.

"Wait up!" Haru yelled from behind me. I slowed down, still frowning. "I know I'm the idiot, I don't know what its like to be carrying an extra human around, I'm sorry!" he pleaded kissing my hand as we walked. I laughed as I reached my room. I looked down and pushed the door open, thinking, _deciding _that now was the time to tell Haru.

"Haru" I turned around and dragged him into my room. He smiled, but in a curious way. I frowned, worried and slightly upset. "There's something I have to tell you" I mumbled.

"What is it Kisu?" Haru asked gently, cupping my cheeks with his soft hands. He rose my face so that I was level with him.

"You have to understand the situation first, before I blurt it all out to you." I whispered, tears brimming, threatening to overflow. He frowned and looked at me, urging me to carry on.

"A-Akito… He only has a four months left…" I spluttered, now sobbing hysterically. Haru looked scared, and stared at me as if he knew what I was going to say. "He… He asked me a while ago, i-if" the words tried to come out sounding strong and clear, but all moisture was absorbed by the dry neck they travelled up and only came out as a mere squeak.

"I would marry him…" I finished, holding onto his broad shoulders for support. My legs grew weak as a sudden feeling of nausea almost snapped me in two. I looked up at Haru whose face was hidden in the darkness of the moonlight.

"H-Haru?" I whispered. Nothing. I shook him somewhat weakly, but in my mind, violently. "Haru!" I tried to shout. He stepped back, letting me fall onto my knees with a heavy 'thud'. His eyes seemed to be glazed over, like he wasn't in at all, like his soul had left his body, and only let the muscle, bone and skin remain stood, with a beating heart, which I feared was coming to a slow stop.

"And what did you say..?" his sharp words made me jump. I gulped and stabilized myself on the floor by holding onto a nearby chair.

"I, I said yes…" I whispered almost silently. "But, you understand right-?" I was cut off by him picking up a nearby book and throwing it at the window.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted. His hand grasped fistfuls of hair as he absorbed all that had been said. He yanked the chair from underneath me and threw it at the paper door. The small squares of wood were demolished as the chair ripped through the paper pieces of my door and carried on through the thicker paper of the corridor's wall.

"HARU! CALM DOWN!" I shouted "IF AKITO FINDS OUT I'M WITH YOU, HE'LL HURT YOU!" I tried to quieten my frantic shouting as he stormed up and down my room, looking for something to destroy. His fist rose to his chest and then held a small shiny thing in front of his face; tears rolled down his face as he threw the necklace at me.

"I am NOT with you" he stated harshly, the pain of his words cutting through my thick guard that surrounded my heart. I dropped to my knees again as my heart eroded away from the inside out. All time seemed to slow down as Haru stormed out of my room and disappeared into the blackness.

Now, my soul had left me and the baby to survive through a wedding I no longer wanted to be a part of…

(Two days later)

I hadn't seen Haru since I told him about the wedding, neither had anyone else. Thank goodness nobody heard our argument; that would have only caused more harsh words to be spat out by other people I loved. I stood up straight as the tight zip was pulled together, tucking in my large bump and attempting to cover it with a lot of white frills and lace.

The dress, in all honestly, didn't actually look that bad. It was fairly simple, yet elegant.

_Hell, _what did I know about elegance? I laughed at the tall blonde haired woman stepped back to admire the white blob (me). She beamed literally from ear to ear as she adjusted the bows and lacing that hung down from my waist.

The baby squirmed inside of me, spreading feelings of nausea and just, total 'grossing-out' feelings around my body, causing me to gasp and cringe. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to ease the strange sensation my little child was starting. I squeezed tighter and cringed more and more until he finally stopped.

"Thanks" I mumbled towards my stomach whilst staring back into the mirror.

"Kisu, are you ready yet? There all waiting" Hatori sounded from behind the door.

"Yes, she's perfect!" the tall blonde stated. I half smiled when she helped me down from the large box I had been standing on.

It was then the intense nerves decided to make an appearance. My knees started to shake a little as my heart rate picked up at quite an alarming speed. Nausea almost swept me off my feet as the tall blonde opened the door and started dragging me along to the main houses' main hall.

"You'll be fine honey" she whispered encouragingly. I sighed and looked down at the white flowers I held in a small bouquet. My heels clicked loudly on the wood flooring but then were muffled by the long trailing dress that surrounded them. We finally reached the main hall. The door was open although the audience were sitting with their backs facing us. Akito stood proudly at the front of the hall wearing a very nice fitting black suit. Hatori stood beside him, wearing a dark blue suit.

"I, I can't d-do this" I mumbled quietly and frantically.

"Of course you can!" the blonde stated. She almost laughed as the sweet delicate music started to play. I took in a deep breath and started walking. I was shortly accompanied by Yuki Sohma who looped his arm through my own and smiled lovingly at me. It was then when I realised he was filling in the space for my deceased father.

"Thank you" I whispered, relieved as I hadn't even thought about things like that which make all of the difference. We walked slowly, _painfully slowly_ down the aisle. I could feel all eyes boring into me and my large bump. I sighed and gripped onto Yuki tighter.

"Its all right Miss Jones" he whispered encouragingly. Wow. I would miss that name, _Jones._ I blinked as I saw all the zodiac members in the hall, all except one, who I would have wanted there, who I would have traded Akito's place for; Hatsuharu. I sighed and looked up as we reached the end of the aisle. The music came to a short and sweet stop as Akito turned and took my hand from Yuki's. He smiled at me, and I had no other feeling but to smile back at him. The priest started talking when all the past memories flashed back through my mind.

The day I found out my mom died; I clutched the delicate silver ring which hung from the sliver chain around my neck. _"Your mother, Sarah Jones, was killed today in an accident at her work. A fork lift lost control and rammed her into a wall, she was sent to hospital and has been in a critical stage since 11:30 am, she later passed away at a confirmed time of 2:20 this afternoon, I am terribly sorry"_

The first day at the Sohma main house; the mental scars of my 'husband to be' first meeting, making me flinch. _"I was wrong! You really haven't changed at all!" he laughed before continuing, "Your still as clueless and as stupid as ever!" he shouted and before I knew it, my head hit the floor with a huge bang! I could already feel the swelling of my left eye and cheek bone from the sudden punch._

The first day Hatsuharu showed me love; I kissed the small delicate cow charm that hung from my neck. _"I've got something for you." Haru said, changing the subject with a smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black bag. He held the bag out for me to take it. I took it silently, never taking my eyes of him. "I thought your mom's ring was lonely." He smiled again. I opened the bag and poured its contents into my open hand. I stared at my present; a white silver chain with a black charm hanging off it. It was the silhouette of a cow. I beamed at my gift as Haru took it from my hand and tied it gently around my neck._

The first day I realised I loved Akito; I touched my bulging stomach and half smiled. _"I…..I wanted to have… children…" he let go of one of my wrists and hid his face in his free hand. "I wanted to show people that I do care, and that I can care…" he sighed shakily and kept on sobbing silently. "I wanted to die, and people actually show up at my funeral… Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kisa Tohru..." he trailed off as he let go of my right wrist. He looked up slightly but kept his stare on the floor. "I wanted to explain to everyone, that I'm not at all a bad person… I just n-need support, and encouragement…" he looked up and into my eyes "And I wanted to show, that I can love, and that I do love…" I gave him a small smile as he stared at me._

The day I broke Hastuharu's heart; I stared at the snapped chain with a delicate half of a heart hanging lifelessly from my wrist. _His fist rose to his chest and then held a small shiny thing in front of his face; tears rolled down his face as he threw the necklace at me. "I am NOT with you" he stated harshly, the pain of his words cutting through my thick guard that surrounded my heart. I dropped to my knees again as my heart eroded away from the inside out. All time seemed to slow down as Haru stormed out of my room and disappeared into the blackness._

The day, I realised, my whole life would change for ever;

"I do" I mumbled.

"You are now man and wife"

I brought in a breath before my own and Akito's lips met however, a scream sounded from behind us, distracting us both. I swung around and stared at Kagura who looked horrified. She was staring outside wide eyed and slightly opened mouth.

"Oh my…" mumbles and whisperings sounded the hall as people started to exit and run rather quickly towards the clock tower. I turned around to see a silhouette stood on the roof of the clock tower. I ran outside, knowing immediately who it was.

"HARU!" I shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I asked as people surrounded me looking in the same direction. Akito appeared by my side and looked up as well.

"Hatsuharu Sohma you come down here right this second!" Hatori shouted. Everyone had now come outside and was all looking up at Haru horrified.

"I will, don't worry" Haru shouted back matter of factly.

"And… And SAFETLY!" Hatori finished before Haru took one more step towards the edge. My heart raced, my head pounded as a feeling emerged from my lower stomach; the feeling like I was being torn in half.

"GAH!" I screamed before looking down and seeing a puddle of water and blood surrounding my legs. My eyes popped as I fell to the floor, only to be caught be Akito who was staring at me horrified. The pain carried on, getting more intense in every heart-beat.

"H-HATORI!" Akito screamed. I clutched my stomach as more water gushed out along with blood.

"N-Not yet angel…" I mumbled weakly before screaming again. Every few minutes, a new, more intense pain would rip open my stomach and scorch.

"K-KISU!" Hatori yelled. I screamed louder as I was picked up and laid on a hard bed. The stretcher carried me into the ambulance, followed by Akito and Hatori.

The pain was almost too much, I couldn't take it anymore…

"Stay with us Kisu!" Hatori yelled whilst injecting morphine into my spine. Akito sat silent holding my hand and rocking back and forth slightly, his eyes wide open, looking slightly deranged.

We reached the hospital shortly after and I was carried in by stretcher. My heart beat faster as nausea knocked me over. I vomited all over the white lace and light pink bows until a tray was held in front of me. I was bowled into a white room, light and spacious where several doctors and nurses surrounded me.

"How's her stats?"

"Blood level"

"Clear"

"Is she stable?"

"The baby…"

Constant noise and beeps filled my already thumping head. The pain had settled right down but I was still in agony.

"She's almost three months early" one doctor said

"The baby has a healthy heart beat" another said

"But its not fully developed"

"Just Get it out" I tried to scream but all it came out was as a feeble and weak mumble.

"Okay honey, we just need to wait until your contractions are regular" a sweet voice sounded from the left of me. The room remained blurry as I remained distant from the world.

I then had to lay, disabled, for three hours straight of unbearable pain and scorching before doctors rushed to my side and stated:

"Her contractions are regular! We're ready when you are dear…"

"**All you have to do is push!"**


	21. The End Is Only The Begining? Part three

_"How's her stats?"_

_"Blood level"_

_"Clear"_

_"Is she stable?"_

_"The baby…"_

_Constant noise and beeps filled my already thumping head. The pain had settled right down but I was still in agony._

_"She's almost three months early" one doctor said_

_"The baby has a healthy heart beat" another said_

_"But its not fully developed"_

_"Just Get it out" I tried to scream but all it came out was as a feeble and weak mumble._

_"Okay honey, we just need to wait until your contractions are regular" a sweet voice sounded from the left of me. The room remained blurry as I remained distant from the world._

_I then had to lay, disabled, for three hours straight of unbearable pain and scorching before doctors rushed to my side and stated:_

_"Her contractions are regular! We're ready when you are dear…"_

_**"All you have to do is push!"**_

**Black Lightning**

The pain burned me from the inside out; my heart thumped as if it couldn't beat any faster if it tried. The pain, _agony…_ I sucked in a deep breath before gripping on the nurses hand even tighter.

"Okay hunny, you're going to have to push!" the midwife stated looking at me.

"I..I c-can't" I whispered almost silently. I spoke the truth. The pain was so unbelievably excruciating I could hardly bring the energy to open my eyes.

"Tha baby hun… Think about your child… If you push, you can have him in you're arms sooner, and all this will go away!" the midwife urged me on. Tear streamed down my face as doctors and nurses ran around me and injected all sorts of medicine into me. I screamed as the pain reached its maximum, or what I thought was the maximum…

"Jus'.. One.. P-push…" I breathed. I brought in all my power and remaining strength and pushed as hard as I could. My stomach felt as if it had ripped, so did my heart.

"That's great!" the midwife laughed, "Wow, another two or three like that and he'll be out!" I half smiled amongst all the pain. It seemed like hours passed by of ultimate scorching from the inside out until I gathered up enough dtrength to push again. I sucked in and screamed as my hips seemed to dislodge themselves.

It was then I heard a faint cry, a baby's cry. I gasped and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down.

"ONE more hun, and you'll have him on your hands!" the midwife urged placing her hands near my legs. I screamed once more before gathering the power to push once more.

The ear-splitting scream echoed through the halls as the baby fell out and into the midwife's arms. All the pain stopped straight after that final scream.

"Congratulations…" she murmured cleaning the baby roughly… "You have a gorgeous baby girl…" she passed over the baby wrapped in light pink blankets. I held out my arms and let the slightly crying baby fall softly against my chest. I smiled at the small baby, tears welled as they shortly after fell down my face.

"wow, what an unusual hair colour…" the baby indeed did have jet black hair and smoky coal eyes. She looked up at me and nudged against my chest.

"Here…" a deep voice sounded. I looked up to see the crying eyes of Akito Sohma… He held out a already made milf bottle for me to feed the baby girl. He sat down on the side of the bed and beamed.

"She's beautiful…" he whispered. I stared at her and beamed…

"What shall we call her?" I whispered dryly.

"Star." He said completely satisfied with what had emerged from my stomach.

_When one thing is brought into the world, it's unfortunate but another thing must be taken… To keep the balance of good and evil, this almost cruel act must take place… We can't live in a society where there is too many of whom are evil, and too many of whom are good; there must be a sufficient balance for the human race to carry on living…_

When I left the hospital the next day, I heard the terrible, heart crushing news that Hatsuharu Sohma had been confirmed dead. He had fallen from the top of the clock tower four hours before Star was born. Hatori had told me the news whilst Akito kissed and cooed at Star, completely oblivious.

As I sat there, watching Akito and Star lay and read together on the futon, all I could feel was heart ache and guilt; when I was supposed to be feeling happy and chuffed.

"..and the house was made entirely from sweets!" Akito exclaimed to the three week old baby. She laughed and played with Akito's hair as he read her the classic tale of 'Hansel and Gretel'. I walked outside, unseen, and over to the pond. I looked over at the small stones that resembled the twelve members of the zodiac plus Akito. My eyes lingered on the small ox that stood proudly next to the small human child. My heart again fell to pieces as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Akito sounded from behind me. I looked up, slightly stunned.

"Im just.. h-happy.." I sobbed, even though I clearly wasn't. Akito smiled and kneeled down beside me, he kissed me softly and then cupped my cheeks.

"We're a family now, it what I wanted…" he kissed me again "Please don't cry, my Kisu…"

"Hatsuharu Sohma… A kind and gentle man, with great potential and plenty of love to give, passes on to the other side as from this day…" the priest said clearly. Myself, Akito, and all the other members of the zodiac gathered round the white coffin that lay waiting to be lowered under the ground, where Haru, the love of my life, would sleep till the end of time…

**Hey guys,, don't mean to spoil the mood or anything XD LOL um,, this chap is short but that's how I wanted it to be; straight to the point and like –THERE THERE THERE THERE- kinda thing…**

**Poor haru passes over as a new star is born (quite literally)… I think (THINK) there is only one more (longer lol) chapter left ~ SO PLEASE,, SQUEEZE IN YOURE REVIEWS BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT!**

**Seriously,, I love and love and LOVE all of you guys who have followed Black lightning this long,, its my first fanfic and I'm gunna be sad to say 'The End'… TT_TT**

**Thanks again! And keep smiling ~ !**

**LOVES ~ **

**Frizzlechick**


	22. The End Is Only The Begining? The End

**Black Lightning**

It had been three long and painful months since the birth of my daughter, Star, and exactly three months since the death of the love of my life, Hatsuharu.

It had been said that Haru couldn't carry on with the feeling that I had been carrying a baby that was not his… his hopes had been built up and built up until he had had enough and just simply couldn't carry on any more.

My heart was slowly but surely eroding inside of my chest, fragments where just chipping and peeling away whenever I thought of him… My mind would start playing tricks on me whenever I thought about him for too long; I would start to see him… _hear _him.

Akito's conditions seemed to be getting better since the birth of our child… He was living the life he had always planned and hoped for. He sat and cuddled and kissed star for hours on end, he had clothes made especially for her and would have her checked by Hatori every week.

I was sat in mine and Akito's room watching the water fall outside; the thunderous noise sounding from the sky made star cry. I sat and hushed her in a plea for silence. She wailed louder and louder until my anger built up and I leashed out.

"STAR! Shut up now! It won't hurt you!" I yelled at her, laying her down roughly on my futon. She screamed louder and started kicking her legs ruthlessly around. I sighed and stood up, fistfuls of hair.

"Kisu? What's wrong with Star?" a voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to see Akito stood in a black suit and tie.

"Where are you going?" I asked, concerned. He walked in further, ignoring my question and walking over to the still screaming baby. He sat down on the futon and hushed and cooed her. The baby soon settled down and fell asleep in her father's arms. He smiled and lay her down gently in her cot.

"You just need to be patient with her…" Akito stood and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me towards the full length mirror. I was shocked by my appearance; my hair had become thin and wispy, my face looked drained and lifeless, and the weight had recently dropped off my body again…

My heart crumbled a little more from the memories of when I first met Haru…

"You need a break… We shall go to England for a week, and Star can either stay here with Hatori and the maids or she can come with us?" He stroked my cheek lightly and tucked a long strand of hair behind my ear.

Having a break sounded good… But I didn't like the thought of leaving my baby alone for a week, I needed to make up to her all the yelling I had been doing recently…

"Akito, I'm fine here, with you and Star…" I turned around and leant my head against his chest; I felt and heard his heart pounding loudly when I hugged him back. Hi grip tightened around my waist as he kissed my neck softly.

"I'm so happy for all of us." He whispered. I half smiled and let go of him. "I must get going…" he mused, "I have a meeting to get to." He smiled and kissed me once on the forehead before tiptoeing out of the room. I sat down heavily on the futon and sighed.

"You need to move on, Kisu…" a voiced sounded behind me. I turned around to see Hatori walking into the room holding a clipboard. I quickly wiped the warm tears that started to roll down my face.

I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"He was loved by every single one of us… And he knew that, it was a shame that he had to end his life, but you're living _your _life, you have a child, a husband, a family… It's time to leave him…" Hatori sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He rubbed my back as he allowed me to sob hysterically into his chest…

"_Y'know it's my birthday on Friday?" I nodded looking at him suspiciously, "I don't want anything, from you." I stared in amazement and was about to disagree but was stopped by his hand cupping my right cheek. "Because I already have you…"_

The memories came flooding back as I continued to sob into Hatori's shoulder…

_His head rested on my forehead as he shut his eyes. And whispered;_ _"Kisu Jones, I love you_."

"shh.." Hatori cooed as my sobbing came to a slow stop… I know that I had to move on, make a fresh, and get over it… As much as I loved Haru, and always will, I just couldn't carry on living this way… I was a mother, I had responsibilities I couldn't afford to lose or treat badly…

"O-Okay… Thank you Hatori… I will move on…" I mumbled sitting up. Hatori half smiled and stood up.

"Now you go and wash your face, I'll just see Kisu…" he walked over to her cot and smiled warmly…

"She gets more and more beautiful everyday…" He whispered. I smiled and nodded…

"I know".

(Three weeks later)

Akito rolled off me and onto his side… The atmosphere was heavy and thick… The rain beat against the window loudly outside as the lightening lit up our discarded items of clothing… I rolled onto my side, breathing heavily as I fell into a light sleep.

I was woken up abruptly by violent coughing coming from the man laying beside me. I rove the cover my body violently and ran over to his side…

"A-Akito?" I hesitated, not wanting to touch him in case I made things worse. "H-HATORI!" I screamed as the dark red blood cam ejecting from his mouth. He gripped his chest and tried to cup his mouth and stop the blood spewing all over the white bed sheets. Hatori ran into our room and straight over to Akito's side. He held a bag and a syringe.

Akito coughed louder and more violently, vomiting up more blood and other substances. Tears streamed down my face, not wanting to loose someone else I loved dearly…

"KISU, STAY BACK! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Hatori yelled. I nodded hysterically and ran over to my mobile…

Three minutes later, the doctors and nurses came rushing into the room with different monitors and equipment. Star had been taken away from the scene and was in the safe hands of Momiji…

"STATS? HIS BLOOD LEVELS!" The doctor screamed…

The remaining pieces of my heart where slowly chipping away, painfully falling down into a pit of despair…

I held onto Akito's hand until I was forced to let go…

Nurses carried on running around after the doctor as I was told to leave the room… I stared at the vacant eyes of Akito Sohma as doctors pushed piped and tubes down his throat and up through his nose, wires and other tubes were hanging out from his wrists and chest… The bed was saturated in blood and so was the floor. I cried silently as everything seemed to slow down.

The doctors yelled louder, but now sound could be heard…

The coughing continued and more blood kept spilling out, but I could not see what colour it was…

Everything stopped, as a white flash blinded me and an ear splitting noise deafened me.

I woke up in a silent room, no-one around… I sat up rubbing my head as I remembered what had been happening…

I stood up and ran down the hall as fast as I could. I was stopped abruptly by Hatori who looked drained and exhausted.

"Hatori! W-what happened? Is he alright? Can I see him?" I asked frantically… Hatori looked down and placed his hand over my mouth…

"Shh" he whispered before opening the door and leading me in. Akito was laid next to a beeping machine; his eyes closed, pale skin…

I ran to his side and waited for something to happen.

"He's got that supply of blood left…" he pointed to a half empty bag of dark red liquid, "Then that's it." He looked down and placed his hand over his mouth, his shoulders shook to the rhythm of his sobbing. My heart skipped a beat.

"W-what do you mean, 'that's it'?" I whispered sharply.

"He'll die, Kisu… Okay? That's it, no more, he can't hang on anymore, we cant keep him going through this, Kisu, its happening more and more and it's getting worse and worse…" he half shouted at me… Tears rolling down his face…

"When you have a pet, and they are suffering, you have them put down…"

"But he's not an animal!" I yelled angrily "He's a father, he's a friend, he's a husband… Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I shouted back.

"OF COURSE IT MEANS SOMETHING TO ME! I LOVE HIM AS IF HE WERE MY OWN SON! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE ACCUSE ME OF NOT CARING!" Hatori screamed. My eyes widened as he flounced down onto a nearby chair. His elbows rested on his knees as his head was supported by his head.

"Well… cant you give him more blood..?" I whispered.

"No. He's been having blood injected into him every fortnight but his body has started to reject it…" Hatori mumbled…

So that's what the 'meetings' were…

"K-Kisu..?" I walked over to his bed and knelt down by his side, trying to smile…

"Hey.." I mumbled. He looked away towards the now ¼ full bag. I closed my eyes shut as my hand was taken from underneath me…

"I should have told you my condition was worsening…" He mumbled

"But I knew you were upset about Haru…" He looked at me, his skin, white, his voice, hoarse. My heart thudded in my chest as I wanted Akito to live with me, to help me raise Star, to help me through the difficulties of an everyday life, to make love to on a night, to make food for, to share memories with when we grow old, to see our grandchildren, and out children's children's children… My eyes shut as the tears scorched a path down my cheek.

"Please, never forget me, never forget us, and always love me, I will always love you, you know that…" he sucked in a deep breath as tears ran down his face.

"I'm not meant to stay here, but I'll be with you all the time" His eyes widened slightly as he found it progressively harder to talk. I looked up at the bag and saw it was empty.

"No… No… Akito…" I whispered almost silently… He fell back onto his pillow and beckoned my lips towards his. I kissed him whilst the tears fell from my face to his… The machine next to us started to make a long high pitched tone.

I pulled my lips from his now lifeless lips and rested my head on his fore head… I sobbed hysterically into the corpse as I couldn't let go… Hatori came up behind me and tried to pull me away. I fought against him and continued to sob into the lifeless body of the one remaining person I truly loved…

It had been a whole long day since the death of my husband… I was stood in front of a mirror wearing a black top and a black skirt. A hat hung low in front of my emotionless eyes as I walked out and towards the small garden where people were already gathering around a black coffin. I walked up silently and stood next to the priest who started to talk about Akito.

It was when the coffin was lowered into the black hole that the last fragment of my non-existing heart fell and dropped into the dark pit of despair. I walked silently away from the coffin, face dry and body; emotionless.

I slowly walked into my bedroom, away from the world and over to my futon. Under my pillow lay a sharp knife I had stolen from the kitchen. I walked into the bathroom where the bath was overflowing with ice cold water. I removed all pieces of clothing and hesitantly stepped into the bath, my breath been taken away from the ice water hitting my skin.

I lay back slowly, holding the knife firmly in my hands and let my nose poke out of the water. I lay there for a few minutes before sitting up abruptly and placing the knife against my throat. I gripped the knife tightly and gulped before the knife was slapped out of my hands. Hatori stood staring at my body in the bath of ice cold water and then the knife. He placed his hand on my forehead and stared me in the eye…

"Star will be brought up as my own, she will be looked after and so will you… It's been a pleasure knowing you, Kisu, and I hope you live a long and happy life without the Sohma's being a burden…" a single tear rolled down my cheek as I sat and watched him kneel down, still with his hand on my forehead.

"Goodbye, Kisu Jones…"

A white flashing light blinded me and an ear-splitting noise deafened me but soon after came the feeling of floating through the universe… A calm aroma flooded my senses before I woke up on a hard bed.

_Typical, I thought to myself whilst examining the grey, miserable day and the huge rain drops which were pounding violently against the old, battered window… typical England, gah! I have to walk home in this, maybe I'll just hang around here until the rain stops, Jenny won't care. I continued to have the silent conversation in my head. I was quite happy in my own little world, no-one there to tell me off or disagree with any of my decisions. Maybe I should start incorporating them into reality… I sighed, thinking of what I was going to do until the rain had stopped. Read? Listen to my iPod maybe? I nodded, yup, I'll listen to my iPod._

_I sat up straight off my desk, head feeling heavier than usual, how long had I been sitting there daydreaming, I looked at the clock to see that it was 2:20pm. School lets out at 3:00, I thought to myself which was completely pointless… I stretched and slumped back into my original position with my head lying lazily in my folded arms upon the desk. Hypnotised slightly from the beating rain, and staying up all of last night was an unfortunate combination, my eyes grew heavy as I started to slowly fall into a light, but most wanted sleep…_

I am Kisu Jones. I am 15 years old and live in England. My mother was killed when I was a small child along with my father. I know live with my auntie and have a boyfriend called Jack who I love dearly.

I hope to visit Japan and maybe have a family when I grow up and live a long and happy life.

_**Black Lightning:- The End.**_

**!**

***TRANSLATION* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH WHO HAVE STAYED WITH BLACK LIGHTNING FOR THIS LONG! XD**

**I truly appreciate every single review, fave and watches etc! It has been a long a bumpy road through Kisu's life and whoever didn't quite get it.. Hatori wiped out all kisu's memories and injected a new life into her brains (hence the mum dying when she was 'a small child') and sent her back to England…**

**She cant and wont ever remember her traumatic time at the sohma house hold and so she will and can be a happy(ish XD) teen again!**

**Thankyou all again! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! XDXD**

**THIS IS BLACK LIGHTNING SIGNING OUT!**

**THE END ~ **

**Frizzlechick.**


End file.
